Murder of Matsumoto Yuki
by PsyMama17
Summary: Sasuke and his friends are tired of fan girls. A new pink haired girl arrives at their school. The boys get suspicious about her. Little did they know that their lives were in danger and she was an agent hired for their protection. SasuSaku and others.
1. Prolouge

**Hey guys! Psy Mama here with a new fanfic. Hope you like it. I've been planning this story for quite a while.**

**Suigetsu: She's been wearing her thinking cap all week.**

**Me: I don't have a thinking cap.**

**Suigetsu: You know what I mean, honey.**

**Me: Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

They were supposed to rendezvous here.

The agent looked around to see if her boss was anywhere nearby. She was in her uniform; her cat mask in place, black knee high boots, a black hoodie jacket over her black tank top and black skinny jeans. She also wore a black cloak over her outfit and her shoulder length hair was hidden under her hoodie.

She looked around and a sense of familiarity came back to her. She used to come here, when she was little, with her mother. She looked at a swing. She gave a soft smile as she recalled her mother pushing her on the swing. For a moment, everything was perfect . . . and then that moment ended.

She clenched her fists as she remembered that day . . .

_**Flashback**_

_She was still waiting. School was over and her mother promised to pick her up at the playground. She was sitting on a swing; _their _swing. They had many fun times on that very swing and she loved it very much._

_It was getting late and her mother was still not there. She sighed as she walked around the monkey bar. She noticed something shiny in the bushes. Out of curiosity, she went to see what it was. It was a diamond bracelet and . . . a hand._

_She frowned. The bracelet was identical to the one her father had given to her mother during her birthday. She looked further into the bushes and what she saw made her give out a scream._

_It was her mother; dead and bloodied and thrown into the hushes._

She punched the tree out of frustration. She still hadn't found her mother's killer. Her mother was said to have been attacked by a gang but she knew better. Her mother couldn't be defeated that easily. She knew the real killer was out there somewhere.

Finally a shadow emerged from behind the tree; it was her boss, Uchiha Fugaku. He was wearing a black suit with a red tie and his black hair was neatly combed and carefully gelled.

'_He's as formal as always.' _She thought as she smirked.

"I'm sorry if I called you out late." He said in a silky tone.

"Late?" she snorted. "It's freaking 2:00 in the morning!"

He chuckled, "I know, my apologies, dear. But I'm here to assign you to your next mission."

"Fire away." She told him.

"You're next mission is to work as a spy bodyguard on the Namikaze, Hyuuga, Nara, Yamanaka and Uchiha heirs in Konoha High School," he said adjusting his tie. "A spy is said to have been placed there by Orochimaru to keep an eye on the heir."

She got angry by hearing the name Orochimaru. All the clues of her mother's death pointed to him. He had to be the killer and if not, he had some connections with the real killer. He was hard to track but finally, she may be able to get to the snake bastard.

"You are not to give away your identity to anyone. You will attend the same school starting tomorrow, or should I say today," he smirked. "You are not allowed to show any kinds of signs that you work in the police force so try to act as normal as possible.

Your job is to protect the heirs from harm and report if you see anything suspicious. Do not take any actions by yourself, got it?" He said with serious tone.

"I understand." She said firmly.

Fugaku gave a soft smirk, "Your mother would be so proud of you . . . Sakura."

The cool night breeze blew off her hoodie revealing her cherry blossom hair and emerald eyes.

"I, Haruno Sakura, will not fail you, Fugaku-san." She said with determination.

'_This time,' _she thought. _'I will not fail to avenge my mother.'_

* * *

**Me: Short but its good ne?**

**Suigetsu: She'll –gets elbowed in the stomach by me- We'll work on the first chapter and try to make it long.**

**Me and Suigetsu: Please review! ^_^**


	2. The New Girl

**Well it's short, but here's the first chappie. Enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 1-The New Girl**

Sasuke sighed in frustration as he pushed Karin away.

"Sasuke-kun," she whined. "Come on! I know you want me."

"What I want," Sasuke said coldly. "Is for you to leave me alone."

Sasuke had raven hair that was naturally spiked up at the back and dark onyx eyes. He was wearing a black t-shirt with black skinny jeans. He was like a human ice cube; cold, mysterious and quiet. He was the heir to the Uchiha Company.

Sasuke saw his friend Naruto wave at him from the window of the music room. Sasuke nodded at him and using his reflexes, he slipped away from Karin and managed to climb in through the window of the music room.

He was greeted by his three friends; Naruto, Neji and Shikamaru.

Naruto had spiky blonde hair and cerulean eyes. He had three whisker-like scars on each cheek. He was wearing an orange jumpsuit and a black headband around his forehead. He was hyper and loud and happy-go-lucky. He was the heir to the Namikaze Company. He used his mother's surname, 'Uzumaki.' instead of his father's.

Neji had long coffee brown hair that he tied in a low ponytail and lilac eyes. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt with jeans. He was quiet and mature and a so-called genius. He and his cousin Hinata are the heirs to the Hyuuga Company.

Shikamaru had black eyes and black hair which he tied in a spiky ponytail, making his head look like a pineapple. He was wearing a green hoodie and black jeans. He was extremely lazy but was smart and had an IQ of over 200. He was the heir to the Nara Company.

The four of them were known as the Four Heartthrobs of Konoha because of their looks, money and family. All the girls would fall head over heels for them.

Naruto grinned, "Almost got you, huh?"

"Hn." Sasuke said as he shoved his hand into his pockets.

"I wish they'd all just go away." Shikamaru said with an annoyed yawn.

Neji scoffed, "Like that'll ever happen.

Three girls steeped into the music room; Ino, Hinata and Tenten.

Ino had long platinum blonde hair and icy blue eyes. She was wearing a jean skirt a purple halter top. She was a bright girl and one of the most popular girls in Konoha High. The boys at their school would follow her around like bees. She was the heir to the Yamanaka Company.

Hinata had midnight blue hair that reached her waist and lilac eyes like her cousin, Neji. She was wearing a cream colored sundress and a lavender colored jacket over it. She was sweet, mature and kind but was very shy.

Tenten had long brown hair which she tied into two neat buns and chocolate brown eyes. She was wearing a pink Chinese top with blue skinny jeans. She was boyish and cheeky and was crazy for weapons. She wasn't born to a prestigious family but was very close with the heirs.

"Did you hear the news?" Ino exclaimed excitedly.

"What news?" Neji asked emotionlessly.

"A new student is coming to our school today." Hinata said softly.

"Girl or Boy?" Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's a girl." Ino said with a pout.

The boys groaned. Tenten snickered, "Why were you expecting a guy? Are you gay?"

"NO WAY!" Naruto yelled.

"Then why?" Tenten asked tilting her head.

"Fan girl." They all said gloomily. The girls giggled.

"Don't worry," Ino said with a smile. "We'll protect you!"

"I feel so much safer." Sasuke muttered sarcastically.

Ino twitched, "Say that again!"

"Hn." Sasuke said emotionlessly.

"Guys, stop it." Hinata said softly.

"Yeah! Listen to Hinata-chan!" Naruto yelled which made her blush a thousand shades of red.

"I expected it to be a boy." Ino said with a dramatic sigh.

"Troublesome," Shikamaru said with a yawn. "It's a girl so deal with it."

"You guys sound like you're talking about babies." Neji said lazily.

"Shut up!" Ino and Shikamaru said in union. Neji smirked.

The bell rang signaling the students to go to class. The gang snuck out and took a short cut to their class to avoid fan girls. They all had the same first period; English with Kakashi.

They all took their seats and as soon as the boys were seated, their fan girls came rushing towards them.

"Sasuke-kun, marry me!"

"Neji-kun, bear my children!"

"Naruto-kun, be mine!"

"Shikamaru-kun, I love you!"

The boys groaned. Ino and Tenten came over and shooed them away. Surprisingly, Kakashi came early today. He told the class to settle down.

"Today we have a new student," Kakashi announced. "I want you all to be nice to her. Come on in."

A girl stepped into the class. She had shoulder length pink hair and emerald green eyes. She had a calm look on her face and was wearing a maroon sweater over a black shirt and jeans.

"She seems nice." Naruto whispered to Sasuke. Sasuke simply rolled his eyes.

The class started to whisper and talk about her but Kakashi silenced them. "Please introduce yourself." Kakashi told her.

"Hello," she said. "My name is Haruno Sakura. I think that's all you need to know." She bowed politely.

"Any questions?" Kakashi asked the class.

"Go out with me!" a boy yelled

"Be my girlfriend!" one exclaimed.

"Be the mother of my children!" another shouted.

"Sorry boys," she said with a charming smile. "I'm not interested."

Many love declarations were made but Kakashi silenced them.

"Kakashi-sensei, will you please assign me to my seat?" Sakura asked calmly.

Kakashi nodded and looked around the class. He pointed at the back of the class, "Sakura, you will sit there. I hope you don't mind sitting alone."

Sakura bowed politely and smiled, "Not at all. Thank you, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura went to her seat and took out her books.

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji stared at her.

"At least she's not a fan girl." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Thank god for that." Neji added with a relieved sigh.

"She seems . . . different." said Naruto as he eyed her cautiously.

"Hn." Sasuke said, obviously not caring. But he knew Naruto was right. He didn't know what but something was fishy about Haruno Sakura and he was going to find out what.

* * *

**Me: I'll make the next one longer.**

**Suigetsu: Am I in this fanfic?**

**Me: You are, but you'll appear much later and don't worry darling. Imma make you kickass!**

**Suigetsu: I love you!**

**Me: Love you too honey.**

**Lee: -sweat drop- Uh, please review, youthful readers!**


	3. The Club

**Woo! Long Chappie! I updated this the minute I finished it. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 2-The Club**

Two whole weeks had gone by and Sasuke and his friends threw away their theory of 'Sakura is not a fan girl.'

She smiled and clung to his arm as she asked him questions like 'How have you been?' 'Are you ill?' and so much more like she was his girlfriend. She did the same thing to his other friends. She, like any other fan girl would, didn't yell at Ino and Tenten when they told her to go away. She'd simply pout and walk away wishing them all a good day. It was weird.

The boys still thought there was something was suspicious about Sakura. She never threw fits about her looks, she never wore slutty clothing, she never tried to get their attention, she never fought with Ino or Tenten and she never started a fight or talked back to anyone who's mean to her.

Sasuke thought she was simply a normal high school girl but there was still something about her . . . something he couldn't make out. She confused him and that pissed him off. Plus, he didn't care since he considered her a fan girl.

Ino huffed as she sat down in her seat.

"What's wrong, troublesome woman?" Shikamaru asked lazily.

"I lost my new red lipstick!" Ino whined.

"Strange," Tenten said as she sat down. "And I thought you were more responsible when it comes to makeup."

"Don't worry Ino-chan," Hinata comforted her friend. "You can buy a new one."

Ino pouted, "But it was a gift from a secret admirer and also, I have a really cute dress that matched perfectly with the lipstick. I was gonna wear it tonight." It was Neji's birthday and they were going to a club that night.

"Don't worry," Tenten said with a grin. "You'll look great."

"Troublesome," Shikamaru muttered. "Just wear something you usually do."

Ino rolled her eyes, "Wear something plain? That too at a _party?_ Forget it!"

"Damn it," Naruto cursed. "I can't find my gym uniform!"

"Gai is _so _gonna make you do 500 'youthful' pushups!" Tenten snickered.

"You think fan girls took it?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shrugged, "Could be. Though I wonder why they'd take the clothes of a Dobe."

"Teme!" Naruto yelled.

"Dobe."

"Teme!"

"Dobe."

"Teme!" Naruto tried to punch Sasuke but ended up on the floor.

"Hello!" Sakura said happily as she grabbed Sasuke's arm. Sasuke pushed her away and Sakura pouted.

"Hello Sakura-chan." Hinata said softly.

"What cha doing?" She asked childishly.

"None of your business." Neji muttered coldly.

She pouted, "Neji-kun, don't be that way."

"Be nice Neji," said Tenten. She looked at Sakura. "Tonight is Neji's birthday and we're going to a club. Wanna come?"

The guys, except Naruto, wore an expression that said 'Please say no.'

"Which club?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Oto," replied Ino. "I heard it's awesome there."

Sakura stiffened, "I don't think that's a good idea."

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Oto is . . . full of trouble. Only the rotten kids, who wanna get drunk, pick a fight or have sex with random strangers, go there."

"You've been there?" Naruto asked.

"Um . . . I heard rumors." Sakura said slowly.

"We'll be fine," Sasuke cut in sharply. "So I guess you're not coming."

"Will you miss me?" Sakura asked.

"No." Sasuke said coldly.

Sakura sighed, "Thanks for the invitation but I can't go there. But you guys go and have fun okay? Happy birthday Neji-kun!" Sakura waved as she went to her seat.

"She's not that bad." Naruto said with a grin.

"Hn." Sasuke, Neji and Shikamaru said in union. Ino and Tenten sweat dropped.

"Do you think Sakura-chan was telling the truth about the club?" Hinata asked.

"Don't worry," Naruto said putting an arm around her. "I'll protect you!" Hinata blushed.

"Who's gonna protect _you_?" Shikamaru muttered.

* * *

The gang met outside of Oto.

Sasuke was wearing a black tank top with black skinny jeans and DCs. She also carried a black jacket with him because his mother wouldn't let him leave home without one.

Neji was wearing a white tank top with baggy jeans and white DCs. He had tied his hair into a high pony tail tonight.

Naruto was wearing an orange t-shirt that had a picture of a ramen on it with black skinny jeans and black Vans. He also wore shades with he placed o top of his blonde head.

Shikamaru was wearing a camouflage hoodie with jeans and black converse. His hair was tied in his usual pineapple-shaped pony tail.

Ino wore a crimson tube top dress that reached above her knees with black strappy high heels. She also wore a black choker and her hair was in her usual pony tail. She wore some eyeliner and red lipstick.

Tenten wore a brown tank top with khaki shorts and brown Vans. Her hair was tied in a single bun with stray locks framing her face. She had a black jacket wrapped around her waist and wore some eyeliner.

Hinata was wearing a lavender spaghetti strapped dress with a white poncho, with beads, over it and white flats. Her hair was down and she also wore a silver chain and some lip gloss and eyeliner.

"PARTY, HERE I COME!" Naruto yelled as they headed inside.

The gang had loads of fun; Naruto, Ino, Hinata and Tenten went dancing while the other boys were having a drink. The boys had a shots contest but Naruto had to rush to the bathroom while Shikamaru fell unconscious after seven glasses. Sasuke and Neji could control their liquor well.

Hinata dragged a drunken Tenten over to the boys. She had a drink in her hand and was humming.

"Great party!" She said cheerily. Hinata was trying her best to hold her friend up.

"Where's Ino?" Neji asked.

Tenten scratched her head, "Last I saw her she was dancing with a guy."

Shikamaru woke up immediately, "Let's look for her before she gets into trouble." He rubbed his head to cure his hangover. Naruto returned from the bathroom rubbing his stomach. He wobbled when he walked.

"Much better." He said with a weak grin.

"Let's find Ino." Sasuke said. The gang looked around the club, except for Naruto and Tenten who went to the car since they were too drunk.

Finally, they heard someone sniffling from outside. Behind the club, Ino was sitting down on the far end of the corner, hugging her knees and crying. In front of her was someone holding a man by the throat. The person wore a black hoodie so that the person's face was covered. The gang watched from their hiding place.

"I-I don't k-know." The man whimpered.

"Liar!" The person hissed. It was a cold female's voice.

"I-I swear!" the man protested. "I was s-sent to k-kill Yamanaka I-Ino. I w-was told through the p-phone so I don't k-know who it w-was!" The gang was baffled. Kill Ino? But why?

The hooded female cursed under her breath. After a pause, she let him go, "Next time you try to hurt somebody, I will _kill_ you!"

The man nodded furiously, "Yes, hime-sama! I'm s-sorry."

"Get out of here before I change my mind!" The hooded female snapped.

The man ran away, crying in fear. The hooded female turned to Ino, "A girl shouldn't dress in such an improper manner, especially when going out at night. Beauty is a curse, you know."

Ino hung her head in shame, "I'm sorry."

The female sighed, "You can come out of there, you know."

The gang knew she was talking to them so they stepped out of hiding. Ino jumped into Shikamaru's arms and started to bawl.

"Silence Yamanaka," the female said sternly. "You haven't lost anything so don't waste tears."

"Lay her off," said Neji. "She had a tough night."

The female scoffed, "There are a lot worse dangers in the world than that man."

"Thank you," said Hinata. "For finding our friend and saving her."

The female nodded and looked at Ino. Ino stiffened, "Yes?"

"Learn how to defend yourself instead of wasting your time on your looks." Ino blushed and nodded.

"Thank you," Ino said softly. "Thank you for your help."

The female started to walk away but Sasuke grabbed her wrist, "Who are you?"

"That's for me to know and you to . . ." the hooded figure shook her head and walked away.

"That's one weird chick." Neji muttered.

"Are you alright?" Shikamaru asked Ino.

She smiled and nodded, "I was dancing with that guy and he said he needed to show me something. He tried to take advantage of me but that girl saved me."

"I guess we'll never know who she was." Hinata said sadly.

Sasuke didn't believe that. For some reason he felt he and his friends would be seeing more of the mysterious girl.

* * *

She opened the door and stepped inside. She pushed back her hoodie to reveal her pink hair. Sakura sighed as she stripped and stepped into the shower. After she was done, she put on her grey track pants and a black sweat shirt. There was a knock on her door and she went to open it.

It was the current presidents of the most powerful business companies in Konoha; Namikaze Minato, Uchiha Fugaku, Hyuuga Hiashi and Hizashi, Nara Shikaku and Yamanaka Inoichi.

"Come in." she said to her guests. She led them to her dining room and sat down at her dining table.

"Would you like to have anything to drink?" She asked. The presidents kindly declined.

"Let's get down to business, shall we?" Hiashi said in a firm tone.

Sakura nodded, "There has been several attack plans mostly for Naruto and Ino. I guess it's because they're easy targets. No offense." Inoichi and Minato nodded.

"Do elaborate." Minato said placing his hands on the table.

She placed an object on the table; a red MAC lipstick.

"This," she started to say. "Was from a 'secret admirer' to Ino. However, it isn't a normal lipstick."

"How do you know that?" Shikaku asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sakura picked up the object and pointed at it, "The word 'MAC' is usually written in full capital letter but here, the letter 'a' in MAC is in small letters." They nodded.

"I've done experiments with it," continued Sakura. "It turns out that lipstick was made from a deadly chemical that burns the skin and even kills people. Had Ino applied it on her lips, her skin would have burned or worse, if it had entered her mouth, she would have died."

"What about that Naruto boy?" asked Fugaku.

Sakura got up from her chair and went to the other room. She came back with Naruto's gym uniform.

"I was alone in class when I smelled something from Naruto's bag," Sakura explained. "It was his uniform. It had been sprayed with something poisonous. I knew because the stench that was coming from the uniform was so strong that it made me want to faint. I took it away immediately."

"Did you conduct any experiments with it?" asked Hizashi.

"I did," said Sakura. "The uniform was sprayed with a chemical that caused severe skin disease. It was a long lasting chemical and could have slowly killed Naruto since he has gym every day.

Naruto's uniform had been sprayed with a similar chemical that was used to make the lipstick for Ino so I'm guessing whoever did it was the same person who tried to kill Ino."

"Anything else?" asked Shikaku.

"Tonight, I was at club Oto since the heirs were going there," Sakura said. "I saw Ino being dragged out of the club by a man. I save d her and managed to get a little bit of info out of him."

"What information have you got?" Fugaku asked.

"The man was hired to kill Ino by a mystery person," said Sakura. "He didn't know who it was since he was told over the phone."

"You let him go?" Hiashi asked, shocked.

Sakura smirked, "I'm not careless, Hyuuga-san. I informed the nearest cop in the neighborhood to arrest him and send him to jail. Also judging from the attack patterns, using chemicals, I'm pretty sure it's Orochimaru and his spy."

"Well done Sakura," Fugaku said with a small smirk. "Inform us if anything more happens."

Sakura nodded. She grabbed Naruto's gym uniform and pulled out a brand new lipstick from one of her cabinets. She handed the lipstick to Inoichi and the uniform to Minato, "I owe Ino a lipstick and Naruto needs his gym uniform. Don't worry. I purchased the lipstick earlier from a cosmetic store and tested it. As for the uniform, I bought a new one."

The men nodded. Minato smiled, "Keep up the good work Sakura. Your mother will be proud."

After everyone left, Sakura went to her room and pulled out a picture of her mother from her drawer. Her mother was smiling, her red hair was tied in a loose pony tail and she was holding a coffee. Sakura missed her dearly but her mother could never return, all because of some cold-blooded killer.

Sakura put the picture back in her drawer and stared at the moon from her window. She would avenge her mother even if it takes her life. She sighed as she climbed into her covers and fell asleep.

**Me: What do ya think?**

**Suigetsu: We worked really hard on it.**

**Me: ahem!**

**Suigetsu: -sigh- Psy-chan worked more though.**

**Me: Hope you like it. We'll update soon.**

**Suigetsu and Me: Please review!**


	4. History Of The Sacred Clans

**OMG! STUPID COMPUTER! ARRGGHH! Sorry for the **_**very**_** late update.**

**Oh yeah! Another long chappie! –Starts to dance-**

**Suigetsu: erm . . . Enjoy the chapter.**

**CHAPTER 3-History of the Sacred Clans**

After Neji told the story of the previous night to Tenten and Naruto, the two of them groaned.

"You met some gangster chick while I was drunk in the car? _So_ not cool!" Naruto whined.

"Sorry Ino," Tenten said to her friend. "I should have been taking care of you. But I ended up drunk."

Ino smiled, "I don't mind. It's not your fault, Ten."

"Why'd anyone want to kill Ino?" Hinata said softly. "I mean, Ino-chan didn't do anything wrong, right?" Ino nodded furiously.

"Probably because of your popularity," said Shikamaru. "Or because of you being the heiress to a powerful business company."

"The things people do out of jealousy." Neji said shaking his head.

"Hey Naruto," said Tenten. "Did you find your gym uniform?"

He shook his head. "Nope," he said with a grin. "Dad got me a new gym uniform!"

"My dad got me a new red MAC lipstick!" Ino beamed.

"Does it seem weird that you both lost something and suddenly your dads bring you the exact thing you lost?" Neji asked.

There as an eerie silence. Sakura came bounding into the room and smiled, "Good morning!" She was wearing a purple t-shirt and black quarter pants.

"Good morning Sakura-chan." Hinata greeted.

"How was your night?" Sakura asked cheerily.

"Fine." Neji said flatly.

Sakura frowned, "Doesn't seem that way to me."

"We . . . had a little trouble at the club, that's all." Tenten said with a small smile.

Sakura sighed and shook her head, "I told you that club was trouble. Anyway, I hope you guys are alright now."

"We're fine, thank you." said Ino.

"Hey, what's this?" said Naruto as he pulled out a trip of paper from Sasuke's bag. Sakura's eyes widened and she immediately snatched it out of Naruto's hand.

Everyone stared at her. Sakura grinned sheepishly, "That's mine. I wonder how that got there."

"What is it?" asked Hinata.

"It's . . . a message from my grandma. She passed away and she wrote me a message. It's kinda sticky so I guess it got attached to Sasuke-kun's bag. Sorry."

"Hn." Sasuke said emotionlessly.

"I have to go," Sakura said as she smiled at the boys. "See ya later." She ran out of the room and the gang stared at her as she left.

"That was . . . weird." Tenten said with grin.

"When are things _not _weird when she's around?" Sasuke said with a scoff.

"Be nice Sasuke," said Ino. "She's not that bad."

"She's still a fan girl." Sasuke muttered.

Anko entered the class and started to teach but Sakura was still nowhere to be seen.

"Where is she?" Naruto whispered to Sasuke.

"Hn. I don't care." Sasuke muttered.

Suddenly, there was a _BOOM_ from outside the school near the woods. All the students rushed to the window to see what it was but they couldn't see a thing because of the smoke and soot.

"What was that?" Ino said, worried.

"An explosion," said Neji. "I wonder who set it off."

"Oh my," exclaimed Hinata. "I hope Sakura-chan's alright."

"Everyone go back to your seats!" Anko yelled. The students mumbled complaints and went returned to their seats.

A few minutes later, Sakura came to the door with a bandaged forehead. She had changed her clothes into a brown sweater and jeans. She smiled sheepishly, "Hello Anko-sensei, may I come in?"

"Sakura, what happened to you?" Anko said rushing to her side.

Sakura giggled sheepishly, "I fell into a trap."

"What?" Anko said, confused.

"That explosion outside of school," Sakura stared to say. "I was running after my grandma's message, which had flown away. I set off a couple of fireworks, that's all."

"You okay?" Anko asked with concern.

Sakura nodded, "I'm alright."

"Go on and take a seat." Sakura thanked Anko and went to her seat. The class started whispering things like 'Clumsy Forehead' and 'Dumb pinkster' but Sakura simply smiled and took out her books.

After class, Ino, Tenten and Hinata came over to Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Hinata asked.

Sakura smiled and nodded, "I'm fine, thank you."

Soon the boys came over as well.

"Clumsy." Sasuke muttered.

Sakura pouted, "Sasuke-kun, don't be so mean."

"Hn." Sasuke looked away.

"Guys," said Sakura. "That wasn't the only message my grandma wrote. She wrote a lot more for my other family members and I lost them. If you find any more, immediately return it to me okay?"

"Sure Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a grin.

"I wonder who set up the fireworks." said Tenten.

Sakura shrugged, "I don't know. But we have to get to class now. Let's go."

They all had History next and they headed for their next class. They took their seats and a few minutes late, their history teacher, Kurenai, entered the class.

"Good morning class," said Kurenai. "Today we'll be learning about the ancient clans of Konoha."

Ino, Naruto and Shikamaru groaned.

"But sensei," whined Naruto. "Our parents told us about the clans over a hundred times!"

Kurenai shook her head, 'Sorry, Naruto. You're gonna have to learn it again. Trust me, you'll find it interesting because you'll hear the story in a whole different way. In fact, you and your friends' parents called at told me to tell you the story, the true story."

The class quieted down.

"As we all know," Kurenai started to say. "There were, _are,_ six great and ancient clans in Konoha; the Uchihas, the Namikazes, the Hyuugas, the Naras, the Yamanakas and the Matsumotos."

"Matsumotos?" said Ino. "I thought there were only five ancient clans."

Kurenai smirked, "That's why I said this class was going to get interesting. The Matsumotos were never mentioned much in the stories for a reason. In this class, I'll tell you that reason."

"Please continue sensei." Hinata said softly.

"These six were the richest and the most powerful clans from the five nations and they had a strong relationship among the minor clans and also among themselves," said Kurenai. "It is believed that the Uchihas' could control the elements of fire and lightning and also control the power of the sun and moon to cast illusions with their secret eye technique called the Sharingan. The Uchihas' had onyx eyes and bluish-black hair.

The Namikazes' could control the elements of water and wind and could release enormous amount of _chakra_ from their bodies and use it as a dangerous weapon called the Rasengan. The Namikazes' were also said to have inhuman speed and strength. The Namikazes' had blonde hair and blue eyes.

The Hyuugas had long hair and pupil-less lilac eyes. They had an eye technique like the Uchihas' called the Byakkugan which gave them 360 degree x-ray vision. They also had enormous _chakra_ in them like the Namikazes' but they used it in a more choreographed and graceful way. This choreographed way of using _chakra_ was known as the Kaiten.

The Naras' had super intelligence and had the ability to control the shadows. They all had black hair and eyes.

The Yamanakas' were said to have beauty; blonde hair and blue eyes like the Namikazes but of a bit lighter shade. They also had the ability to enter the minds of people and animals.

However that is considered a myth and even if it were true, it must have happened eons ago."

The class murmured in excitement. Even the gang was interested in Kurenai's teaching as they never heard the story in this version before.

"What about the Matsumotos'?" asked Neji.

From the corner of Sasuke's eye, he saw Sakura stiffen.

"The Matsumotos' were the most powerful among the six," said Kurenai. "They were said to have beauty, grace and intelligence. The Matsumotos' had red hair and green eyes. Some say that the Uzumaki clan, a small clan of the whirlpool country _and_ the hometown of Naruto's mother, were descended from the Matsumotos but that's only a belief." Naruto grinned.

"But that made them special and the most powerful was that they also had an ultimate eye technique, even more powerful than the Sharingan and Byakkugan combined." Kurenai said with a smirk.

"What was it?" Tenten asked.

"It was called the Rinnegan. It is believed that a Rinnegan wielder could control life and death itself; someone who could control the Samsara."

"The what?" Naruto asked, scratching his head.

"In the religion of Buddhism, the Samsara is said to be the circle of life and death." said Sakura. Naruto grinned and nodded.

"That's right," said Kurenai. "The Matsumotos had complete control over life and death."

"How come we never hear about the Matsumotos anymore?" asked Ino. "I mean, aren't they still alive?"

Kurenai shook her head, "The Matsumotos were attacked by a ruthless, war-loving clan from the Sound village. It was a fierce battle and the Matsumotos were victorious but all the Matsumotos were killed, except for their leader, his wife and their unborn child. Grief stricken, the leader and his wife moved away and lived among the mountains.

Generations had passed and the Matsumoto blood went on. Many died because of diseases or because of tragic accidents. People believed it was a punishment for controlling life and death. The Matsumoto clan is no more now, since the last survivor had died ten years ago."

"Who was the last survivor?" asked Sasuke.

"Her name was Matsumoto Yuki," said Kurenai. "She was born to a rich and noble family. After her parents died in a plane crash, she was on her own. Her parents left her all their property but Yuki still chose to earn a little on her own by working in a restaurant. She befriended your parents." Kurenai looked at Naruto, Sasuke, Hinata, Neji, Shikamaru and Ino.

"She served Konoha as a policewoman," continued Kurenai. "She was smart, kind and brave. People refer to her as the red flame of hope because that's what she brought the people; hope. She married a man named Kenji who died of pneumonia a few months after their marriage."

"How did she die?" asked Shikamaru.

"She was killed," said Kurenai. "Police reports indicate she was alone near Konoha Park and was attacked by a gang. She had multiple cuts on her body, indicating she was stabbed several times. Her body was found in the bushes in the park. The people in that area heard a child scream and rushed to see what was wrong. They found Yuki's body but saw no child."

"She wasn't killed by a gang," a voice said. Everyone turned to see Sakura. She looked kinda . . . angry. "She couldn't have been defeated that easily. She served as a policewoman for years and had defeated and arrested many S-class criminals. She couldn't have died of a gang attack."

"You know the story of Matsumoto Yuki?" Kurenai asked.

Sakura gritted her teeth, "My mother told me the story of the Matsumotos. She . . . knew one I guess."

Kurenai nodded, "It's true that Yuki was a tough woman. But there are proof and evidences to show that she was attacked by a gang."

Sakura sighed and nodded.

"Let me ask you one thing Ms. Haruno," said Kurenai. "People say the Matsumotos were a selfish clan who took advantage of the power to control life and death; even though there is no proof stating that the Matsumotos used their abilities for a bad purpose. Why is it that you take such an interest on a clan that is no more?"

Sakura hesitated. Finally she spoke, "Matsumoto Yuki was, _is_, my role model. I guess her background interested me as well." Kurenai nodded.

Class was over and Sakura exited quickly. The gang met up at the cafeteria. They were all curious about Sakura's behavior in class.

"Sakura is hiding something and that something related to Matsumoto Yuki." Shikamaru said to his friends.

"Could she be a Matsumoto?" Hinata asked.

"Sakura is a Haruno, not a Matsumoto." Ino said while shaking her head.

"She said Yuki was her role model," said Sasuke. "But I think she has a relationship with Matsumoto Yuki."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed.

Neji smacked his head, "Not _that_ relationship. You know . . . like a family relation or a friendly relation or something like that." Naruto nodded.

Sasuke looked around the cafeteria for Sakura but she wasn't there. Sasuke knew Sakura had a secret and he was going to find out what it was.

The gang was passing by the hallway when they heard a voice.

"Yes, I found ten of them." The voice said.

Ino and Hinata's eyes widened while Sasuke, Shikamaru and Neji looked at each other. It was the voice of the female from the other night.

"I'm going to need reinforcement," said the female. She was talking on the phone. The gang couldn't see her because they were hiding in the hallway. "There's bound to be more of them."

She was silent, listening to the person on the phone speak.

"No," she said. "This time, they're targeting Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke stiffened at the mention of his names. How did she know who he was?

"I understand." She snapped the phone shut. Just then, Naruto sneezed. Sasuke, out of instinct, smacked him on the head.

"Ow!" Naruto yelled. "Why'd you do that?"

"Dobe." Sasuke muttered, irritated.

The gang stepped out of hiding but saw that the person was already gone.

"Damn it!" Neji cursed.

"Who was that?" asked Tenten.

"It was the girl who saved me last night." said Ino.

"Do you know who she is?" asked Naruto.

"We were going to find out," said Shikamaru. "But because of a blonde idiot, we failed."

Naruto looked at Ino and pointed a finger, "INO ITS ALL YOUR FAULT! I WAS GOING TO MEET A GANGSTER CHICK!"

Ino twitched and punched him on the head, "I'm not the only blonde you know!"

Naruto took about ten seconds to understand what Ino meant, "Hey! I told you! It's not my fault I had to sneeze!"

"Guys, stop it." Hinata said softly.

Naruto crossed his arms and pouted, "I'm only stopping because Hinata-chan asked me to." Hinata turned as red as a tomato.

"Do you think she goes to this school?" asked Neji.

Shikamaru nodded, "Maybe. The school's security system is quite strong. There's no way they'll allow anyone enter or leave the school compound at this time. I'm guessing our mystery person attends this school."

Sasuke closed his eyes. First there was Sakura, who was hiding something big. Second, a mysterious woman, whom he doesn't know, knows him. Third, someone was out to attack him . . . maybe even kill him.

So many questions flooded his mind and he felt the answer was right there under his nose. But what was it?

**Me: Ooooooh! A cliffie! Well . . . sort of.**

**Itachi: Hey guys. Miss me?**

**Me: O.O ITACHI! –Tackles him in a bear hug-**

**Suigetsu: Hey! –Pouts-**

**Me: I still love you Sui-chan.**

**Suigetsu: -grins and sighs-**

**Itachi: I'll be helping Psy with her work. Please review. O/u\O**


	5. The Truth

**Here's Chapter 4. Phew! All done!**

**CHAPTER 4-The Truth**

It had been three days since the incident in the hallway.

"By the looks of it," said Shikamaru. "This _killer _is after the heirs; namely us."

"What about Sakura?" asked Tenten.

"She's a different case," said Neji. "However, I have a feeling Sakura is connected with this case."

Sasuke was still confused. None of it made sense; how was Sakura connected the case? How was she connected to Matsumoto Yuki? Why did someone want to kill the heirs to the business company? How did that mysterious female get information on them?

The questions were giving him a migraine. He rubbed his temples and sighed.

"Let's ask our parents." Naruto said suddenly. Everyone looked at him.

"Well," he started to say. "If there someone out to kill us, he have to at least let the company be safe. I mean, they could be using us as bait for something big. Plus, I have a feeling that our parents must have some idea about this. It wouldn't hurt to ask right?"

Everyone stared at Naruto like he had grown a second head. Naruto tilted his head, "What's wrong?"

"You finally said something smart." Sasuke said with a smirk. Naruto stuck his tongue out and grinned.

"For once I agree with the Dobe," said Neji. "We should discuss this matter with our families."

"We'll talk to them tonight at Yamanaka Company's anniversary ball." said Ino.

"Hi guys!" Sakura said happily as she grabbed Naruto and Sasuke's arms. Naruto grinned while Sasuke pulled away from her.

"Hi Sakura," said Tenten. "You feel better?"

Sakura nodded, "I do."

Shikamaru yawned, "Troublesome. I can't even sleep properly nowadays."

Naruto gasped dramatically, "Shikamaru can't sleep? It's the end of the world!"

Sasuke smacked the back of his head, "Dobe."

Naruto rubbed his head, "Teme!"

Hinata giggled at the two. She then turned to look at Sakura, "Sakura-chan, Ino-chan and her father are having a ball to celebrate the 52nd anniversary of their company. It'll be lovely if you could join us."

"Hell yeah," said Ino. "You're a fan girl but I like you!"

"So what do you say?" asked Tenten.

"I'd love to come," said Sakura. "But I have tons of homework to complete and besides, I'm not a party girl."

Naruto pouted, "A little partying won't hurt."

Sakura smiled, "Sorry Naruto-kun. I'm very busy. I have to go now, bye."

Sakura exited the room.

"So," said Ino. "Have you decided on what you're going to wear to the party?" The girls chatted away about their dresses while Naruto challenged Neji to an arm wrestling match. Shikamaru was taking a nap; so much for not being able to sleep.

Sasuke sighed. Tonight, hopefully, he was going to get some answers.

It was time for the ball.

Sasuke was wearing a black suit with a black dress shirt and no tie.

Neji was wearing a brown suit with a white dress shirt and no tie.

Shikamaru was wearing a brown suit with a black dress shirt and no tie.

Naruto was wearing an orange suit with a peach dress shirt and red bow tie.

Ino wore an ice blue halter top dress, which reached her ankles, with blue three inch heels and white elbow-length gloves. Her hair was tied in a bun on top of her head with stray tendrils of hair framing her face. She also wore some makeup and a silver tiara.

Hinata wore a white tube top dress, which reached her ankles, with white two inch heels. Her hair was curled and tied in a loose half pony tail with a flower, a white lily, in it. She wore some makeup and a silver heart necklace.

Tenten wore a brown spaghetti strapped dress, which reached her ankles, with brown two inch heels. Her hair was in a single bun which was held up by two hairpins. She wore some makeup along with a black choker with a kunai pendant, which hung at her throat.

Ino stepped on the balcony with her father, who was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt.

"Welcome," said Inoichi. "Welcome to the 52nd anniversary of the Yamanaka Company. Thank you all for coming. Through generations, the company has been progressing successfully. The Yamanaka Company would never have been successful if it weren't for everyone's cooperation."

"For that," Ino said with a smile. She raised her glass. "A toast to a working together."

"To working together!" everyone said as they raised their glass.

Sasuke just wanted to find his father and ask some questions. He met up with his friends who were by the fountain.

"Good, you're here." Shikamaru said to Sasuke.

"Let's go." Sasuke said as he shoved his hand into his pockets.

Their parents were at the snack table, chatting among themselves.

Fugaku was wearing a black suit with a black dress shirt and a grey tie. His wife, Mikoto, was by his side wearing a midnight blue gown and white elbow-length gloves.

Minato was wearing a brown suit with an orange dress shirt and a red bow tie. His wife, Kushina, was next to him wearing a black gown and black hand-gloves.

Hiashi was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt and Hizashi was wearing a white suit with a white dress shirt. Both wore red ties.

Shikaku was wearing a brown suit with a white dress shirt and a red tie. He was chatting with Inoichi.

"Hey dad!" Naruto called out. Minato smiled as his son came bouncing towards him.

"Father," said Sasuke. "We need to talk."

Fugaku raised an eyebrow, "About what?"

"A lot of things," said Shikamaru. "Actually, we need to discuss with all of you."

"Alright then," said Inoichi. "After the ball is over, we'll meet up in the dining room."

The ball went on. Naruto dragged Hinata to the dance floor while Ino dragged Shikamaru. Neji and Tenten were talking to each other while Sasuke talked to a friend of his father's. And of course, fan girls followed them around like crazy.

After the ball was over, everyone met up at the dining room of the Yamanaka mansion.

"Alright," said Hizashi. "What is it that you want to discuss?"

"Are we . . . targeted by someone?" said Neji. "Does someone want us dead?"

An eerie silence filled the room.

"Okay," said Naruto. "Now I _know_ something is wrong. Come on dad! Tell us."

Minato sighed and looked at Fugaku, "Should we?"

"I guess they have a right to know." said Fugaku.

"Right to know what?" asked Ino.

"A few years ago," said Hiashi. "Someone set up bombs and traps and ordered assassination missions of the leaders of the Uchiha, Namikaze, Hyuuga, Nara and Yamanaka Companies. The head of this attack plan is said to be Orochimaru."

"Sasuke's old tutor?" Naruto said baffled. "That creepy snake dude?"

Minato gave a small smile, "Yes, that creepy snake dude. He has been arrested for drug dealing and a few years ago he escaped jail. He was targeting us but our security is pretty strong and none of his attacks were successful."

"A few months ago," said Hizashi. "Orochimaru set up traps around your school but our ANBU members managed to undo them."

"ANBU?" Hinata said, confused.

"They are a group of secret agents whose job is the welfare of the five Companies and also Konoha. They work directly under us." explained Inoichi.

"A spy is supposedly planted in your school by Orochimaru," said Shikaku. "That's why we've hired an agent to look after you and to find out the identity of the spy."

"A secret agent? Cool!" Naruto said with a toothy grin.

"Killers out to get us? Not cool." Shikamaru said with a sigh.

"What about that girl?" said Ino. Ino told them the story about the other night; about the man sent to kill her and the mysterious female who saved her.

"How did this female look like?" asked Kushina.

"We couldn't see her face because it was hidden with a hood," said Hinata. "We only heard her voice."

"Her voice was cold," said Ino. "Cold, mean and very, very serious."

"We heard that female's voice in school," said Neji. "She was talking to someone on the phone. She said that _they_ were now targeting Sasuke."

Mikoto laughed, "Let me guess. The voice of a gangster chick?"

"Exactly!" Naruto beamed.

"She sounds like Sasuke when he's mad," said Tenten. "Except, it's a female." Sasuke glared at her while she grinned.

"Could she be the spy?" Hinata asked with worry in her voice.

Fugaku chuckled, "Don't worry, she's not the spy. In fact, she's the agent we hired to protect you."

"You hired a _girl _to protect us?" Sasuke asked, his left eye twitching.

"Son, as much as it wounds your pride, she is far stronger, faster, smarter and sharper than any _man_." Fugaku said with a smirk.

"Who is she?" asked Tenten.

"She'll be here shortly," said Mikoto. "Trust me, she's a lovely girl."

Sasuke scoffed, "Seriously?"

"Sasuke, be nice." Mikoto chided.

"You'll learn to like her." Kushina said with a grin.

"Yamanaka-sama," said Genma, Inoichi's bodyguard. "She's here."

"Send her in." Inoichi told Genma.

A cloaked person came into the room. You couldn't the person's face because the person was wearing a cat mask. The person also wore black combat boots and the person's hair was hidden by a hood.

"I brought-" It was the voice of the female. She stopped abruptly when she saw the heirs in the room.

"Oh," she said slowly. "Forgive me for intruding."

"No, its fine," said Fugaku. "I've told them the truth."

The female sighed, "They do have a right to know. But is it wise?"

"I guess it's best to tell them before they get themselves into trouble," Minato said with a smile. "I mean, they already know a lot."

"And I thought they were dumb," the female said with a chuckle. "I guess I underestimated them."

The female turned towards Ino, "Dressed more decently, I see? That's good."

"Who are you?" Sasuke said impatiently.

"Impatient are we?" the female said with an amused tone. "I remember when you asked me that same question the last time we met."

"But you didn't give me a proper answer," said Sasuke. "Now answer me. Who are you?"

The female looked at the presidents, "May I?"They nodded.

The gang watched as the female pulled off her hoodie to reveal . . . pink hair.

"No way . . ." Tenten said slowly.

The female pulled off her mask to reveal the face of Haruno Sakura.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto said in a tiny voice.

Sakura smirked, "Never thought it was me, did you?"

"But . . . you're _nice!" _exclaimed Ino. "And sweet and bubbly!"

"Sorry to burst your bubble princess," said Sakura. "But looks can be deceiving."

"Princess?" said Shikamaru.

"Sakura has been with us since she was four," said Hiashi. "She's the most skilled agent we have."

"But is it necessary?" said Neji. "As skilled as she may be, she's still a girl. Plus, we can take care of ourselves."

Sakura scoffed, "Really? I doubt it." She pulled out slips of paper from her pocket.

"Your grandma's death messages?" Naruto said tilting his head.

Sakura smirked, "Real cute, Naruto. But these aren't death messages. They're paper bombs."

"Paper bombs?" said Hinata.

Sakura nodded, "These were used in war; an old form of weapon. These set of great explosions," she looked at Tenten. "I thought you'd know about them." Tenten blushed.

"Apparently, these are old so the explosion it set off wasn't that big." continued Sakura.

"Explosion?" said Shikamaru. "You mean that blast outside of school?"

Sakura nodded, "That's right. After Naruto found that paper bomb on Sasuke's bag, I took it away to disarm it. It wasn't a couple of fireworks. Also, disarming a paper bomb was a lot harder than a normal bomb."

"You've disarmed a bomb?" Naruto exclaimed.

"A lot of times but that's not the point," said Sakura. "The point is, the school was full of paper bombs but luckily, the ANBU were able to find all the bombs and disarm them. There were a total of thirty paper bombs found."

"So that's why you told us to return these if we found any." said Ino. Sakura nodded.

"Any sign of the spy?" asked Inoichi.

Sakura shook her head, "Orochimaru must have planned this beforehand. Just when I'm close to finding the spy, he vanishes with no traces or clues."

"Sakura?" said Ino. Sakura raised an eyebrow at her.

"Umm . . . would you by any chance be responsible for my missing red lipstick?" asked Ino. "I mean dad got me a new one but I just want to know."

"Very strict with cosmetics I see," Sakura said with a smirk. "Yes, I took it. It was made with a chemical that would either burn your skin or kill you if you swallowed it." Ino gulped.

"What about Naruto's gym uniform?" asked Neji.

"I took that too," said Sakura. "Same reasons like with Ino; it was laced with a chemical that would have killed him slowly." Naruto looked like he wanted to pee in his pants.

Sasuke stared at Sakura. To Sasuke, she was a loud, annoying and weak fan girl with a huge forehead. But now, she was a whole different person. He examined her features more carefully; shoulder length pink hair, wild and curious emerald green eyes, soft looking pink lips, a mature and serious face and a slim yet strong figure. Her forehead didn't seem that huge; it was big but it made people want to kiss it. All in all, she was beautiful.

"Don't worry," Sakura said to Sasuke. "I'm not a fan girl. I'm just doing my job."

"Hn." Sasuke muttered.

"I'll be taking my leave." Sakura said as she bowed.

"What's your relationship with Matsumoto Yuki?" Sasuke asked her suddenly. The room filled with silence again. Sakura stopped in her tracks.

"Sasuke . . ." Fugaku warned.

"I told you," Sakura said calmly. "She's my role model."

"No," said Sasuke. "That's not it. You're hiding something."

"Now what makes you think that?" Sakura said with a smirk as she exited.

Sasuke clenched his fist. He knew she was hiding something and he figured out half of her secret. But what about the other half?

**Me: A cliffie.**

**Suigetsu: Not exactly.**

**Itachi: Stay tuned for the next chappie. We'll try to update soon.**

**All: PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^**


	6. The Spy

**Well, here's chappie 5. I'm trying to update ASAP!**

**CHAPTER 5-The Spy**

For two weeks, everything was normal. Sakura was bright and bubbly during school hour and was back to her icy self when school was over. Sakura stayed with the gang during school hours and sometimes after school now that they knew her secret.

School was over and the gang was at a café.

"Hey teme," Naruto said with a grin. "Sakura-chan is hot, ne?"

Sasuke choked on his coffee, "What the hell?"

"Ah, so you do think she's hot." Naruto said wriggling his eyebrows.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Hn. No I don't."

"Really?" said a voice. They turned to see Sakura leaning against the wall and smirking at them. She walked towards them and leaned down so her lips were at Sasuke's ear.

"Admit it Uchiha," she whispered seductively. "You're attracted to me."

"I am not." Sasuke said stubbornly as he looked away, hiding the blush that was creeping up on his cheeks.

Sakura smirked, "If you say so." She ordered a black coffee and took a seat next to between Sasuke and Ino.

"So," Ino started to say. "Anything new?"

"Nothing you should know of," Sakura replied flatly. "Oh, by the way, don't agree to anyone who asks you out."

"Why?" asked Tenten.

"Yamanaka knows well, don't you?" said Sakura.

"That incident in Oto," said Ino. "It might happen again with you guys."

"Sakura-san?" a voice said. It was Sai. Sai was sort of weird but was known for his artistic skills. He had pale skin, shaggy black hair and black eyes. He always had a creepy grin on his face.

"Hi Sai-kun." Sakura said putting on a fake smile.

"Hey I was wondering if . . . you'd like to go on a date with me." He said sheepishly.

"Awww . . . that's so sweet," Sakura exclaimed. Then she pouted. "But I'm not allowed to date nor am I interested in anyone. Sorry Sai-kun."

Sai's smile faltered; he looked disappointed, "Oh. I understand. Just . . . tell me if you change your mind." He walked away, out of the café.

Sakura's smile faded. She rolled her eyes, "If I hear one more 'Sakura-san, go out with me' or 'Sakura-chan, be my girlfriend,' I'm going to throw up!"

Ino giggled, "Come on Sakura, lighten up! A date won't hurt right? Sai is hot too."

Sakura scoffed, "Yeah right."

"Does that mean you have a boyfriend?" Naruto asked mischievously.

"I have no time for fooling around with boys," Sakura said as she sipped the last of her coffee. She stood up. "I'll be leaving now. I suggest you all go home."

"Troublesome." Shikamaru said lazily.

"Yes mom." Neji muttered sarcastically.

Sakura gave a fake sweet smile and pinched his cheeks, "That's a good little Hyuuga." Neji pulled away and glared at Sakura as he caressed his swollen cheek.

After Sakura left, the heirs went home. Sasuke took a shower and after he was done, he lay on his bed looking at the ceiling.

His mind was going to explode with confusion and questions. He sighed as he shook his head. He climbed into the covers and fell asleep.

The next day, it was as random as always.

Karin clung to Sasuke like chewing gum.

"Sasuke-kun." She purred. Sasuke was disgusted. He tried to pull away but her grip was pretty tight.

"Karin-san," said a voice. It was Yakushi Kabuto. He was very mysterious but was quite friendly. He had messy long silver hair tied in a loose pony tail and black eyes behind his big round frameless glasses. "I think Sasuke-kun wants a release from your . . . grasp."

Karin snorted, "Yeah, what makes you think that, nerd?"

Kabuto adjusted his glasses, "Well if he wanted to stay in your grasp, he wouldn't be squirming away from you. It's pretty obvious, or are you not smart enough to realize that?" The people in the class started to snicker and whisper.

Karin adjusted her own glasses and walked away.

"You're welcome." Kabuto said to Sasuke with a smile.

"Hn." Sasuke said emotionlessly.

"Hey Kabuto." Naruto said with a grin.

Kabuto nodded, "Hello, Naruto-kun."

"Dude," Tenten said with a grin. "That was awesome; the way you humiliated Karin!"

Kabuto chuckled, "I could see she was getting on your nerves so I did what I thought was right."

"Hn." Sasuke said flatly.

"I'll be leaving now," said Kabuto. "Goodbye."

"My dad told me Sakura wasn't coming for a week," Ino said as she held up her phone. "She told us to have a nice day though." The gang knew that meant 'Stay out of trouble and don't get killed.'

"Wonder what's wrong with Sakura-chan." said Hinata.

"She'll be fine," said Shikamaru. "She's probably doing some work."

They befriended Kabuto pretty quickly; at least Naruto, Ino, Tenten and Hinata did. Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru kept their distance.

A week had gone by and Sakura returned.

"Good morning!" Sakura beamed. When she saw Kabuto with the gang, her smile faltered a bit.

"Hello Sakura-san," Kabuto said with a smile. "How are you?"

"Fine . . . thank you." Sakura said slowly and shot a look to the gang that meant 'We'll talk about this later.'

The classes went by. Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, Hinata, Ino and Neji had Biology for fifth period and they were in class with Asuma when they heard an explosion from the neighboring building. The students started to scream and panic. But Asuma told them to quiet down.

"Everyone evacuate!" Asuma yelled. The students went out to the soccer fields. There were a lot of murmurings and whisperings.

The gang met up but Sakura and Tenten were missing.

"Damn it," said Neji. "Where are they?"

"Do you think they're okay?" Hinata said. She was very worried.

"Don't worry Hinata-chan." Naruto said putting an arm around her. "They'll be okay." Hinata blushed and smiled.

Sasuke stared at the burning building, "Think it's the spy?"

Shikamaru nodded grimly, "I'm afraid so. But why attack the whole school when they're after only us?"

Shizune, the school nurse, ran towards two students; Sakura and Tenten. Sakura seemed okay and was carrying Tenten who was unconscious.

The gang immediately rushed towards them. Tenten was breathing heavily while Shizune bandaged her wounds. Sasuke looked at Sakura. She was breathing hard but looked okay. She caught him looking at her and smirked as if to say 'This is nothing.'

"Sakura," Tenten said with a weak grin. "Thanks." Sakura smirked and nodded.

After the firefighters came and put out the fires, Tsunade, the principal, ordered everyone to go home and that school wouldn't be open for a while due to the damages. Though this was great news to the students, they were pretty shaken up to even celebrate. They all went home.

Kabuto had a bandaged forehead and broken glasses.

"I hope you're okay Kabuto." Ino said with a smile.

"I am," said Kabuto. "Thanks Ino-san."

"Well," said Shikamaru. "We might as well take Tenten to the hospital then head home."

"I'm fine," Tenten croaked. "I just need a cappuccino with extra chocolate and whip cream."

Neji smirked and held out a hand for her, "Let's go to a coffee shop then."

Tenten grinned and looked at her friends, "Let's go guys. Don't make me go alone with Mr. Arrogant." Neji rolled his eyes.

"Kabuto-kun," said Hinata. "Why don't you join us?"

Kabuto smiled, "I'd be happy to."

Sakura was gone again so the gang decided to leave.

They all bought some coffee and went to the park. It was a lazy afternoon and no one was there. Shikamaru lay on the grass but didn't sleep. The rest sat cross-legged on the grass.

"That explosion was something else," said Ino. "I'm glad no one was killed."

Shikamaru spoke, "Why blow up the school?"

At that moment, Sakura came towards them. She had her fake smile on and had a coffee in her hand. She pouted, "Why'd you guys ditch me?" They guys knew that was translation for 'I told you not to go off on your own!'

"Sorry Sakura-chan," said Naruto. "We . . . forgot?"

"That's mean." Sakura sighed as she sat on the ground. She sent a glare towards Kabuto that went unnoticed by all.

"As I was saying," said Shikamaru. "Why would someone blow up the school?"

"The question is who set off the explosion." Neji said as he sipped his coffee.

Kabuto smiled, "I guess the person who set off the paper bomb, that also in broad daylight, must be whacked out of his mind."

Naruto nodded and grinned, "Yeah I totally agree."

Suddenly, a blur of pink sent Kabuto flying towards the tree. It was Sakura; her face was cold and angry. She stormed towards him and held a kunai and his throat.

"Sakura," Ino said, baffled. "What are you doing?"

"My job." She hissed. She turned towards Kabuto and gave a death glare. If looks could kill, Kabuto would be dead by now.

"So," Sakura sneered. "You're the spy that snake bastard placed in the school."

"I don't know what you're talking about." said Kabuto.

Sakura smirked darkly, "Oh yeah? Then how did you know that the explosion was set off by a paper bomb?"

The gang was silent. Sakura was right; they never mentioned anything about paper bombs in their conversation.

Kabuto chuckled darkly, "My mistake. But you're right. I am Orochimaru-sama's spy."

Sakura held the kunai closer, "You're coming back with me to ANBU headquarters and you're going to answer some questions."

Kabuto brushed a finger along Sakura's jaw, "Lovely Sakura. You're just as smart and beautiful like your mother."

Sasuke looked at Sakura. _'Her mother?'_

Sakura stiffened. Kabuto sighed, "Too bad she died such a tragic death."

"Shut up," Sakura hissed. "You and Orochimaru know something about my mother and I'm going to find out what!"

Kabuto smirked, "My loyalty remains with Orochimaru-sama." He unzipped his jacket to reveal paper bombs. Sakura's eyes widened, "Guys, take cover."

Kabuto exploded while the gang took cover.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled.

After the smoke cleared, they saw Sakura clenching her fist.

"Sakura," said Ino. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," she snapped. Then she sighed. "Go home guys. I have to report this to headquarters."

The gang left but there was a question in their minds: _'What had happened to Sakura?'_

As Sasuke brushed pass Sakura, he saw a single tear drop slide down her cheek.

Sasuke was still thinking about the incident in the park. Kabuto knew something about Sakura's dead mother. But what was it? What was it that Sakura was after?

He shook his head. On his way upstairs, he met his older brother Itachi.

Itachi had long black hair tied in a loose ponytail and black eyes. He was supposed to be the heir to the Uchiha Company but he wanted to follow his dreams and join the ANBU. His father agreed after a lot of convincing and Itachi was now the captain of the investigation squad.

Itachi and Sasuke had a love-hate relationship. Though Sasuke would never admit it, he loved and respected his brother.

"Hello foolish little brother," Itachi said with a smirk. "You look tired."

"Hn." Sasuke said as he tried to brush pass Itachi. Itachi stopped him.

"What?" Sasuke asked irritated.

Itachi chuckled and poked Sasuke's forehead, "I know there are a lot of questions in here all surrounding a pink haired agent. "

"How did you . . . ?" Sasuke started to say.

"I know _you_ brother," said Itachi. "And I know Sakura too."

"What is it that she's hiding?" Sasuke asked. "I know she lost her mother. I also feel she has a relation with Matsumoto Yuki. Sakura's looking for something but I don't know what."

Itachi smirked, "You know the answer Sasuke."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is," said Itachi. "You're going through the same confusion she is. Think about it; she lost her mother and she wants to figure something out. Don't you think she wants the answer to what she's looking for too?"

Sasuke considered this, "What about Matsumoto Yuki?"

"A fine woman," said Itachi. He gave a sad smile. "She was the one who named me. Too bad she died a tragic death."

"How does that relate to Sakura?" asked Sasuke.

"You know the answers already Sasuke," said Itachi. "You just have to put the pieces of the puzzle together."

Itachi started to walk downstairs.

"Itachi," said Sasuke. "Who is Sakura's mother?"

Itachi stopped in his tracks. "You should talk to Sakura herself." said Itachi.

"She won't give me a proper answer." Sasuke said flatly.

"Try again," replied Itachi. "It's best if she herself explains it to you. Besides, I have a feeling she'll tell you this time if you ask."

After Itachi left, Sasuke shook his head and went to his room. Itachi said he knew the answers already. He felt that way too. But what was it? Sasuke rubbed his temples and sighed. He laid his head on his pillow and let the sleep take over him.

**Me: Well . . . at least it's long. **

**-Nudges Itachi and Suigetsu-**

**Itachi and Suigetsu: Please review!**


	7. The Investigation

**Here's Chapter 6. Enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 6-The Investigation**

Sakura punched the wall in frustration. She was _so close_ to finding her mother's killer and that rat Kabuto sacrificed himself to keep Orochimaru safe.

After reporting to headquarters, Sakura went home. She was preparing some tea when she heard a knock on her door.

When she opened the door she gasped; it was Uchiha Madara, Fugaku's brother. Madara had long spiky black hair and onyx eyes. He was wearing a black suit and was carrying a briefcase. He was the one who taught Sakura all the fighting moves, the weapons info and more. He was the one who helped Sakura that day, when her mother was killed.

_**Flashback**_

_The ANBU were taking Matsumoto Yuki's body back to headquarters for investigation. Madara, the head of the ANBU squad who was investigating the case, pulled off his orange swirls mask, "What is the time of death?"_

"_Around noon sir," said a squad member. "The cuts marks on her body indicate she had been stabbed numerous times so it probably an attack by a gang. The people around heard a child scream and came rushing to see what it was. They found the body but saw no child."_

_Fugaku, Minato, Hiashi, Hizashi, Shikaku and Inoichi shook their heads. The people started to cry at the loss of the red flame of hope. It started to rain._

"_Even the heavens weep for Yuki." Minato said as he looked up into the sky._

_After everyone had left, the presidents of the five major companies and the ANBU squad stayed behind to investigate more. _

_Madara then heard something from behind the bushes; someone crying and sniffling. He went towards the sound of cries and found a pink haired girl hugging her knees and crying._

_When she saw Madara, her eyes widened with fear._

_Madara lifted the child in his arms and shushed her. Soon, the presidents came as well._

"_She must have been the child who screamed," said Minato, as he rubbed the child's head. "What's your name?"_

"_S-Sakura." The child mumbled shakily._

"_Well Sakura," said Shikaku. "You're going to be alright."_

"_Where's my mommy?" the child asked suddenly. _

"_We'll take you to your mother." Inoichi said softly._

"_S-she was in the bushes," Sakura said as tears streamed down her cheeks. "Blood, lots of b-b-blood." She started to sob again. Madara lulled her to sleep._

"_She said her mother was-" Hizashi started to say._

"_Yuki," said Hiashi. "But Yuki's husband died a few months after their marriage."_

"_Maybe Yuki was pregnant," said Fugaku. "And this must be her and Kenji's child."_

_Madara looked at the sleeping child in his arms. This little girl, Sakura, didn't know she was the descendant of a powerful clan._

"Uchiha-sama." said Sakura.

Madara smirked, "Hello Sakura. May I come in?"

Sakura nodded as Madara stepped inside. Sakura brought two cups of tea and sat next to Madara on the couch.

"When did you return?" asked Sakura.

"Right now," said Madara. "Travelling was fun but I came back because my brother asked for my assistance."

"I guess Fugaku-san told you about the current issues at ANBU headquarters." said Sakura. Madara nodded.

"You've grown to be a beauty," said Madara. "Just like your mother. Maybe even better."

Sakura blushed, "I'm just doing my job, Uchiha-sama."

"Are you still after your mother's killer?" Only Madara knew about Sakura investigating her mother's case. Madara helped her out in every way he could.

Sakura nodded grimly, "I'm not progressing." She told him about the incident with Kabuto and the paper bomb explosion."

"That scum sacrificed himself to remain loyal to that snake bastard," said Sakura. "I was so close . . . "

Madara put a hand on her shoulder, "Patience is the key Sakura. You'll solve the case, definitely you will. That reminds me . . ."

Madara reached for his briefcase and pulled out a sheet of paper, "This might interest you."

Sakura read the paper and her eyes widened, "This is . . . How did you . . ."

"I have my ways," said Madara. "I've been tracking Orochimaru as well. Turns out he has been supplying drugs to drug dealers and importing chemicals for his experiments. Here are the few places he has been to. Maybe if you go there, you'll find the snake man himself."

Sakura looked at Madara with gratitude, "Thank you Uchiha-sama. I don't know how to repay you."

Madara chuckled, "Solve your mother's case. That'll be the best payment you can give me."

He checked his watch and stood up, "I should get going. The presidents want to have a meeting with me regarding this topic. It was nice seeing you Sakura; keep up the good work.

Also, if I were you, I'd check out that place before the clues are gone. You should go first thing tomorrow morning to check it out. You have my permission to go; don't worry, I'll explain it to the presidents." Sakura thanked Madara again. Madara left and Sakura closed the door.

She grabbed the sheet of paper and went to her room. She went to her walk-in closet and went to the very back. She moved her raincoats away to reveal a purple circle consisting of several black ringlets; the Rinnegan. She pressed the pattern with her palm.

The wall opened to reveal a secret passage. _'This time, I will not fail!'_ Sakura thought as she entered the secret passage.

Naruto, Shikamaru, Neji, Hinata, Tenten and Ino were over at Sasuke's house. The girls were watching T.V while Neji meditated. Sasuke and Naruto were bickering and Shikamaru was taking a nap.

The door opened to reveal Madara. Sasuke stood up, "Madara."

Madara smirked, "After so many years, is that how you greet your dear uncle?"

"Hn." Sasuke said as he shoved his hand into his pocket.

"Madara-san!" Naruto exclaimed. "How was your journey?"

"Just fine," replied Madara. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a coupon; a ramen coupon. "Here; if you give this coupon to a ramen shop, you'll get an all you can eat ramen buffet for a whole day. This is a rare coupon but I managed to get one for you."

Naruto grinned, "Madara-san you're the best!"

Mikoto came into the room. She smiled at Madara as she dried her hands on a towel, "Madara, good to see you. How was your trip?"

"Nice to see you too Mikoto," said Madara. "The trip was excellent, thank you."

"Would you like some tea?" asked Mikoto.

Madara shook his head, "No thank you Mikoto. I have to get going soon."

Fugaku stepped into the room, "Madara."

Madara nodded, "Hello, brother."

"Shall we leave then?" said Fugaku. Madara nodded and looked at the gang, "It was nice seeing you again. I'll take you guys out for ice cream this weekend."

"ICE CREAM!" Naruto beamed. Madara chuckled as he left the house with Fugaku.

Naruto turned to Sasuke, "Man, I wish Madara-san was _my_ uncle!"

"Hn." Sasuke said as he rolled his eyes.

The truth was Sasuke thought his uncle was somewhat weird. He would tell Sasuke that 'The Uchiha Company was a still a bud that would bloom one day.' Sasuke thought his uncle was encouraging him for the future but those words seemed to have a double meaning to Sasuke; a meaning he didn't understand.

Sasuke sighed as Ino and Naruto fought for the remote.

"Troublesome." Shikamaru muttered with a yawn.

"Is that so?" Madara said after hearing the story from Fugaku. The presidents were having a meeting with Madara. Madara was the head of the ANBU and knew everything about all the companies.

"If we set up ANBU everywhere," said Minato. "The people will know something's up and it'll only brew panic."

"We could send them in disguise," said Inoichi. "Just like Sakura."

"No," said Madara. "It's not wise to get the ANBU involved around the places where Orochimaru has been; I'm pretty sure that snake is expecting that. I have been tracking him for a while and found some places he's been to. I've sent an agent there to investigate."

"Who did you send?" asked Shikaku.

"Haruno Sakura." Madara said as he sipped his water.

"But that's insane!" exclaimed Hiashi. "If anyone found out she was the child of Matsumoto Yuki . . ."

"Sakura's old enough to take care of herself," said Madara. "She deserves a chance. It's true she's a Matsumoto by blood but that's all the more reason to send her on this mission. The Matsumotos are considered to be a strong clan, after all."

Fugaku sent for Itachi and soon, Itachi came at the door. When he saw Madara, he glared.

"Hello Itachi," said Madara. "Look at you; ANBU investigation squad captain. I remember when I had that post . . ."

"Why are you here?" Itachi cut in.

"Itachi that's no way to greet your uncle," Fugaku said sternly. "He's here to help us with the case."

Itachi's jaw tightened, "How nice."

"Is it wise, Madara?" Hizashi said with a sigh.

"Sakura is a Matsumoto, that's true," said Minato. "But she's still a child."

Madara waved his hand, "I trained her and I am saying this with sheer honesty, Sakura is ready for this. I know she'll not fail; she will bring back information on Orochimaru."

"You're sending Sakura on a mission to find Orochimaru?" Itachi said baffled. He looked at Fugaku. "Father-"

"I know she is young," said Fugaku. "But Madara trained her personally so I know she is strong. Plus, she's one of the most skilled agents we have."

"But we can't risk her," said Itachi. "We need her around if Orochimaru attacks again. Let me go instead of her or at least let me go _with _her."

Fugaku was about to speak but Madara cut him off, "I, as the head of the ANBU squads, firmly remain with the decision of Sakura going on this mission alone. If you defy my orders, you will be off the ANBU team got it?"

Itachi clenched his fists and sighed, "Yes sir."

"Itachi," said Fugaku. "I want you to look after Sasuke and the other heirs while Sakura is away. It will only be until Sakura returns."

"Yes father." said Itachi. He bowed to the presidents and gave Madara one last glare before he left the room.

Itachi closed the door behind him. He didn't like Madara one bit; he felt there was suspicious about his uncle, something dark and evil.

Yuki was like a second mother to him. She was the one who named him, the one who took care of him and the one who convinced Fugaku to let him follow his dreams of joining the ANBU. She personally trained him, made him strong and he wouldn't be who he was today if it weren't for Yuki. He _had _to protect Yuki's daughter, he owed it to her.

Sakura was like a little sister to him and was one of the most skilled agents of his squad. He didn't like the idea of Madara using Sakura for something dangerous. It was true that ANBUs went on dangerous missions but Sakura was special; she was a Matsumoto, the last of her clan. If something happened to her on the mission, the legacy would die with her.

But his father and Madara had forbidden him from going with Sakura.

Then, something caught his eye; Madara's briefcase. Itachi opened it and ran through a folder. It was all about ANBU members. One paper caught his attention. It had a list of names and a couple of places; the names of drug dealers and the places where Orochimaru had been.

Itachi smirked and took a picture of the paper before putting it back. He then went to get a printout of the picture. He had a plan.

Sasuke was bored out of his mind.

Ino and Naruto were _still_ bickering about the channels and Shikamaru, who had just woken up, had come back from the kitchen with a glass of water.

Neji and Tenten were playing chess and Hinata was watching. Sasuke sighed as he gazed out of the window. He thought about Sakura.

He still hadn't figured Sakura out. Itachi told him he already knew the answer. But what was it? Sasuke groaned. The confusion was giving him a major migraine.

He heard a car pull up; it was Itachi. Itachi came into the house and gestured for Sasuke to follow him into the kitchen.

"Hn." Sasuke said flatly. "What do you want?"

"I have a job for you," said Itachi. "It's risky but I guess you'll get the answers you want."

There was a brief silence before Sasuke spoke.

"I'm in," said Sasuke. "Besides, there's nothing better to do."

"It's about Sakura," said Itachi. "Madara's sending her out on her own to investigate on Orochimaru." He handed Sasuke a paper.

"He's probably sending her to those places," Itachi said pointing to the paper. "The nearest one is the old cosmetic factory in the land of tea. Sakura's probably going there first. I want you to follow her and keep her out of trouble."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Why are you giving me this?"

Itachi shrugged, "A lot of reasons which you don't need to know of. I know that Sakura will play an important role in your life so I want you to play a role in hers as well."

Sasuke put aside what Itachi said for a while and folded the paper. He then tucked the paper in his pocket.

"When is she leaving?" he asked.

"First thing tomorrow morning," said Itachi. "If I were you, I'd try going earlier than her."

Sasuke smirked, "You do know you're risking your own brother's life, right?"

Itachi chuckled, "You'd find a way to get to Sakura. It's best if I guide you instead of letting yourself get into trouble."

**Me: Sui-chan and Ita-kun are busy because they're working really hard for the next chapter.**

**-from the other room- Suigetsu: I'M WINNING!**

**Me: What?**

**-Goes to the other room to find Suigetsu and Itachi playing video games-**

**Itachi: -groans- I told you to keep it down you idiot.**

**Suigetsu: -laughs sheepishly- Oops, my bad.**

**Me:-death glare-**

**Suigetsu and Itachi: O.O we're doomed.**

**-Suigetsu and Itachi cry out in pain while Psy-chan goes Gangsta on them-**

**Hinata: Um . . . p-please review. ^_^**


	8. Bonds

**Chappie 7 is up! Enjoy! **

**CHAPTER 7-Bonds**

The next day, Sakura was all ready. She put on a normal outfit; a cream colored long sleeved shirt over a black tank top with tight dark blue jeans and black boots. She pulled her hair in a spiky ponytail and grabbed her bag.

She drove her silver Porsche to her first destination; the old cosmetic factory in the land of tea. She assumed Orochimaru had taken the materials required to make the lipstick for Ino. Sakura put on her shades and turned on the radio. The song 'Chelsea Smile' by Bring Me the Horizon started to burst through the speakers.

Sakura sighed. Rock music always helped her think or calm down. She focused on the road as she drove. Finally she arrived in the land of tea.

It was small but peaceful. The people in the streets were smiling and having fun. Sakura watched as a woman lifted a little girl into her arms and kissed her cheek. Sakura felt a pang of jealousy in her heart. Thinking about her mother made her want to cry. But she remembered Madara's words when he was training her: _'Shedding tears? It's useless! If you must shed something, then let it be sweat. Let your weakness be oozed out of your body.'_

Sakura shook her head and headed for the old cosmetic factory.

It was located a bit far from the main town. It was an old yellow building that stood on a small hill. The paint was peeling off and the signboard, which read 'Teatime Cosmetics,' was now old and faded. Sakura got out of her car and stared at the building in front of her.

She gave a low whistle, "Seems like the place where that snake would do his dirty work." The main entrance was locked so Sakura went around the building and found a backdoor. It was unlocked so Sakura knocked it down with a kick.

Sakura looked around. There wasn't much information; a couple of old cosmetic ingredients and old boxed cosmetics that had expired.

Sakura was about to leave when she heard someone's footsteps. Sakura hid behind a stack of boxed moisturizers. The footsteps were getting closer. Sakura took a deep breath and tackled the person to the ground.

She landed on top of the person. She swiftly pulled out her knife from her boots and held it at the person's throat. Her eyes widened when she saw who the person was.

Sakura's surprised looked changed into an annoyed one.

"Sasuke," Sakura said as she got up off him. "What are you doing here?"

"None of your business." Sasuke said as he brushed the dirt off of his clothes.

Sakura glared at him, 'Did you follow me?"

Sasuke smirked at her, "Maybe."

Sakura glared harder. Sasuke sighed, "I was here earlier than you so you can't say I _followed _you."

"Where's your car?" Sakura asked.

"I parked it near the woods," said Sasuke. "I walked here."

"Why?"

"Like I said, none of your business."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Well, go home. You're interfering in _my _business."

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, "Which is?"

"Borrowing your words," said Sakura. "It's none of your business."

Sakura started to walk away. Sasuke spoke, "I know you're here for Orochimaru."

Sakura stopped in her tracks, "Who told you?"

Sasuke shrugged, "I have my ways."

Sakura looked at him, "I'll say it again; go home. It's dangerous out here."

"I'm not a baby," said Sasuke. "I can take care of myself."

Sakura was about to say something but Sasuke cut her off, "I found something you might be interested in."

Sakura scoffed, "Like what?"

"Like," Sasuke pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket. "What the snake man has been doing here in this factory."

This caught Sakura's attention, "Give me that paper."

Sakura chased Sasuke around the cosmetics factory but Sasuke was faster. He climbed on one of the stacked boxes and smirked down at Sakura.

"I'll say it again," said Sakura. "Give. Me. That. Paper."

Sasuke put it behind his back, "Only on one condition."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Which is?"

"Answer my questions," said Sasuke. "And these papers are yours."

Sakura was about to give her answer but a pipe in the wall exploded and a fire started. It was burning down the cosmetic factory.

"We have to escape," said Sakura. "_Now!_"

They rushed to the door but it was locked shut. Someone had locked them in.

"Damn it!" cursed Sakura.

"The windows." said Sasuke. They rushed to the other side of the factory. A piece of wood fell of Sakura. She yelled in pain. Sasuke quickly helped her get up and carried her to the window.

The windows were too rusted to be opened. Sakura coughed, "I have an Idea. Let me go, Sasuke." Sasuke set her on her feet. Sakura limped to the corner and opened the nearest box of Moisturizers. She started to throw them at the windows and soon the glass shattered.

Sasuke lifted Sakura to reach the windows. Once she was out, she pulled Sasuke up. The fire trucks were nearing the factory. Sasuke and Sakura quickly drove away in Sakura's car before the fire fighters arrived and questioned them.

It was now getting dark and the two decided to stop at a hotel.

"Sorry," said the woman at the counter. "There's only one room available."

Sasuke sighed and rubbed his temples. Sakura cleared her throat and spoke, "That'll be fine." The woman gave them the key to their room.

After reaching their room, Sakura went to take a shower. Sasuke called Itachi and informed him of what had happened.

After showering, Sakura sat on the couch in her tank top. Sasuke sat next to her.

"That door," Sakura started to say. "It was locked from the outside."

"Which means," said Sasuke. "Someone had _meant _to set the factory on fire with us inside."

Sakura nodded grimly. Sasuke saw that Sakura was looking uncomfortable. Then he remembered her wounds. He went to the bathroom and took out the first aid supplies from the cabinet.

"Take off your top." Sasuke said flatly, trying to hide the blush that was daring to creep up on his cheeks. He felt so perverted!

"I'm fine." Sakura muttered.

Sasuke touched her waist and she hissed in pain. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Fine huh?"

Sakura sighed and took off her tank top. She was wearing bindings around her breasts. Sasuke started to clean her wounds.

"Thanks," said Sakura. "Thanks for saving me."

"Hn." Sasuke said as he wrapped her waits with bandages.

He then treated the scratches on her leg and went to the bathroom to take a shower. After he was done, he went back to their room to find Sakura sitting on the edge of the bed. Then Sasuke realized the problem; there was only one bed.

"I'll sleep on the couch." Sasuke muttered.

"No," said Sakura. "You take the bed and I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, I'll sleep on the couch. You're wounds remember?"

"No, I'll be fine. You can take the bed."

Sasuke sighed, "Fine. We'll both sleep on the bed."

Sasuke climbed in from one side and Sakura from the other. Sakura moved to the far edge of the bed, trying to use as little space as possible.

Sasuke reached out and pulled her towards him, "You'll fall off if you go any further."

Sakura turned towards him, "You're enjoying this aren't you?"

Sasuke chuckled and soon Sakura joined him. Sasuke then sat up and grabbed a paper from the bedside table. Sakura sat up too.

He handed Sakura the paper, "You wanted it."

Sakura stared at the paper. It was the paper with the information of what Orochimaru was doing in the cosmetics factory.

Sakura looked at Sasuke, "I haven't agreed to your condition."

Sasuke shrugged.

Sakura stared at the paper, "Thank you Sasuke."

"Hn." Sasuke replied.

After a silence, Sakura spoke.

"You know," she started to say. "I'm kinda bored. You can ask me those questions if you want."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her, "You sure you wanna answer my questions?"

Sakura shrugged, "There's nothing else to do."

"Alright," said Sasuke. "Two questions."

"Deal." replied Sakura.

"Why is it that you're after Orochimaru so badly?" asked Sasuke. "Don't say it's to protect the five great companies. I know that's a part of why you're after him but you're after him for your own reasons too, aren't you?"

Sakura sighed and smirked, "You're very observant, I'll remember that. You're right; I do want to find Orochimaru for my own reasons as well. The reason is . . . well, my mother was murdered and I just know that he had a part in her murder. I'm assuming he's the real killer or knows who the real killer is. I want to, _have_ to avenge my mother."

Sasuke stared at Sakura who had her eyes closed. Finally, she opened them and looked at Sasuke, "What's question two?"

"What is your relation with Matsumoto Yuki?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura stiffened for a moment and then she relaxed. She sighed, "You know the answer already, Sasuke."

"No I don't," said Sasuke. "I thought I did but . . . now I'm just confused."

Sakura looked at him in the eye, "Like I said, you're very observant; even if you don't want to be. I didn't tell you because you knew the answer already. Think about it; Kabuto said my mom died a tragic death. Matsumoto Yuki died a tragic death too. Do you get it?"

It finally hit Sasuke like a slap on his face. His eyes widened, "Matsumoto Yuki is . . . your mother."

Sakura nodded, "That's right. My mother married a man from the Haruno clan, who died before I was born. My mom was pregnant with me when he died. After I was born, she looked after me in secret. She made me use my father's surname to protect me from her enemies. After she was murdered, Madara and the presidents found out my secret. It actually slipped out of my mouth that day. Only two people apart from Madara and the presidents, Itachi-san and a friend of mine, know my secret; until now."

"But you said you were after Orochimaru because you think he is your mom's killer," said Sasuke. "Didn't she die in a gang attack?"

Sakura clenched her fist, "I don't believe that load of crap. My mother was strong and there's no way a gang could have killed her."

"How do you know?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura took a deep breath, "I only told this story to Madara-san. After I was found, I was taken to ANBU headquarters. They had taken my mother's body for investigation. Not to brag, but I was pretty smart for a four year old and I snuck into the lab.

I examined my mother's body and saw a puncture mark on the back of her neck. Madara-san found me in the lab but instead of punishing me for sneaking into the lab, he told me that he too believed my mother wasn't attacked by a gang. He told me that if I wanted to find my mother's killer, I had to become strong. I joined the ANBU at the age of four and started my training."

Sakura gave a light laugh, "This is a dark secret that I feel scared to tell anyone about but weirdly, it's easy to talk to you."

Sasuke looked at Sakura. She had gone through so much; the pain of losing her mother, rough ANBU training at the age of four, confusion and frustration of being unable to find the killer of her mother.

"I know you think I'm crazy," said Sakura. "But whatever you say, I'm still continuing my mission. Just don't tell anyone about this."

"Only on one condition." Sasuke said with a smirk.

Sakura sighed, "And what is that?"

"Let me help you," said Sasuke. Sakura looked at him, puzzled. "I want to help you find your mother's killer."

"It's risky and dangerous," said Sakura. "Why do you want to risk your life to help me?"

"Honestly, I don't know," said Sasuke. "I just . . . feel that I'm supposed to help you with your mission."

Sakura stared at him. Finally, she gave a small smirk, "It's a deal Sasuke."

"Partners?" said Sasuke, as he held out his hand.

"Partners." Sakura said as they shook hands.

Sakura yawned. Sasuke chuckled, "Looks like someone's tired."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Obviously."

Sakura laid her head on the pillow and smiled, not smirked, smiled at Sasuke, "Goodnight . . . partner."

Sasuke gave a small smile before laying his head on the pillow and falling asleep.

**Me: Well, Sui-chan and Ita-kun are in the hospital so . . . Hinata please do the honors.**

**Hinata: Thank you Psy-chan. Please review and stay tuned for the next chapter. **


	9. The Secret Passage

**Here is chappie 8. Hope you like it! ^_^**

**CHAPTER 8-The Secret Passage**

After their truce in the land of tea, Sasuke and Sakura worked on the case of Matsumoto Yuki.

For a month, Sasuke and Sakura did some research after school in the library. It was a secret that no one knew of and they planned to keep it that way. There weren't any recent attacks but the ANBU were still alert.

They had checked all the places that Orochimaru had been to but they didn't find any clues. One day, they were at the library as usual.

Sakura rubbed her temples, "Just when I thought we were progressing."

Sasuke leaned in his chair, "All Orochimaru has been doing is just what he normally does; sell drugs and import chemicals. I don't see how he's related to the explosion in school or the incident in the land of tea. I don't think its Orochimaru."

Sakura shook her head, "It has to be Orochimaru. He told Kabuto to put paper bombs in the school, poison Ino's lipstick and Naruto's gym uniform. Plus, my mom had a puncture mark on her neck; a puncture mark that was made by a needle, a syringe. The only criminal who uses a syringe, is that snake; all evidences point to Orochimaru."

"Think outside the box Sakura," said Sasuke. "We're missing something important."

'_Think outside the box.'_ Sakura's mother had said the exact same thing to her when she was little. Sakura three years old and was trying to solve a five hundred piece jigsaw puzzle but was confused. After her mother said those words, she separated the pieces according to the color and was able to solve it in a day.

"Kill me if you must," said Sasuke. "But even though Orochimaru is connected to the mission of elimination of the heirs, I don't think he's your mother's killer."

Sakura was about to snap back at Sasuke but she held back. Sasuke had planted a seed of doubt in her mind. What if Orochimaru wasn't the real killer?

"If he isn't my mom's killer," said Sakura. "He is surely connected to the real killer."

Sasuke nodded, "But the problem is, we don't know who that person is."

After a long silence, Sakura spoke, "Let's go."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Where?"

"My house," said Sakura. "There's . . . something I need to show you."

They drove to Sakura's house in silence. When they arrived, Sasuke gave a low whistle, "Nice place."

They went to the kitchen. Sakura looked at Sasuke, "Coffee?"

Sasuke shook his head, "No thanks." Sakura nodded and went to fix herself a cup. Sasuke sat on the counter.

"You live alone?" asked Sasuke.

"Yeah," said Sakura. "It's cool but it can be lonely here sometimes."

After a long silence, Sasuke spoke.

"So," said Sasuke. "What is it that you wanted to show me?"

Sakura put her mug in the sink, "Follow me." Sasuke put his mug in the sink as well and followed Sakura upstairs. They stopped in front of a door.

"Just so you know," Sakura said with a smirk. "You're the first person that has been in my room."

Sasuke smirked back, "What an honor."

Sakura rolled her eyes and opened the door. Sakura's room was light green in color. It had one queen sized bed with white bed sheets, a shelf with a lot of books and a couple of decorations, desk that had a computer on it, a stereo and a door that led to her walk-in closet.

"Come on." Sasuke said as she opened the door to her closet.

Sasuke tilted his head, "Isn't it restricted for a guy to go into a girl's closet."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "I'm not showing you my clothes. Don't worry about it."

Sasuke smirked as he followed her in. They walked to the far end of the closet. Sakura turned around to face Sasuke, "Don't tell anyone about this."

"Hn." Sasuke muttered.

Sakura moved the raincoats away to reveal the Rinnegan.

"This," said Sakura as she pointed to the symbol. "This is the Rinnegan; the symbol of power of the Matsumotos."

Sasuke nodded, "Is this what you wanted to show me?"

"This is a part of it," said Sakura. "What I really wanted to show you . . . is this."

Sakura pressed the symbol and the wall opened to reveal a secret passage.

Sasuke raised his eyebrow, "And what is this?"

"You'll see." Sakura said with a smirk. She gestured Sasuke to follow her. Once inside, Sakura switched on a light. They walked through a long corridor. Finally, they reached a door. Sakura twisted the knob and opened the door.

Sasuke's eyes widened at what he saw.

It was a huge room. It was yellow in color had several tables that were filled with papers. Notes hung from clips that were attached to a string and hung on the ceiling. There was a computer and also a board that had three pictures attached on it with magnets and some writings below them; notes and dates. In the corner was a shelf that was filled with files and folders.

"This is my research room," said Sakura. "It was my mom's office but after she died, I used it to do my research. After I discovered this place, when I was seven, I immediately began my work."

"Pretty impressive," Sasuke said as he looked around. He looked at Sakura and smirked. "For a seven year old."

Sakura chuckled, "Well, it wasn't easy."

"Let's get to work, then." Sasuke said as he sat at the computer chair.

Sakura cleared her throat and walked towards the board. She pointed at the picture of a man that had long black hair and yellow snake-like eyes; Orochimaru.

"This is how he looks lately." Sakura told Sasuke.

Sasuke smirked, "I wonder why they didn't catch him when they took this picture."

Sakura rolled her eyes and smirked, "Real cute, Uchiha. But this picture was taken when he was last arrested. He escaped from jail remember?"

Sasuke nodded, "What about the next picture?"

The next picture was of a woman with red hair, red eyes and round black glasses; Karin.

"She's Orochimaru's spy too?" Sasuke asked baffled.

"She _was,"_ said Sakura. "Your little girlfriend worked for Orochimaru for about two months last year because she owed him some money. She just helped Orochimaru in his lab experiments. I've already questioned her years ago and didn't get much info because she wasn't that close to the snake."

"One, she's not my girlfriend," said Sasuke. "Two, Does she know that you attend the same school as her?"

Sakura smirked, "No, because I was in my ANBU uniform and my hair was hidden. If she did know it was me, she'd pee in her pants every time she sees me."

The third picture was of a boy, who looked about twelve, with bright orange hair and orange eyes.

"That's Jugo," said Sakura. "Orochimaru had kidnapped him because he was the younger brother of Kimimaro, the owner of the Kaguya Airlines. We managed to save the boy but Orochimaru escaped. I questioned the boy, me and Madara-san. Turns out that he knew one of the snake's hideouts but when we went to check it out, it was already vacated with no clues left."

Sasuke sighed, "Whoever is behind this must have planned everything from the very beginning so that it won't fail."

"But it _has_ to fail," said Sakura. "The five great Companies are at stake."

They both sat down and got to work. Sakura went over the files and folders containing information about drug dealers while Sasuke browsed through the files on the computer.

There was a folder that said Matsumoto Murdered. Inside it was the article of the newspaper about Yuki's death. There were pictures too. Sasuke opened one of the pictures. It was the picture of a red haired woman; Matsumoto Yuki. Her green eyes were wide open as if she had seen something horrifying. Her body was sprawled in an uncomfortable position and her torso was covered in blood.

"I see you found those." said a voice; it was Sakura.

Sasuke cancelled the image, thinking it would bother Sakura.

"It doesn't bother me, you know," said Sakura. "When I was studying my mother's case, I had to see those."

"How and when did you get those?" asked Sasuke.

"Madara-san gave them to me when I was ten," said Sakura. "I told you, he's the only one who helped me all these years. No one else believed me."

Sasuke's expression darkened, "I don't think you should trust my uncle, Sakura."

"Why?" said Sakura. "He's like a father to me. He's the one-"

"I know," Sasuke cut in. "It's just . . . there's something weird about him and I don't think he's trustable."

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Yeah right. He's the head of the ANBU and the smartest and most skilled fighter in all of Konoha. Why shouldn't I trust him?"

"The face of your worst enemy can be the face of your best friend." Sasuke murmured but Sakura ignored the statement and went back to work.

After a long silence, Sasuke spoke.

"Where was your mother's body found?" asked Sasuke.

"The park," said Sakura. "Her body was in the bushes."

"I think we should investigate there," said Sasuke. "Maybe we'll find some clues."

"I've been there," said Sakura. "There's nothing. Even if I did miss something, it must be gone by now."

"Wouldn't hurt to look again, right?" said Sasuke. Sakura sighed as they exited the secret room.

The next day, they went to the park. The park was empty; people avoided it because Yuki had died there and it brought back sad memories.

Only a few people were there; a little boys playing Frisbee with his dig, a little girl flying a kite with her grandfather, two boy twins playing catch with their father as their mother sat in the grass and watched, an elderly couple relaxing on a bench and a young couple holding hands and taking a walk.

Sakura slipped her hands into Sasuke's. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Sakura. Sakura looked away to hide the blush that was slowly creeping to her cheeks, "Just to blend in."

Sasuke nodded. The two of them walked in silence.

Sakura shivered as she walked towards the bushes; the same bushes where her mother was found. It brought back bad memories. She squeezed Sasuke's hand. Sasuke understood that Sakura didn't like being here so he squeezed her hand back; a gesture to show her that she wasn't alone.

"Well," Sakura said as she let go of Sasuke's hand. "Let's look for nothing."

Like Sakura said, there weren't any clues found. Sasuke was about to give up and go home when something caught his eye; a small dirty, old and tattered cloth that was inside a hole in the tree.

"Sakura," he called out. "I found something."

Sakura jogged towards him. Sasuke held up the piece of cloth, "It looks like this has been here for some time."

"Let's go back to my place." Sakura said in a serious tone.

They went back to the research room. Sakura examined the cloth with a magnifying glass and felt every inch of the cloth with her fingers.

Sakura's eyes widened, "I've seen that kind of cloth before."

"Where?" asked Sasuke.

"When I was little," said Sakura. "I went to a seafood restaurant on my birthday with my mom. It was quite expensive but my mom said it was my birthday treat. She took me out for sushi and the chefs there all wore aprons of that quality cloth."

"Where is that restaurant?" Sasuke said as he put his hands on her shoulders.

"It closed down," said Sakura. "A few days after my mom's death, the people working in that restaurant packed up and left."

"Doesn't it seem a bit too suspicious that they move away right after your mom's death and now we find an apron piece that was worn by the chefs of that same restaurant?" said Sasuke.

Sakura nodded, "If we investigate that restaurant and its staff, we'll get some clues about the killer."

"I'm on it." said Sasuke as he sat down at the computer.

Sakura stood behind Sasuke, "Any idea where that restaurant has moved?"

"Kiri," replied Sasuke. "But if we go there, everyone will suspect something. Plus, we have to be there if any more attacks occur."

Sakura bit her lip. Finally she spoke, "I know someone who can help us."

"Who?" asked Sasuke.

"He's a member of the ANBU investigation squad just like me," said Sakura. "And, he's also my partner in the ANBU."

Sasuke nodded, "He's in Kiri?"

"Yeah," said Sakura. "He went there for a vacation but I think it's about time that he came back."

Sakura pulled out her phone and made a call. Sakura sighed as her call went to voicemail. She left a message after the beep; "It's me. When you get this message, call me immediately." Sakura leaned against the wall.

"Sakura," Sasuke said suddenly. He walked towards her and stood in front of her. "Why did you tell me about all of this? It could have been your little secret but you told me. Why?"

Sakura was silent for a long time. Finally she sighed, "I don't know."

"Yes you do," Sasuke said as he stepped closer. "Give me an answer."

Sakura shook her head, "I don't know, Sasuke. I just . . ."

"Do you trust me?" Sasuke asked as he placed both his hands on either side of Sakura, so that she was trapped between him and the wall.

"Trust?" Sakura scoffed. "I don't trust anyone except Madara-san. I've realized the hard way that trusting someone brings pain."

"Trust is like a mirror," said Sasuke. "You can fix it if it's broken."

"But you can still see the crack in the reflection." Sakura replied.

"You told me about your secrets," said Sasuke. "Secrets you haven't even told to Madara. Why?"

"I don't know!" Sakura yelled. She took a shaky breath. "I don't know."

"Trust me Sakura," said Sasuke slowly. "You have to learn to trust people again. True, it brings pain but you can learn through your mistakes."

"I . . . I'm scared." Sakura admitted shakily.

"Don't be." Sasuke whispered. He leaned down and pressed his lips to Sakura's. Sakura stiffened at first but then relaxed. Sasuke pulled away.

"I'll be leaving then," said Sasuke as he walked towards the door. He turned and looked at Sakura. "I'll see you tomorrow at school." Sakura nodded. Sasuke closed the door behind him and left.

Sakura's heart was beating fast. Sasuke had kissed her so sincerely; a kiss to let her know that he would never betray her. Her hand absently touched her lips. Her body had automatically reacted to Sasuke's kiss. She relaxed when he kissed her. It was then when she realized that she already trusted Sasuke.

Sasuke, after reaching home, went to his room and lay on his bed. He didn't know why he had kissed Sakura. He remembered the look of sadness and fear in her eyes when they talked about trust. Sasuke understood that Sakura had been through a lot and that it was hard for her to trust anyone.

He closed his eyes and gave a small smile at the memory of the kiss. Sakura had stiffened but then relaxed; a gesture which meant she trusted him. He sighed as he let the sleep take over him.

**Me: ooh! SasuSaku fluffiness! **

**Hinata: Please review ^_^**


	10. Confusion

**Chappie nine is now up! Yippee!**

**Suigetsu: I'm finally introduced in this fanfic. –Grins but then winces in pain-**

**Me: Awww poor Sui-chan. –kisses his forehead-**

**CHAPTER 9-Confusion**

After a long weekend, the gang had to go back to school. The bell hadn't rung so the gang sat under a tree.

"Do you think Orochimaru gave up?" asked Tenten.

"He might have," said Naruto. "I mean, he's not attacking anymore."

Sakura shook her head, "It just means he's preparing for something big." Tenten and Naruto looked at each other and gulped.

"I did some research on Orochimaru myself," said Shikamaru. "All the information on him is all ANBU protected."

Sakura nodded, "It will be dangerous if the information gets leaked. Also, if Orochimaru gets a hold of it, he can change it and that will lead the ANBU to danger."

"Ah, but danger is your middle name. Isn't that right . . . Sakura?" a voice said. It was a boy who looked about eighteen. He had purple eyes and shaggy white hair that had blue highlights on the tips. He was wearing a purple tank top and white jeans. He gave the gang a toothy grin and showed his white pointy teeth.

"Yo." He greeted.

Sakura sighed, "What are you doing here?"

The boy shrugged, "I was bored so I might as well come back to Konoha."

"Who are you?" asked Ino.

The boy chuckled, "My apologies. I'm Suigetsu, Sakura's ANBU partner. Don't worry, I know you guys already; Yamanaka Ino, Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Tenten and Hyuuga Hinata." He pointed to each person as he called out their names.

He sat down next to Sakura and put an arm around her, "Miss me?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Stop kidding around Suigetsu."

Suigetsu sighed and released her from his hold, "Still the ice queen, I see."

"So Suigetsu-san," said Hinata. "Are you attending this school now?"

"Yup," said Suigetsu, He then looked at Sasuke and grinned. "So you're Sakura's boyfriend huh?"

"What?" Sasuke said confused.

"He is not my boyfriend." Sakura said as she crossed her arms.

Suigetsu shook his head, "Just when I thought you were growing up. Sakura, do you _want_ to die single and virgin?"

Sakura twitched and bonked him on the head. Suigetsu cried out in pain, "What? You know it's the truth!"

"Hn." Sakura replied.

"Sakura-chan," said Naruto. "You should stop hanging around teme. You're picking up his bad habits."

"Shut up Dobe." Sasuke told the blonde.

The bell rang signaling the students to head to class.

Suigetsu got up and gave the gang a two-fingered salute, "See ya."

"Suigetsu, I hope you haven't forgotten." Sakura told him.

"Forgotten what?" asked Suigetsu. Then he grinned sheepishly as he realized what Sakura was talking about. "About that . . ."

"You are so dead." Sakura told him with a death glare. Suigetsu laughed sheepishly and waved as he ran towards the school building.

Sakura rubbed her temples, "Let's go to class."

Kakashi introduced Suigetsu to the class. Sakura put on her fake smile for the class and greeted him like everyone else did.

"Suigetsu you will sit next to Sakura," announced Kakashi. "Sakura please raise your hand."

Sakura raised her hand and sent Suigetsu a glare but he grinned and calmly sat next to her. Kakashi began his lesson on Marine Life.

Sakura looked at Suigetsu, "I told you to do some research on that restaurant."

Suigetsu shrugged, "I didn't do any research because one, I got kicked out of that place for getting in a fight with a customer and two, I think it's best that you do the investigation by yourself; it's _your_ mother's case were talking about." Suigetsu was Sakura's best friend and he knew Sakura's mother was Matsumoto Yuki.

Two years ago, he had discovered Sakura was tracking her mother's killer but Sakura told him to stay out of it. He agreed but he helped her out and gave her information that might be useful.

Sakura rolled her eyes, "How am I supposed to go to Kiri without getting questioned by the presidents and the ANBU?"

Suigetsu smirked and leaned in his chair, "Just watch."

Sakura didn't know what he meant so she focused on Kakashi's lesson. Finally the bell rang. Suigetsu grinned, "Here we go."

"Before you go," said Kakashi. "I have a surprise for you. As suggested by the principal, I'll be taking the class on a field trip this weekend to Kiri to study more about the Marine Life chapter. Please bring a letter signed by your parents to show that they approve of you going on this trip."

The class cheered as Kakashi left. Neji and Shikamaru followed Naruto who ran out of the class shouting "FIELD TRIP!"

Ino, Hinata and Tenten also walked out of the class talking about the trip. The only people left in class were Sasuke, Sakura and Suigetsu.

Sakura looked at Suigetsu baffled, "You . . ."

Suigetsu sighed, "Yeah it was me. As I said earlier, I didn't do any research since I got kicked out from the place and I felt you should do the investigation since it's your mother we're talking about."

"He knows?" Sasuke asked Sakura.

"Yes," said Sakura. "He and Itachi-san are the ones who know about my bloodline besides the presidents and Madara."

"Anyway," said Suigetsu. "I bumped into the principal, Tsunade, the day before when I had just returned. It started to rain so we stopped at a café and talked about random things like school and stuff. She told me that she wanted Kakashi to do something special for the Marine Life chapter he was going to teach.

I gave Tsunade the idea of the field trip to Kiri since Kiri has a water land where there are all kinds of fish and marine life. She called him immediately called him and threatened him to agree to the trip or he would get his balls ripped off.

You two can go and investigate the restaurant while the others are at the water land. Don't worry; I'll cover for you guys. I'll just make something up and tell your friends and the teachers. Trust me; I can sound very convincing when I want to."

Sakura stared at Suigetsu. Then she tackled him with a hug and kissed his cheek. Then she looked at him with gratitude, "ANBU base number 9. Vault number 7; Combination is 21/17/27. I would have told you sooner but I wanted to see you suffer a bit." Suigetsu's lips tilted upward to form a grin.

Sakura exited the room. Sasuke looked at Suigetsu who was grinning like crazy after what Sakura had told him. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "What's Vault number 7?"

"It's where my mentor's sword is kept," said Suigetsu. "His name was Momochi Zabuza and he died seven years ago in an ANBU assassination mission. I wanted his sword but no one would tell me where it was. But now, it'll finally be mine." Suigetsu exited the class.

Sasuke sighed and went to his next class.

After school was over, Sakura and Sasuke met up at Sakura's house. They were in the research room, preparing for their trip for Kiri.

"We'll need a map to the restaurant," said sakura. "Also, we have to work fast since there's a time limit; we arrive at Kiri by eight o'clock this weekend and go to the restaurant. We can investigate the area around the restaurant for an hour since the restaurant only opens at nine. Once it opens, we'll investigate.

The class leaves the water land probably by three o'clock or earlier so we'll get approximately eight hours to complete the work. I told Suigetsu to call us if there is anything we need to know of." Sasuke nodded.

"I already got a map," said Sasuke. "I got a printout of it yesterday." He handed Sakura the printout. Sakura took it and placed it on the table. She grabbed a sharpie and drew an 'X' at the place where the restaurant was.

"'X' marks the spot." Sakura said with a smirk.

She then went to the shelf and grabbed something from the top of it. She walked back to Sasuke and took his hand.

"Take this." Sakura said as she put something in Sasuke's hand; a chain that had the pendant of a Yang.

"What's this for?" asked Sasuke.

"For good luck," said Sakura. She pulled out a chain from around her neck. Her chain had a pendant of a Yin; the two were a set. "It belonged to my parents. I want you to have that."

"Why?" asked Sasuke.

Sakura gave a small smile, "I guess . . . I trust you."

Sasuke stared at Sakura as she went and sat at the computer. She trusted him. She had finally learned to trust and she started off with him. Sasuke gave a soft smile and went to Sakura. He leaned down so that his lips were at her ear.

"Thank you." He whispered.

Sakura turned her head and gazed into his eyes. Slowly, they leaned in and their lips met. This kiss was different from the one that they shared a few days ago. It was more heated and more passionate.

Sakura suddenly pulled away, "We shouldn't be doing this."

Sasuke wanted to say something but stopped himself when he saw Sakura's confused and somewhat frightened expression. He sighed, "I'm sorry." Sakura nodded and the two went back to what they were doing.

Sasuke reached home and went to his room. He lay on his bed and shook his head. He couldn't stop thinking about Sakura. When he closed his eyes, images of the pink haired agent would pop up.

She made his heart beat fast, she made him want to be different, and she made him feel like he could do anything if he tried.

He recalled the feeling of having Sakura's lips on his. He wanted to be near her all the time; to hold her, kiss her . . .

Sasuke shook his head. What was the pink haired agent doing to his mind?

Sakura went to her room and sat on the floor. She hugged her knees and closed her eyes. The kiss she had shared with Sasuke was so passionate. She was tempted to kiss those lips again.

Sasuke made her feel safe and loved, he made her happy and she trusted him. Her heart always skipped a beat when she saw him and her insides would turn to mush when he kissed her or touched her.

'_Have I fallen in love with him?'_ She thought to herself.

Sakura was baffled at what she had thought and gave a dry chuckle. _'_The_ Haruno Sakura in love? Yeah right, and pigs fly.'_

An image of Sasuke smirking popped up in her mind and she felt heat rush to her cheeks. If this wasn't love . . . then what was it?

Sakura sighed and shook her head. No doubt about it; she was in love with Uchiha Sasuke.

She recalled Madara's words, _'Love? Love is just a burden. Love brings pain and sorrow; it's stupid. It weakens even the most powerful people in the world. It's best if you avoid it. Love only yourself, that's the only way you can attain power.'_

Sakura knew she should let go before it was too late but another voice spoke in her mind; her mother's voice, _'Sakura dear, love doesn't bring pain. Love is what keeps everyone alive and what makes you strong. It is not by loving yourself that you gain power, you attain it by loving others. Don't let it go, now that you have found it.'_

The voices of Madara and her mother echoed in her mind.

"I don't know!" Sakura yelled. A tear slid down her cheek. "I'm . . . so confused."

For the first time in years, Sakura cried. She was afraid and confused and there was no one there to comfort her or give her words of advice. She was all alone. Her life was already tangled up after her mother died and now, Sasuke came into her life and she fell in love with him. She hated Sasuke for the way he made her feel but still . . . that didn't stop her from loving him.

She felt helpless as a deer in the headlights. Sakura cried and cried until she fell asleep on the floor of her bedroom. The cold breeze from her window made her shiver so she curled up into a ball.

'_Mom,'_ she thought. _'You don't know how much I need you.'_

**Suigetsu: I am so kickass!**

**Me:-smirk- Told ya.**

**Me and Suigetsu: Please review! ^_^**


	11. The Ball

**Chappie 10 is now up! **

**Sorry for the late update, but don't worry. From now on, Sui-chan and I will update ASAP! ^_^-**

**CHAPTER 10-The Ball**

It was lunch break at school and the gang was in the cafeteria having their lunch. Ino and Tenten chatted away about the field trip while Naruto ate his ramen and Hinata did Naruto's math homework. Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru silently ate their lunch. Sakura was nowhere to be seen.

"Where do you think she is?" asked Neji.

Sasuke shrugged, "Working."

Shikamaru looked around, "No that you mention it, I haven't seen Suigetsu around either."

Naruto stood up straight with a mouthful of ramen. He swallowed and spoke, "Do you think they're dating?"

Sasuke felt something tug his heart.

"Could be," Neji mused. "They _are_ partners so maybe they developed a romantic relationship on the job."

Shikamaru chuckled, "But the words 'Sakura' and 'Romantic' don't go together."

"Shikamaru," Ino chided. "Every girl has a romantic side. Maybe Sakura finally discovered it."

Just then, Sakura walked into the cafeteria with an annoyed expression on her face as Suigetsu followed her waving his hands in the air like a crazy person.

Suigetsu came over to the gang and grinned, "Hey guys!"

"Whoa you two seem jumpy," Ino said with a smile. "What's the news?"

"Well," Suigetsu started to say as he sat in the seat next to Naruto. "I think Sakura has been brooding for too long. She needs a boyfriend!"

"I don't need a boyfriend," Sakura said flatly as she sat in the seat next to Sasuke. "I'm perfectly fine on my own."

"Why do you think Sakura-chan needs a man in her life, Suigetsu-kun?" Hinata asked timidly.

Suigetsu looked at Sakura and raised an eyebrow, "Didn't you tell them _anything_ about yourself."

"Hn." Sakura muttered.

"Alrighty then!" Suigetsu beamed. "Let's play 'Getting to know Sakura!'"

Sakura snorted, "That's ridiculous."

"No way in hell," Suigetsu said stubbornly. "Now, you guys get to ask Sakura questions and she will answer you. If she doesn't, I'll answer them for you!" Sakura sighed and put her forehead in her palm.

"I'll go first," said Tenten. "Repeating Hinata's question, why is Suigetsu suggesting you get a man in your life?"

"My parents died when I was little so Suigetsu here thinks I need to _date_ someone to get my mind off of things." Sakura said flatly. There was a small silence.

"Sorry." Tenten said sheepishly.

Sakura shook her head, "Don't worry about it."

"Moving on," Suigetsu said. "Any other questions?"

"Who was your first boyfriend?" Ino beamed.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Isn't that a bit personal?"

"Come on," Ino whined. "Please answer it."

"I'll do that," said Suigetsu. "You see Sakura has a very poor history with guys. I mean she has tons of guys crushing her, maybe even lusting her. But the thing is they try to win her over with lame pick up lines which only gives them a broken jaw if it pisses Sakura off.

The last guy who declared his love to Sakura was rejected coldly and he tried to 'seduce' her by moving up close behind her and tried to grope her ass and bite her ear. Keyword: Tried. Poor guy; he's currently in the hospital and apparently he slipped into a coma."

Everyone looked at Sakura who calmly sat in her chair. She shrugged, "That baboon was asking for it."

"So Sakura-chan," said Naruto. "You seem experienced. Tell us; are you a virgin?"

Sakura rolled her eyes, "Why do you keep asking personal questions?"

"Because we're so curious to learn about our Saku-chan," Ino said with a sweet grin. "Now answer it!"

Sakura sighed, "Yes, I'm a virgin."

"No one night stands?" asked Tenten.

Sakura shrugged, "They're not worth my time; or my virginity."

"I told ya," said Suigetsu. "Sakura was a poor dating history."

"What about your first kiss?" Hinata asked.

Sakura almost fell out of her chair. She turned as red as Sasuke's favorite tomatoes, "What the hell?"

"The hell is what," Suigetsu said with a grin. "Judging from your reaction, you already kissed someone. Come on Sak; tell us!"

Sakura cleared her throat, "I'm not answering that, just ask another question."

"No way," Naruto exclaimed. "Come one Sakura-chan; it's not nice to keep secrets!"

Sakura shook her head, "You might as well figure it out yourself." Sasuke chuckled and Sakura glared at him.

"I have a question," Tenten said with a grin. "I promise it isn't persona much."

Sakura sighed, "What is it?"

"No offense," said Tenten. "But since your folks reached the pearly gates early, who gave yo 'the talk?'"

The boys looked slightly uncomfortable except for Naruto and Suigetsu, being the perverts they were. Sakura's lips twitched upward, "That's an interesting question."

"Well, who was it?" Ino asked curiously.

"Hm . . ." Sakura mused. "I think it was Kushina-san and Mikoto-san who gave me 'the talk' in a proper way. Before that . . ."

"What happened?" asked Hinata.

"Well," Sakura said with a smirk. "Let's just say I asked the current presidents what puberty was. They blushed and started to stutter nonsense. It was funny now that I think of it; back then, I didn't understand what they were talking about."

Ino, Suigetsu, Naruto, Hinata and Tenten laughed while Neji, Sasuke and Shikamaru smirked.

"What did the presidents tell you?" asked Naruto.

Sasuke smacked the back of his head, "Dobe, you're such a pervert."

Naruto rubbed his head, "Shut up teme!"

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru. "You guys fight like a married couple."

"We do not!" Naruto and Sasuke said at the same time.

Suigetsu grinned, "Geez guys, lighten up." He hit Naruto on his back _hard_. Naruto stumbled forward a bit an his lips met Sasuke's.

The whole gang was silent, then everyone started to laugh as Naruto and Sasuke clutched their throats and rubbed their lips vigorously. Neji had even managed to take a picture on his Blackberry.

"Eww teme, why'd it have to be with you?" Naruto yelled.

"That's my line, Dobe." Sasuke replied as he rubbed his lips.

Then, the gang heard a new laugh; a sweet and melodious voice. They turned towards the voice and saw Sakura trying to control her laughter. When she saw the gang looking at her, she blushed and looked away, regaining her composure.

"Sakura-chan, you have such a cute laugh." Naruto said with a grin.

"It slipped out." Sakura said as she crossed her arms. Sasuke stared at the pink haired agent. She had laughed and it was music to his ears. He was glad that after everything she had been through, at least she was having some fun and enjoying. He held back a smile.

"It's nice seeing you smile Sak," Suigetsu said patting her back. Then he grinned. "_And_ I have it on video!" Suigetsu exclaimed as he held up his phone. Sakura tried to snatch it but failed. She sighed and shook her head.

"So," said Neji. "I suppose you all are attending the ball tonight?"

"Yes." Everyone replied. Tonight was the ball to celebrate Naruto's mom, Kushina's birthday.

Naruto grinned, "I'll be hosting the party and I can't wait!"

"But can you handle it?" Shikamaru muttered. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.

It was the night of the ball and everyone was already at the Namikaze mansion.

Ino wore a white one shoulder dress and white heels. Her hair was down and was hung over her right shoulder. She also wore a gold chain with a gold heart pendant.

Shikamaru wore a black dress shirt with brown pants and a loosely tied red tie and no jacket.

Tenten wore a black halter dress which showed off her back and black kitten heels. She tied her hair in her signature buns and she also wore a silver bangle on each wrist.

Neji wore a white dress shirt and black pants with a loosely tied grey tie and no jacket.

Sasuke wore a midnight blue dress shirt and black pants with no tie and jacket.

Hinata wore a lilac spaghetti strapped dress with white flats. Her hair was tied in a bun with stray tendrils of her midnight blue hair framing her face. She also wore a pearl necklace.

Naruto wore a brown suit with a white dress shirt and a bright red bow tie.

Everyone gathered at the Namikaze house hold which was now decorated in ribbons, streamers, confetti and dazzling lights. The banquet table was filled with many different exotic food and their specialty; ramen.

Kushina was wearing a crimson tube top gown. Her hair was curled and tied in a half ponytail. Minato kissed her cheek and placed a daisy in her hair.

"Is this thing on?" Naruto said through the mic. It was followed by a loud 'beep' which made everyone clutch their ears.

After the beeping died, Naruto spoke, "Welcome to the Namikaze household, dattebayo! I'll be your host for the evening, Uzumaki Naruto. As we all know, today is my mom's birthday so Happy Birthday mom! So without further ado, let's get this party started!"

Everyone cheered and raised their glasses. After Naruto went around greeting the guests, he met the gang who were in the garden.

"Hey guys!" exclaimed a voice. They turned to see a cloaked figure walking towards them; an ANBU. He was wearing a black cloak that covered his hair and what he was wearing. A shark mask covered his face but they all knew who he was.

"Hey Suigetsu," Naruto said with a grin. "You loo different."

Suigetsu removed the mask and placed it on the side of his head. He gave a toothy grin to Naruto, "Likewise bro."

"Suigetsu," said a female voice. It was another ANBU. Her hair and clothes were hidden and her cat mask was in place. "We're supposed to be guarding the party, not having fun."

Suigetsu grinned, "Awww come on Sak! Will ya lighten up?"

Sakura removed her mask and placed it on the side of her head, just like Suigetsu. She raised an eyebrow at Suigetsu.

"Hey Sakura-chan," said Hinata. She then tilted her head and looked at Suigetsu and Sakura. "How come you guys aren't in formal dresses?"

"We're ANBU," replied Sakura. "We're here as security guards and not to party."

"Hn." Sasuke said monotonously.

Sakura smirked, "What? Were you expecting me to wear a dress?"

Sasuke looked away, "Absolutely not.

Sakura chuckled and spoke, "As I said, we're here as security guards and not as guests." She glared at Suigetsu who sighed.

"She's right," he said. "Well, see ya." He put his mask back on and made a peace sign with his fingers before leaving with Sakura.

Karin was also there wearing a skimpy black dress that hardly covered anything. Since she was Naruto's far cousin, she had attended the party. She clung to Sasuke the entire time.

"Hinata-chan let's dance!" Naruto exclaimed as he literally dragged a blushing Hinata to the dance floor.

"Let's go dace too Shikamaru!" Ino beamed. Shikamaru muttered a troublesome as Ino too dragged him to dance. Neji and Tenten sweat dropped at the two hyper-active blondes and went to get a drink.

"Sasuke-kun," Karin purred. "Dance with me."

"No." Sasuke said coldly.

"Awww come on," she pouted. "Don't be such a stick in the mud." She started to drag Sasuke. No matter how many times he pulled away, she'd latch herself upon him. Sasuke groaned; for a slut, she was tough.

Suddenly, a blur of white pulled Karin away from Sasuke. It was Suigetsu who gave a fake grin while twitching; obviously, he wasn't enjoying this.

"I'll give thi _lovely_ lady the dance she desires," Suigetsu said as he waltzed past Sasuke. He whispered something in Sasuke's ear. "Go to the balcony; consider this as a gift." He waltzed away with Karin.

Sasuke did as Suigetsu told and went to the balcony. To his surprise, Sakura was there. Her mask was off, revealing her porcelain face, and her hands rested on the railing. Her short and messy cherry blossom hair blew in the night breeze. She hadn't noticed his presence so he took a couple of slow steps towards her. The moon casted it's cool and majestic glow upon the balcony.

"Beautiful night isn't it?" said Sasuke.

Sakura turned around immediately to the sound of his voice. She sighed and looked back up to the moon, "It is."

Sakura looked over Sasuke's shoulder and saw Suigetsu dancing with Karin. She chuckled, "Looks like Suigetsu's having fun."

"Hardly." Sasuke muttered.

They stood on the balcony enjoying the cool night. Then Sasuke looked at Sakura, "Dance with me."

Sakura looked at him, baffled, and turned a light shade of pink, "I can't; I don't know how."

Sasuke took her hands and placed them on his shoulders, "Then let me teach you."

They started to dance slowly; their bodies swayed to the music. It seemed like forever; the night was calm and the atmosphere was peaceful. After the song ended, Sakura looked at Sasuke in the eye and gave a soft smile, "Thank you Sasuke." She pulled away and left the balcony.

Sasuke watched her as she left. He then sighed and smirked. Soon, Neji came to him and handed him his iPhone, "Suigetsu said he borrowed it; he wanted me to return it." And with that, he left the balcony.

Sasuke checked his pockets and realized that Suigetsu had taken his phone. Maybe it was when he pulled Karin away from him.

On the screen there was a message from Suigetsu that said'_Check out your video files. Consider this as another gift from me.'_

Sasuke didn't keep any videos on his phone but he checked anyway. Suigetsu had added a video. Sasuke groaned as he watched it; it was of Naruto and his 'kiss.

He was about to turn it off when a musical laughter played out of his phone. He looked at the screen to see Sakura, smiling and trying to control her laughter. Sasuke smirked and made a mental note to thank Suigetsu the next time he saw him.

**Suigetsu-groans- Of all the people, I had to dance with **_**Karin?**_** Sasuke, you owe me big time bro.**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Me: Hope you liked it.**

**Suigetsu: We'll update soon, I promise.**

**Sasuke: Hn.**

**Me-sweat drop- er that's Sasuke language for 'Please Review' s PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^**


	12. The Hoshigaki Seafood Restaurant

**Chappie 11 is now up! **

**Listen guys, first off, the exams are near so I'll only be able to update from the beginning of July (Summer Vacation)**

**Also, here are some things I gotta say to some of my lovely readers:**

**animelover171: Haha glad you like it ;) thank you so much for the kind words.**

**ILoveSxS: I so agree to that but Sakura being too lovey dovey would spoil the story . . . LOL. Glad you're enjoying it. Thanks.**

**mangafreack: No way! I'm not taking it as an angry feedback. ^_ ^ in some stories, Naruto is way too dumb, I agree! But it makes him all the more lovable. Of course he is as strong as Sasuke! It's just that I'm not writing much about their strength. Don't worry; Naruto plays an important and supportive role in this fanfic.**

**CHAPTER 11- The Hoshigaki Seafood Restaurant**

The weekend came by and Kakashi's class met up at the bus stop. Kiri was a two hour drive so they had to leave at six in the morning.

Neji and Tenten sat together talking about a football game. Naruto and Hinata sat together listened to some music from Hinata's iPod. Shikamaru was sleeping and Ino was going through a fashion magazine. Sasuke and Sakura sat together.

Sasuke looked at Sakura and saw her bags under her eyes and noticed that her otherwise curious emerald eyes were now a dull jade, "You okay?"

"I'm fine," Sakura said flatly. "Just . . . tired."

"Hn." Sasuke said as he pushed Sakura's head down on his shoulder.

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"Get some sleep," Sasuke told her. "I'll wake you up when we arrive in Kiri."

Sakura wanted to argue but she didn't have the strength to. She murmured a "Thank you" and closed her eyes.

Sasuke stared at Sakura as she slept. For someone who has been through so much, she looked like she was at peace. Sasuke tucked a strand of hair from her face.

"Teme," Naruto whispered from the seat in front of him. He grinned at Sasuke. "Admit it; you like Sakura-chan."

"Hn. I do not." Sasuke said flatly.

"Yeah right," Naruto said sarcastically. "I can see the way you look at her, teme. Do something before someone else takes her."

Sasuke wanted to snap back but he knew Naruto was right; he did want Sakura to be his. But Sakura was already dealing with so much. He didn't want to burden her anymore.

"I . . . can't." Sasuke murmured.

"What do you mean you can't?" Naruto asked in confusion. "All you have to do is-"

"I can't okay!" Sasuke said coldly. He sighed and sadly gazed out the window. "I just . . . can't Naruto."

His voice was laced with a hint of sadness. Sasuke stared out of the bus window, trying to get his mind off the pink agent. Naruto, being his best friend, realized there was something about Sakura that was holding Sasuke back from what he desired.

Naruto sighed, "Sasuke, nothing is impossible if you try." And with that he turned back in front to talk to Hinata.

After a long drive, they arrived at the water land. Before anyone stepped out, Kakashi made an announcement.

"Now remember kids," Kakashi chided. "You have to be on your best behavior. Take notes for it will be useful in your exams and also you are allowed to take pictures. Yosh! Let's go."

The class murmured excitedly as they hurried out of the bus. Sasuke turned to Sakura and gently shook her. Sakura moaned in her sleep and slowly opened her eyes.

"We're in Kiri now." Sasuke said softly.

Sakura nodded, "Let's go."

Suigetsu met them outside the bus, "Now listen; I'll try to buy you enough time for you to get the job done. The owner of the restaurant is not a bad man so violence wouldn't be needed."

Sakura nodded, "Thank you Suigetsu."

Suigetsu grinned, "No problem. Oh and get the job done _fast. _No detours, two of you." Suigetsu winked playfully and jogged off.

Sakura sighed and shook her head, "Let's go."

Hoshigaki Seafood Restaurant was a few blocks south from the water land. It was big blue building that had a huge shark toy above the sign board. The whole place was lit up and fancy.

"Well," said Sakura. "Let's go in."

The duo were expecting a really fancy restaurant with expensive furniture but it consisted of several sushi bars and the tables and chairs were the ones that you usually see in fast food restaurants. The whole place was packed; the chefs sliced and diced different fishes as they prepared sushi and other seafood and waiters went around taking order and serving food to the customers.

"Hello." said a voice. It was a girl with purple hair tied in two braids and brown eyes. She looked about Sakura's age. She must have been a waitress at the place since she was wearing a pink apron that said 'Hoshigaki Seafood Restaurant' on the pocket of her apron. She looked at Sasuke and blushed. Sasuke inwardly groaned; fan girl.

"My name is Ami," she said with a shy smile. "How may I help you?"

"We would like to meet the owner of the restaurant." Sakura said flatly. Ami looked at Sakura and wrinkled her nose in disgust. She then turned back to Sasuke and batted her eyelashes, "Would you like to meet him too?"

"Hn." Sasuke said as he looked away.

Ami giggled and grabbed Sasuke's arm, "Let's go."

Before Ami could drag Sasuke away, Sakura grabbed Sasuke's other hand. She glared at Ami, "Equal hospitality must be shown to all the customers. That is the first rule to a successful business. You do not that by flirting with customers."

Ami straightened her braids, "Yeah, yeah; but he's not your boyfriend right? So the rule to a successful business doesn't say you can't find true love on the job." She smiled flirtatiously at Sasuke who sighed, annoyed.

Sakura bit her lip, annoyed and the purple haired waitress. Then she smirked, "You're right, he isn't my boyfriend. He's my fiancé."

Both Ami and Sasuke looked at Sakura, baffled.

"But . . . you guys are high school students!" Ami exclaimed.

"So?" Sakura said coolly. "That doesn't mean we can't be engaged right? Now show us where the owner of the restaurant is or I'll report you saying you were flirting with my husband to be."

Ami cleared her throat and spoke, "Hoshigaki-sama is in the back. Take this door; it leads to a corridor. He's in the second door to the left." Ami pointed to a wooden door at the back of the restaurant and went away mumbling something about how all the hot guys were taken already.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at Sakura, "Fiancé?"

Sakura shrugged, "I had to think of something or else she wouldn't leave us alone would she?"

The two of them followed the instructions that Ami gave them. The corridor seemed never-ending. The walls were a sea blue cover and the floor was made of marble. They found the door they were looking for and stood in front of it.

Sakura knocked three times.

"Come in." A gruff male voice said from inside.

Sakura opened the door slowly. Inside, there was a large fireplace burning in the corner with three chairs in front of it. Several stuffed animal heads hung from the wall along with pictures of the restaurant when it was first founded, a few guns and a portrait of Matsumoto Yuki.

Sakura tensed when she saw the portrait. Her mother was smiling back from the photo at her and it brought back bad memories again. Sasuke put a hand on Sakura's shoulder to comfort her. Sakura nodded in thanks and the two of them stepped inside.

"How my I help you?" asked the same gruff voice. It was man who was sitting in one of the chairs in front of the fire place. He looked like he was in his mid-forties with spiky indigo hair and a slightly wrinkled and somewhat blue face. He grinned at the two and showed his teeth which looked like the teeth of a shark.

"I'm Kisame," said the man. "Please have a seat."

The two took a seat. Sakura cleared her throat and spoke, "Hello Kisame-san. I am Sakura and this is Sasuke. We are here to ask you a few questions-"

"About Matsumoto Yuki," Kisame said with a sad grin. He sighed and looked at the picture of Yuki on the wall. "I knew this day would come."

"You knew we were coming?" asked Sasuke.

"Well I didn't expect you to come," Kisame said playfully. "Tell me, how is Itachi? It's been several years since I've seen that boy . . ."

"Don't change the subject," said Sasuke. "You weren't expecting me but you were expecting Sakura."

After a brief silence, Kisame spoke, "That is correct. As I predicted, a child of Matsumoto Yuki is just as smart as her."

"How do you know I'm a child of Matsumoto Yuki?" Sakura asked slowly.

Kisame looked at Sakura, "My dear, I knew your mother. I'm the one who named you."

"You . . . you're my god father?" Sakura asked baffled.

"Yuki gave birth to you on a mission," explained Kisame. "She was tracking a group of thieves and she had to stop by at my restaurant because her water broke. I helped her and she was grateful. As a token of her appreciation, she told me to name her little angel and I did; Sakura."

"If you knew who I was," said Sakura. She sounded angry and a little hurt. "Why didn't you help me when I needed it? Why?"

Kisame sighed and looked at the fire. His bluish face looked purple in the light of the fire.

"Sakura," he said sadly. "Things got . . . complicated. Your mother was a wonderful woman. But . . . a man would do anything for his family ne?"

"What are you talking about?" Sakura said shakily.

"I . . . did something terrible," Kisame admitted, his voice laced with guilt. "Something that I truly regret."

"You," Sakura said slowly. "You . . . you're related to my mother's death aren't you?"

A tear slid down Kisame's cheek, "I can't lie to you. I was at a crisis. My restaurant had burned down and I couldn't even access into my bank account. I had no money at the time to support my family and my mother was in the hospital fighting cancer. Her bills needed to be paid but I didn't have the money.

Then I received a phone call. The person told me to come and get the body of Yuki and dump in somewhere."

A tear slid down Sakura's cheek, "My mom wasn't killed by a gang . . ."

Kisame smiled sadly, "You never believed that crap did you? No she wasn't. She was stabbed multiple times to get the killer off the trail. I agreed because I was foolish and desperate. As I dragged her body through the park, she spoke to me. I was shocked she was even alive.

She told me to leave her in the park. She told me it brought back many good memories for you and her. I asked, no, begged for her forgiveness and being the amazing person she is, she did. I left her there and ran away. I go to that park often to remember Yuki."

Sasuke grabbed Kisame by the collar, "You're telling me Sakura lost her mother because of you? You could have saved her!"

"Sasuke," Sakura said her voice impossibly soft. She had tears streaming mercilessly down her face. "Let him go."

Sasuke reluctantly let go of Kisame. Kisame went down on his knees in front of Sakura and started to weep, "I'm sorry Sakura. I failed Yuki and I failed you."

Sakura gave a small smile, "Kisame-san, for some reason I can't bring myself to hate you. But you knew the real killer don't you? Tell me who it is. Do it for me. Do it for my mom."

Kisame shook his head, "I swore never to speak his name. He worked with Orochimaru from the beginning and planned all of it."

"So Orochimaru isn't the real killer." Sasuke murmured.

"But he was involved in the murder," Kisame said bitterly. He turned to Sakura. "Sakura, if anything happened to you, I'd never be able to live with myself. Stay away from your mother's case."

"But I have to solve it," Sakura yelled angrily. She then sighed. "Kisame-san, you'd avenge your mother is she was murdered wouldn't you? Tell me who it is. If you don't, innocent people could get killed just like my mother."

After a long silence, Kisame spoke, "I swore never to spoke his name and I don't go back on my word. However, I will tell you this; he manipulates people to make himself seem innocent. He's a real genius and the mastermind behind it all."

Sakura shook her head, "I don't understand."

Kisame smiled, "You will, soon enough. Remember this; the face of your worst enemy can be the face of your best friend. Take care, my child." He kissed Sakura's forehead and stroked her hair.

Kisame fell upon her and Sakura caught him. She respected him; a man who lived a life of guilt. The pain and depression weakened him but he held on until Sakura came. Now he had drifted off to another world with a peaceful mind. Sakura put Kisame's cold body back in his chair.

"May the gods be with you." Sakura murmured as she planted a soft kiss upon her god father's head. She then turned to Sasuke, "Let's go."

They went back to the water land in silence. They made it back just in time too. The bus had arrived and the class was ready to head back to Konoha.

The bus ride was silent. Sakura seemed to be deep in thought and Sasuke knew she was thinking about her mother's killer. She seemed lost and confused and Sasuke felt so . . . helpless; he hated the feeling.

After reaching Konoha, Sasuke offered to drive Sakura home. He walked Sakura to her doorstep.

"Get some rest," he told her. "I'll . . . see you tomorrow." He walked back to his car but when he reached halfway, two hands wrapped themselves around his waist. Baffled he turned around only to be met my Sakura's lips upon his.

He was shocked at first as Sakura was kissing him with so much passion but eventually he gave in and kissed back. Sakura had tears streaming down her face and after a while she pulled away and hugged Sasuke.

"Sasuke," she murmured shakily. "I . . . I need you. Please . . . make love to me, Sasuke. Please?"

Sasuke was shocked by what she asked him but he looked at the pink haired agent, lost, confused and sad with tears dribbling down her cheeks. He brushed the tears away with the pad of his thumb and kissed her. They went inside and Sasuke made love to the pink haired agent.

He pulled the covers over them and held her close. Before sleep could take over him, he whispered the words that he had kept in his heart for so long, "Sakura . . . I love you."

Sakura stared at the sleeping face of Sasuke and more tears streamed down her cheeks. She snuggled close to him and wrapped her arms around his body. This may be the last time she would ever see him and she knew that because her life was about to take a different turn.

**Me: -hoot! - That was some hot love up there!**

**Suigetsu: Erm . . . hope you liked it. Psy-chan got a bit horny writing that.**

**Me: Hey I did NOT get horny!**

**Suigetsu- grins and shrugs-**

**Itachi: Please leave a feedback. We'll update after Psy-chan's exams are over. **


	13. My Best Friend Uzumaki Naruto

**Itachi, Suigetsu and Me: WE'RE BACK! ^_^**

**Me: Exams were a pain in the rear end but now it's finally over!**

**Suigetsu: We're back with a brand new chapter. Sorry we kept you guys waiting!**

**Itachi: This one is all about Naruto and Sasuke. –Chuckles evilly-**

**Sasuke: -twitch- Not funny, Itachi!**

**Me: Non-yaoi, by the way.**

**Sasuke: -sighs with relief-**

**Suigetsu: And don't worry; we'll try to update ASAP! :D**

**CHAPTER 12-My Best Friend; Uzumaki Naruto**

The rays of the morning sun peeped through the curtains of Sakura's windows. Sasuke woke up and stretched as he yawned. The clock on the bed-side table on his side read 8:15 a.m. Then he realized that Sakura wasn't there. He looked around the room but she wasn't there. His clothes were neatly folded on the edge of the bed and had her house keys and a note on top.

Sasuke opened the note and read what Sakura had written, _"I'm sorry."_

Sasuke shook his head and sighed. He showered in Sakura's bathroom and put on his clothes. Sakura had left the house. He locked the door and hid the keys under a flower pot outside her door. As he drove home, he couldn't help but think about Sakura. She was acting differently; like she was never going to see him again.

A cold fist closed over Sasuke's heart. What if Sakura left to investigate on her own? What if she was in danger? Sasuke slammed his fist on the steering wheel and glared at the road in front of him.

After he pulled up in front of his house, he noticed that both his father's and Itachi's cars were not there. That would mean he would be home alone with his mother. Sasuke tried to open the door but it was locked. He groaned. Great; his mom was out too and now he was locked outside his own house.

His cell phone started to buzz; it was Naruto.

"Hn." Sasuke said monotonously as he answered the phone.

"Yo teme," Naruto yelled. "Where the hell have you been?"

"Stop being so loud Dobe." Sasuke replied, annoyed.

"Listen," said Naruto. "As your best friend I'm concerned about you."

Sasuke scoffed, "How nice."

"I'm serious," Naruto said in a serious tone; all the hyper-activeness in his voice was gone. "You've been acting very weird lately and I know it's something related to Sakura-chan. I'm not forcing you to tell me but just . . . stop holding back. Talk to me about it if you want. I don't like seeing you like this, man. Tell you what; how about you come over to my place right now?"

Sasuke sighed, "Fine. My mom's gone and I'm locked out any ways."

Naruto laughed at this, "Poor teme! Oh and bring some ramen when you come!" And with that, he hung up. Sasuke shook his head; Naruto _has _to use the word ramen at least once when he talks. Sasuke often asked himself why Naruto was his best friend.

Sasuke drove to the Namikaze household after buying two ramen cups from a nearby grocery store. It was the same with Naruto's folks; they weren't home.

Sasuke was about to knock but the door opened itself, revealing Naruto with his 4 year old cousin, Konohamaru, sleeping on his back. Naruto was wearing black boxers and a pale yellow t-shirt that had a picture of a ramen bowl on it.

Naruto grinned, "Hey teme. Let's go to my room."

Sasuke nodded and the two of them headed upstairs.

"Your folks are out too huh?" said Sasuke.

Naruto nodded, "Yeah. The presidents are having another meeting and my mom's out for shopping; probably with your mom."

Naruto tucked Konohamaru in his parents' bedroom and the two went to Naruto's room.

It was orange in color and had many pictures of bands, basketball players and ramen bowls. It consisted of a bed (with ramen bed sheets), a shelf full of basketball, football, table tennis and ramen-eating contest trophies, a dressing mirror, a window with orange and black curtains, a big closet and a study table with a laptop on it.

Sasuke had been to Naruto's place many times so he was familiar with the place. He smirked, "For someone as gross and immature as you, I must say you've learned to keep clean."

Naruto pouted, "Shut up! It's not my fault my mom's so darn scary. Damn it! Don't tell her I said that or else I'm toast."

"Hn." Sasuke said as he sat on the chair. "Hinata must have taught you a thing or two as well." Naruto and Hinata were finally going out after Naruto got the guts to ask her out. At first, Neji was totally against it but eventually he was okay with it as he wanted to see his beloved cousin happy.

Naruto grinned sheepishly, "You could say that."

He opened his closet and pulled out a black track pant and a navy blue one. He held them up to Sasuke, "Which one do you think I should wear?"

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "What are you, a girl? Just put on any one of them. It's not that you won't be a Dobe, whatever you wear."

"Shut up teme!" Naruto yelled.

Konohamaru opened the door of Naruto's room. He rubbed his eyes, "Naruto-nii, you're so loud."

"The kid's right, you know." Sasuke muttered.

Naruto gave Sasuke a glare and went to pick up Konohamaru, "Sorry Konohamaru. Tell you what; you back to sleep and when you wake up, we'll go out for ice cream."

"Ice cream," Konohamaru said with a lazy grin. He yawned and laid his head on Naruto's shoulder. "Nii-san's treat . . . Cookies and cream . . . "

Naruto left the room to put Konohamaru back into bed in his parents' room. When he came back, he put on his black track pant and put his blue one back after folding it neatly.

Sasuke raised an eye brow at Naruto, "Since when do you fold your clothes? You usually throw them in."

"Mom." He said glumly as he closed the closet door.

Naruto sat cross legged on the bed, "So . . . what's up teme?"

"The ceiling." Sasuke said flatly.

Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke, "That's not what I meant! I mean . . . what's been bothering you lately?"

Sasuke sighed as he opened the ramen cups and poured some hot water from a small boiler in Naruto's room ("For emergency ramen needs." He had said.) Naruto held up his hands defensively, "Look, if you don't want to talk about it . . . "

"Things have been complicated," Sasuke replied. Naruto stared at his best friend. "I just . . . I don't know what to do anymore."

"Well," Naruto started to say. "Why don't you tell Sakura how you feel?"

"I can't Naruto," Sasuke said as he handed Naruto a ramen cup. "She's already got tons of . . . 'stuff' going on. I don't want to burden her anymore."

After a brief silence, Naruto spoke.

"Don't be selfish teme," said Naruto. Sasuke raised an eyebrow at him. Naruto slurped his ramen. "If she has a lot of 'stuff' going on, why aren't you helping her? It may seem like you're holding back for her own good but from my point of view, it seems like you enjoy watching her carry the burden on her own. I thought you were better than this, man."

Sasuke looked at Naruto, baffled. Sakura was going through a lot and all he was doing was pulling away when he knew somewhere deep down, that as strong as she may be, she needed help; _his _help. He stirred his ramen as he looked out of Naruto's window, "I didn't realize . . . "

"Well now you do," Naruto said with a grin. "And I think it's about time you did something about it. Tell her, teme. It will be for the best."

"What if she isn't ready?" Sasuke asked as he looked into Naruto's cerulean eyes.

"Then she never will be," Naruto replied. He put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "That's your cue to move on."

"But I don't want to," Sasuke said stubbornly. "I don't want to let her go or move on."

Naruto sighed, "You're right; it is complicated, what you're going through. But the best thing to do right now is to tell her how you feel; for better or for worst. And remember Sasuke, I'm always here to watch your back." Sasuke nodded in thanks.

"So teme," said Naruto. "You weren't home last night, right? So where were you?"

"I was at Sakura's." Sasuke replied.

"And?" Naruto prompted.

"We did . . . stuff together." Sasuke said slowly.

"What kind of stuff?" Naruto said as he gave Sasuke a suspicious look.

"Well . . . we . . . why should I tell you?" Sasuke said as he gave Naruto a glare. This was getting more and more awkward by the minute.

Naruto gasped dramatically and fell off the bed. He stood up and looked at Sasuke, "You guys did _it?_"

"So what if we did?" Sasuke replied as he looked away, trying to hide the blush that was slowly creeping up on his cheeks.

"But if you guys did _it,"_ said Naruto. "Doesn't that mean you guys are a couple? Who initiated it anyway?"

"She did." Sasuke replied.

"And did you ask her why?" Naruto asked Sasuke.

Sasuke was silent. Naruto shook his head in disbelief, "So that's it? You just let her walk away? Man, teme, and I thought _I _was the stupid one!"

"She left okay!" Sasuke snapped as he stood up from the chair. Naruto's eyes widened. Sasuke sighed as he ran his hand through his raven locks. "I wanted to ask her about . . . our relationship but she wasn't there in the morning. She left a note saying she was sorry."

"Sorry for what?" Naruto asked.

Sasuke shook his head, "I don't know, Naruto. And it's going to give me a major migraine.

Naruto stood up from the bed and walked over to Sasuke, "Sasuke, she might be gone forever. You have to find her and tell her. Like I said; it's for better or for worst but you have to take the risk."

"I'm . . . I feel . . ." Sasuke struggled for words.

Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder, "Listen, it's okay to be scared. But you have to face your fears sooner or later. Nobody's perfect; not even you, Uchiha Sasuke!" Naruto gave Sasuke a toothy smile and Sasuke gave a smirk which was close to a smile.

The two shared a guy hug. It was brief but had meaning. This was the reason Sasuke and Naruto were best friends; the two shared an unbreakable bond and understood each other perfectly. They were complete opposites, yet no one knew them better them each other.

Naruto pulled away and gave a cheeky grin, "Don't tell anyone about that, teme; God knows what will happen if people found out I . . . _hugged _you!" Naruto shivered at the thought.

Sasuke smirked, "Wasn't planning on it. I'd die if anyone found out I _hugged_ a Dobe." He winced when he said 'hugged.'

For the next few hours, the two played video games and listened to music. After Konohamaru woke up, they all went out for ice cream. They took Sasuke's car and they were on their way. Naruto, who was in the front seat with Konohamaru on his lap, was singing.

"I scream, you scream. We all scream for ice cream!" They sang in union.

Sasuke groaned, "Will you to shut up for five minutes?"

"Only if _you_ treat us!" Konohamaru said mischievously. Naruto hooted and high-fived his cousin; the kid was a miniature Naruto with black hair and eyes.

"Fine," Sasuke muttered. "Just be quiet." The two quieted down and after about two minutes, Naruto broke the silence and suddenly screamed.

"Stop the car!" He yelled. Sasuke stomped on the breaks and they all jerked forward. Sasuke glared at Naruto, "What the hell, Dobe?"

Naruto opened the door and Sasuke and Konohamaru watched as Naruto ran . . . towards Hinata who was walking down the street.

"Hinata-chan!" Naruto exclaimed as he hugged his blushing girlfriend. "Let's go out for ice cream!"

Sasuke and Konohamaru sweat-dropped at Naruto's behavior. Konohamaru sighed, "Nii-san can be very weird sometimes."

Sasuke couldn't agree more. But he wouldn't have it any other way. He smirked as Naruto dragged Hinata over to the car.

'_Thank you, Naruto.'_ Sasuke thought to himself.

**Me: What do you think?**

**Naruto: HORRIBLE! DAMN IT, YOU MADE ME HUG TEME!**

**Sasuke: Why the hell does everything have to be with Dobe?**

**Naruto: That's my line, teme!**

**Me: -snaps my finger and the two of them shuts up-**

**Itachi: Hmmm . . . not too short-**

**Suigetsu: But not too long either. I say the length is okay.**

**Itachi: Agreed.**

**Me: Well, we'll try to make the next chapter longer. Please leave a feedback.**

**Ita, Sui and Me: PLEASE REVIEW! ^_^**


	14. The Missing Agent

**Me: Well, here's chapter 13. Enjoy! ^_^**

**CHAPTER 13-The Missing Agent**

The next day at school, Sakura wasn't present. It had been a week and no sign of Sakura anywhere.

The gang met Suigetsu outside the cafeteria during the lunch break.

"Hello Suigetsu-kun." Hinata greeted.

Suigetsu grinned, "Hey guys."

"Have you seen Sakura around?" asked Ino with concern in her voice.

Suigetsu sighed, "She's took a few days off; she said she needed a little space and time to think. She just came back yesterday."

"Is she okay? Is she hurt?" asked Naruto.

Suigetsu scratched his head, "It's complicated. How about we meet at the café after school? I'll try to explain the situation."

"Sounds good." Shikamaru said with a nod.

School went by and they all met up at the café. After ordering coffee, Naruto, "Okay, so what's bugging Sakura-chan?"

Suigetsu sighed and shook his head, "Like I said, things have been complicated lately; Sakura's been acting really weird."

"Weird?" Tenten asked.

Suigetsu nodded, "She came by at ANBU headquarters yesterday morning and for the whole day, all she did was training. She seemed angry; really angry. She blew up one of the training areas. She came like the wind and left like the storm."

"That's unusual." Neji said as he shook his head.

"But that's not the weird part," continued Suigetsu. "Before she left, I asked her why she was so ticked off."

"What did she say?" asked Naruto.

"She hugged me," said Suigetsu. "She told me to wield my mentor's sword well and told me to take care of myself. It was like . . . she was telling me goodbye."

Sasuke stiffened and Naruto looked at Sasuke. Hinata shook her head, "I hope Sakura-chan's okay."

Naruto put an arm around his girlfriend, "Don't worry Hinata-chan; she's strong, she'll be fine!" Hinata smiled and nodded.

"Well I gotta get home," Shikamaru said standing up. "Mom's gonna kill me if I'm late again."

Soon everyone left. Sasuke was about to leave but Suigetsu called to him, "Can we talk?"

Sasuke nodded and sat back down, in the seat in front of Suigetsu. Suigetsu sighed and closed his eyes, thinking.

"What is it you want to talk about?" Sasuke asked as he leaned back on his chair.

Suigetsu opened his eyes and spoke, "Sasuke, you're the only person she has been around for quite sometimes. She started to act weirdly after returning from Kiri. What exactly happened during your meeting with Kisame?"

Sasuke looked out of the window, "Long story."

Suigetsu propped his elbows on the table, "I've got time." Sasuke sighed and told Suigetsu about Kisame being Sakura's godfather and the one who 'disposed' of her mother's body after the murder.

Suigetsu clenched his fists, "So it wasn't a gang who attacked her; Sakura was right."

Sasuke nodded, "Kisame told her that the person who performed the murder was associated with Orochimaru and when Sakura asked him who the killer was, he just told her that the face of her worst enemy can be the face of her best friend, as he swore never to speak the killer's name ever again."

"That clears out one thing," said Suigetsu. Then he looked Sasuke. "But there's another. What happened after leaving Kiri and coming back to Konoha? You drove her home right?"

"Yeah, I drove her home and told her to get some rest." Sasuke said calmly. He avoided telling Suigetsu about Sakura and his passionate and heated night. A blush was daring to creep onto this cheeks but he suppressed it.

Suigetsu raised an eyebrow, looking at Sasuke suspiciously. Then he sighed, "I don't know why, but I feel you're the only one who can help her in . . . whatever she's going through. Find her and talk to her. Please Sasuke; she's like my sister and I'm worried about her."

Sasuke nodded, "I will."

Suigetsu got up and grabbed his coat, "Well, see ya." Sasuke nodded in farewell. Sasuke stayed in the café for a while, thinking about Sakura; the pink haired agent who had stolen his heart. Soon it started to rain and Sasuke closed his eyes and sighed.

'_Sakura,' _Sasuke thought to himself. He opened his eyes and watched the raindrops tap on the glass of the window. _'Where are you?'_

There was no turning back; this was it. Sakura wrapped the cloak more tightly around herself. She wore a black shirt, which had elbow-length sleeves, over a fishnet and dark blue pants with black ankle boots. Her weapon pouch was attached around her waist and her Katana was on her back. The cool night breeze made the tree branches sway ever so slowly. A few leaves fell off of the branches and danced in the air.

She requested Madara and the presidents for a leave and they granted it to her. She stayed in different hotels and not at her own house. She didn't stay in her own house after her night with Sasuke. Thinking about him brought tears to her eyes but she refused to let them fall.

Sakura walked towards the small cave that was hidden behind a couple of boulders and creeper plants. _'That rat better be right or else I'll kill him.'_ Sakura thought angrily.

During her 'day off' she had been tracking one of Orochimaru's subordinates; Yakushi Kabuto. It turns out that the rat didn't die in that blast. It was just a diversion to escape. Sakura saw him once in town and immediately started to track him down.

_**Flashback**_

_Sakura knew that all of Orochimaru's subordinates were rotten troublemakers that were usually found hanging out at clubs. _

_She decided to go and take a look at one of the most troubled club in Konoha; Oto. It was the place where a money-loving bimbo who was trying to kill Ino just because someone who called him on the phone promised him a huge amount of money._

_She wore a long black coat over a black long sleeved shirt, black skinny jeans and leather boots. To hide her pink hair, she put on a blond wig which was long and wavy and reached her mid back. She also put on black shades to cover her eyes. To blend in with the crowd of troublemakers, she put on some red lipstick and applied some cheap perfume._

_Being an ANBU, she was ready with her equipment as well; a dagger, which was dipped in a paralyzing potion, was hidden in her left boot, shurikens, kunais and paper bombs hidden in a pouch that was strapped to her waist inside her cloak and senbons hidden in the sleeve of her shirt. All her weapons were dipped in a deadly poison which she invented herself._

_Sakura decided to walk instead of taking her car. As she walked, she noticed a hooded figure moving from around the corner. The person looked at her and she felt she should play along so she gave a flirtatious smile. The person was standing under a lamp post so Sakura could see the person's dirty smirk._

"_Going to Oto?" He asked her. Sakura immediately recognized the voice. Her eyes widened but her shades hid it. She gave another smile and nodded, "I heard its fun there." Sakura changed the tone of her voice to make it higher and unrecognizable._

"_Ah, first time here huh?" The person said as he walked towards her. "Let me be your guide then. I'm Kabuto, Yakushi Kabuto." Kabuto removed his hood to reveal his silver hair and glasses. Sakura smirked; she was right._

"_I'm Yuki, Uchino Yuki." Sakura said with a smile. She inwardly cursed herself for using her mother's surname in such a situation but she couldn't think of anything else. Also, she came up with the Uchino by combining Uchiha and Haruno together. Sakura inwardly groaned; she was going nuts._

"_Shall we get going then?" Kabuto said with a smirk. Sakura simply nodded and started to walk with Kabuto to Oto. The place was packed; some were dirty dancing on the dance floor, some were having arm wrestling matches, some were making out in the back and some were drinking at the bar._

"_So Yuki-chan," said Kabuto. "Where are you from? I haven't seen you around much." He was way too close but Sakura told herself to bear it for a little more._

"_Oh, I just arrived here from Kumo," Sakura said sweetly. "I'm supposed to meet my friends here."_

"_Well I bet your friends wouldn't mind if I borrow you for a while." Kabuto whispered as he wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist from behind. He buried his face in her neck. Sakura took a deep breath and turned around. She wrapped her arms around Kabuto's neck. She hated doing this but she was doing it for a greater good._

_She leaned in so that her lips were hovering above his right ear, "Why don't you come and get me . . . Ka-bu-to-ku-n." She whispered seductively. She felt disgusted with herself but she kept telling herself that she was doing this for everyone's safety; Sasuke's safety._

_She let go of Kabuto and gave him one last smirk before walking away from him. She knew there was a back door somewhere and her plan was to lead him outside and attack him. Kabuto soon followed her. Sakura tried to be as 'mysterious' as possible and mixed with the crowd making sure that Kabuto would follow her._

_She opened the back door and hid in the alley. Soon, Kabuto appeared and started to look around. He grinned nastily, "Yuki-chan, come out, come out, wherever you are." _

_Sakura used to go on assassination missions when she was ten. She had to accompany Madara on his assassination missions. The presidents were firmly against it and forbade Madara to take her on such missions again._

_Though she never did any of the killing, she was very observant and picked up some of Madara's assassinating moves._

_Kabuto walked around looking for 'Yuki.' Sakura made girlish giggles to make the situation less suspicious. She swiftly moved around and Kabuto looked around confused. Sakura soon had him right where she wanted him. She climbed up on a dumpster and when Kabuto came looking into the alley, she jumped on him from above and pinned him to the ground._

_Kabuto struggled and punched Sakura in the jaw, causing blood to trickle down the corner of her mouth but Sakura stabbed her dagger into Kabuto's left leg and he yowled in pain. He tried to move but his leg but failed; Sakura's paralyzing potion was working like a charm._

"_And I thought you killed yourself to remain loyal to that snake!" Sakura said coldly in her normal voice._

_Kabuto's eyes widened, "That voice. . . You're . . . Haruno Sakura!"_

_Sakura removed her blond wig and smirked devilishly, "Had you fooled for a minute there, didn't I?"_

_Kabuto struggled some more and Sakura laughed darkly, "The more you move, the more the paralyzing potion flows through your body. The more it flows through your body, the more numb and immovable you become."_

_Sakura watched as Kabuto's eyes became droopy. Kabuto glared at her, "Bitch . . . "_

_Sakura gave a fake smile and watched as Kabuto passed off. The potion paralyzes the victim for an hour so Sakura had to get Kabuto to her house for questioning before he woke up. _

Sakura smirked. Kabuto was a harder nut to crack than she had thought and she wasn't able to get any information out of him. However, she used his phone to track Orochimaru's current location. Kabuto was currently knocked out cold for another hour or two . . . maybe more.

As she walked, she thought about Sasuke. He told her that he loved her and hearing those words made her heart flutter. But her fate was sealed; she would die fighting her mother's killer and protecting what was important to her. She could never have a future with Sasuke. Even if she did survive through it all; she would be in trouble for breaking the rules and maybe even fired. Then, she and Sasuke could never be together.

Sakura smiled sadly. _'I never even got to tell him goodbye. Heck, I didn't even get a chance to tell him that I love him too.' _She thought sadly. She stopped in front of the cave and took a deep breath.

She looked at the night sky and saw a shooting star. Sakura wasn't the type to wish on a star and pray but right now, she needed all the help she could get. She closed her eyes and prayed with all her heart, _'Please make this work; for the good of this entire town!'_

Sakura opened her eyes, which shone bright with determination. _'It's now or never.'_ She thought to herself. She grabbed her katana and entered the cave.

The heirs and the presidents were at the ANBU headquarters. Tenten and Suigetsu were in the weapons' room; Tenten absolutely loved it. Although Tenten wasn't a part of a prestigious family, she was invited by Hizashi since she was now Neji's girlfriend. It was the heirs' first time there and after the tour, they were in the main conference room.

"This is where all the ANBU matters are discussed. The ANBU call it Madara's room." Fugaku said with a smirk.

"Why?" asked Neji.

"Madara is the head of the ANBU," explained Hizashi. "The ANBU, though they work under us, are most loyal to Madara and we need him for running the ANBU."

"Wow," said Naruto. "Madara-san sure is powerful!"

Minato smiled and ruffled his son's hair, "Indeed he is."

Suddenly, Itachi, Suigetsu and Tenten burst in the room with shocked expression on their faces. Neji rushed to Tenten's side and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Tenten, what's wrong?"

"It's Sakura," Itachi said slowly. "She-"

"What happened to her Itachi?" Sasuke demanded. He hadn't seen her around during the tour. In fact, he hadn't seen her for a long time. What had happened to Sakura?

"She's left us . . . forever." Suigetsu said as he clenched his fists.

**Me: Damn it! It ain't long . . . but I think I did okay don't you think?**

**Suigetsu: You're right; it is short but I think its okay. Itachi?**

**Itachi: The length is short but the quality of the content depends on the readers.**

**Me: -nods- You're right, Itachi. Speaking of our readers, thank you so much for the kind words ^_^ I have a surprise for you guys. Tada!**

**-Sasuke enters wearing a blue cheerleader's dress carrying blue pompoms, Neji in a white one with white pompoms, Shikamaru in a green one with green pompoms and Naruto in a yellow one with yellow pompoms. All are wearing makeup and their hairs are tied in two pigtails-**

**Suigetsu: That's my cue! –gets the tape recorder ready-**

**Itachi: O.O well otouto . . . don't you look . . . beautiful.**

**Sasuke: -twitches- Shut up!**

**Naruto: -grins- Y'all ready?**

**Neji: I'm not gonna do it.**

**Shikamaru: Agreed.**

**Me:-death glare- You don't have a choice. Okay honey, play the music!**

**Suigetsu: You got it! –The karaoke to the song 'Call me maybe' starts playing-**

**Me: Wrote the lyrics myself, by the way. Enjoy! –Glares at the four boys-**

**Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru and Neji: -starts to sing and dance (the Macarena steps 3)-**_**"Hey I just met you, and this is crazy, but read this fanfic, and review maybe.  
I know the length is short, we are sorry, but read this fanfic, and review maybe.  
Don't you worry readers, we'll update real soon, we'll update real soon, we'll update real, real soon!"**_


	15. Orochimaru

**Me: Time to clear some doubts! Enjoy ^_^**

**CHAPTER 14-Orochimaru**

"What do you mean she's gone forever?" Shikaku demanded.

Suigetsu shook his head and handed him a note. Shikaku read it and he cursed under his breath. "What is it?" asked Hiashi.

"A note from Sakura." Shikaku replied trying to sound calm.

"Well what does it say?" asked Ino.

"Forgive me," Shikamaru read out. "But I've decided to go elsewhere, away from Konoha, to do some research and I won't be returning back, ever. Thank you for all that you have done for me . . . but this is the end. Signed, Sakura."

Sasuke clenched his fists. He knew Sakura would leave sooner or later and she had. He wanted to punch something badly for not being able to stop her.

Judging by what Sakura had written, she was out looking for her mother's killer. He didn't know what to do. He could take the presidents to Sakura's research room and track her down.

But he swore not to tell anyone about it. He reached for the necklace around his neck; the one Sakura gave him. The Yang pendant hung around the chain. He stared at it for a while. Then, he made up his mind.

"What is that girl thinking?" Fugaku said in disbelief. "She knows the situation we're in and now she's just quitting?"

"What kind of research any way?" Minato said softly.

'_Sorry Sakura . . . but this is for your own good.'_ Sasuke thought with a smirk.

"She's doing research on her mother's death." Sasuke spoke up. Everyone turned to look at him.

"Sasuke." Suigetsu warned.

"It's for the best Suigetsu," Sasuke replied. "For Sakura's safety."

"How do you know . . ." Inoichi started to say.

Itachi answered to this, "Otouto here knows the truth about Sakura."

After a brief silence, Hizashi chuckled, "As expected of your boy, Fugaku."

"What are you talking about?" asked Hinata.

The presidents looked at each other and nodded. Hiashi put a hand on his daughter's shoulder, "You know the story about the Matsumotos?"

"Yes." Hinata replied.

"The last survivor was a woman named Matsumoto Yuki," said Neji. Then his eyes widened. "Don't tell me she's-"

"Yes," said Fugaku. "She is Sakura's mother."

There was another silence.

"But," Tenten started to say. "She died in a gang attack, didn't she?"

"Sakura never believed that," Suigetsu said grimly. "She's been tracking Orochimaru for her own reasons as well; to track her mother's killer."

"We have to find her before she gets herself into further danger!" said Minato.

"How do we track her?" asked Ino.

"Simple," said Sasuke. Everyone looked at him. "We go to her house; there is something you need to see."

The cave led through a long tunnel that smelled like acids and damp moss. Sakura kept walking. It was weird that there were no guards there but that just made Sakura's job easier.

She came to the end of the tunnel and found a door. Slowly, she opened the door and what she saw inside shocked her. Different types of machinery were there and there were large glass cases with dead bodies in it. Sakura wanted to vomit but she held on.

She hid behind different machines and kept moving. She peered from the machine she was hiding behind. She was a man conducting some tests with the chemicals that were laid out on the table. The man had long and oily black hair and was wearing a lab coat; Orochimaru.

Sakura clenched her fists and readied her katana. But suddenly, Orochimaru started to laugh, "My dear Matsumoto, I know you're there."

Sakura smirked and stepped out of hiding, "And I thought you were plain dumb."

Orochimaru turned around. He had deathly pale skin and snake-like yellow eyes with silted pupils. He licked his lips revealing his long snake-like tongue. Sakura really wanted to throw up because that was just way too weird.

"Let me guess," Orochimaru taunted. "You think I killed your mother and now you're here for revenge."

"Well that's what I _thought_," Sakura said with a glare. "But right now I'm here to talk to you about my mother's killer."

Orochimaru's eyes widened slightly but then he gave a snake-like grin, "You've come this far just for your deceased mother. And you know that I didn't kill your mother?"

"If you were the one," said Sakura. "You'd be dead by now. Besides, I know that you were the one who helped my mother's killer get what he wanted; her death."

"What a smart girl!" Orochimaru boomed. "Would you like a round of applause?"

"Stop kidding around," Sakura said as she held the tip of her katana under Orochimaru's chin. "If you don't want me to slice your throat, you will talk."

Orochimaru sighed, "I guess you have a right to know. You're right; I injected an empty syringe into your mother's neck to finish her off. She put up a good fight but she was out numbered."

"And who was the one you were helping?" Sakura demanded as she held the tip closer.

"I would tell you," Orochimaru said slowly. "If you weren't going TO DIE!" Orochimaru pulled out a katana of his own from the sleeve of his lab coat and knocked Sakura's katana out of her hand.

He came running towards her; to stab her directly in the heart but Sakura deflected the jab with a kunai. She then released her poisoned senbons from her hair and threw them towards Orochimaru who deflected it. She threw more weapons at him. While he was busy dodging them, she kicked his legs to send him off balance.

Orochimaru grunted and shakily stood up; two poisoned kunais were in his left leg and a shuriken was in his right forearm. Sakura smirked. _'The snake wouldn't be able to move now.'_ She thought.

"Good," said Orochimaru. "But not good enough!" He came charging towards her and caught her off guard. He punched her in the stomach making her hurl backwards. Her back hit the wall.

"How did you . . ." Sakura started to say as she stood up.

Orochimaru cackled, "I'm a mad scientist, child. I work with poison and chemicals. I have antibodies in my body which neutralize the poison. Therefore, your weapons are useless against me."

Sakura cursed under her breath and grabbed another kunai from her pouch. She refused to go down without a fight. And with that, she charged towards Orochimaru.

Sasuke knew he was toast once they found Sakura but right now, all he wanted was Sakura safe and sound.

The presidents and the heirs pulled up in front of Sakura's house and got out of their cars. Fugaku looked at Sasuke, "Lead the way, son."

Sasuke dug up the key from the flower pot that was in front of Sakura's door and opened the door to the house. They stepped inside and looked around.

Naruto whistled, "Wow! Sakura-chan's house is sweet!"

"It seems she's not home." Neji said as he looked around.

"She's not," said Sasuke. "We're here to find something that might lead us to where she is. Follow me." He led them upstairs and opened the door to Sakura's room.

"Hold on," said Ino. She put her hands on her hips and raised an eyebrow at Sasuke. "How do you know this is her room?"

"I've been here before." Sasuke replied calmly.

"For what?" asked Tenten.

"A lot of different reasons. Look, does that really matter right now?" Sasuke said, annoyed. The presidents, Neji and Shikamaru smirked while Naruto, Ino and Tenten snickered. Hinata simply smiled. Sasuke inwardly groaned.

Sasuke led them to her closet and opened the door.

"Troublesome," said Shikamaru. "Now we're invading her closet."

Sasuke moved her raincoats away to reveal the Rinnegan.

Minato's eyes widened, "Is that-"

"Yes, it is; the Rinnegan," said Sasuke. "But this isn't what I wanted to show you."

He pressed the pattern and the passage opened up. Everyone was baffled. Sasuke sighed, "Sakura's gonna kill me for this but . . . do I have a choice?"

They walked down the corridor and finally they came to the door of the secret room. Sasuke opened them and what the presidents and the heirs saw left them baffled.

"What is this?" Fugaku said slowly.

"This," Sasuke said as he gestured to the room. "This is Sakura's research room. She told me that she discovered this room when she was seven and she's been doing her own investigation here, ever since."

The presidents and the heirs looked around. Shikaku read one of the notes that was hanging from the ceiling and his eyes widened, "Sakura got more information than the whole ANBU."

"Look at this," said Suigetsu pointing to the computer screen. There were pictures of a woman's dead body; the woman was Matsumoto Yuki. "How do you think that got there?"

Hiashi shook his head in disbelief, "Those pictures were ANBU protected. Does that mean Sakura stole from headquarters?"

"No," Sasuke cut in harshly. "She told me Madara gave them to her to help her in her investigation. She said he was the only one who believed that her mother wasn't killed by a gang."

"I knew." Suigetsu said childishly.

"Yes but you though she was tracking the so-called 'gang,'" said Neji. "When in reality, she was tracking Orochimaru to get to the real killer."

Suddenly, they heard a banging sound in the darker side of the room. The sound got louder and finally, someone stumbled forward.

"K-Kabuto?" Tenten said in disbelief.

It was Kabuto. He was all tied up with ropes on a chair and had a cloth tied around his mouth. He glared up to the heirs and presidents.

"I thought you died!" Ino exclaimed.

"Well you thought wrong." Kabuto managed to say.

Itachi picked him up from the floor, placed the chair on the ground, so it was facing him, and removed the cloth in Kabuto's mouth. He glared at him, "Who brought you here?"

"What makes you think I'd co-operate and talk to you?" Kabuto said with a smirk.

Itachi had had it; Sakura was like his little sister and was the daughter of his godmother. She was missing and now this rat, Kabuto, refused to tell him where she was.

Itachi clenched his fist and was about to punch Kabuto in the face but a blur of yellow stepped in front him and stopped his hand; it was Minato.

Everyone, except the presidents, was baffled. Minato was about a few meters far away from Itachi. How did he get in front of him so quickly?

Minato looked at Itachi, "I don't think violence will get us anywhere, Itachi."

Itachi retrieved his hand and bowed his head, "Forgive me."

Minato smiled, "Don't worry about it."

"Dad . . ." Naruto started to say.

Minato looked back at his son, "What's wrong?"

"How did you . . . you were . . ." Ino started to say.

Kabuto chuckled, "So it's true, what Orochimaru-sama said. The traits of the Sacred Clans live on."

"Naruto," said Shikaku. "Do you remember what capabilities the Namikazes had?"

Naruto scratched his head, "Um . . . I can't remember."

"The Namikazes could control the elements of water and wind and could release enormous amount of _chakra_ from their bodies and use it as a dangerous weapon," explained Hiashi. "They were also said to have inhuman speed and strength.

Although _chakra _manipulation cannot be done anymore, some of the other capabilities like speed and strength can still be performed. Your father perfected both."

"We served as ANBU for a few years when we were young," said Inoichi. "Back then, your father was known as the 'Yellow Flash of Konoha' for his speed."

Minato smiled sheepishly and scratched his cheek, "Oh, quit it. You're making me blush."

"Dad, you're awesome!" Naruto beamed. "Ne, can you teach me how to do that too?"

Minato smiled and nodded, "How about after this case is closed?" Naruto nodded happily.

Fugaku looked at Kabuto and glared coldly, "Talk."

Sakura cursed under her breath; she was out of weapons. She and Orochimaru were fighting for quite some time. She tried to punch Orochimaru in the face but he grabbed her fist and kneed her in the stomach. Sakura coughed blood and fell to the ground.

Orochimaru chuckled darkly, "You fought well . . . but in the end it wasn't enough."

Sakura tried to get up but Orochimaru stepped on her stomach and pushed her back on the floor. He grabbed an empty syringe from the table and readied it.

"Don't worry," he said with a snake-like grin. "I'll kill just like the way I killed your mother."

Sakura's vision became hazy. She had no energy left to fight. But then, she saw images; faces of her mother, her friends and Sasuke. They wouldn't be happy if she died and let them down. She saw her katana, lying not so far away from her. That's when she thought of a plan.

Sakura, with all her might, kicked Orochimaru where the sun doesn't shine.

Orochimaru cried out in pain and dropped the syringe. As Orochimaru was in pain, Sakura scrambled away from him and grabbed her katana. Before Orochimaru could do anything, Sakura stabbed him straight through his heart.

Orochimaru's eyes widened as blood trickled down the corner of his mouth, "This wasn't . . . supposed to happen . . ."

"I am a Matsumoto by blood," said Sakura. "Your fate was sealed the moment I entered your lair; you would die by my hands."

Orochimaru fell to the ground. He gave a dry chuckle, "Now that I'm going to die, you would never know your mother's real killer . . . nor would you be able to save Konoha from being destroyed tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?" Sakura asked, baffled.

"That's right," Orochimaru said with a smug smirk. "The lord is going to . . . destroy the whole town tomorrow . . . at noon and you can't do anything . . ." and with that, Orochimaru died.

Sakura punched the wall in frustration. She left the ANBU and now no one was there to help her. The town was going to get destroyed the next day and she could do nothing.

She heard her mother's voice in her head, _'Sakura dear, you still have time. Don't waste it . . . you have to save this town!'_

Sakura knew her mother was right but she didn't know where to go. She had no clue or evidence to help her solve the case.

Suddenly, a ringing caused her to turn to Orochimaru's dead body. She searched his pockets and found a phone. The name and number on the screen made her eyes widen in horror.

Sakura was beyond shocked seeing the name and number that was appearing on Orochimaru's, _Orochimaru's_ phone.

"No . . ." she whispered.

She remembered Kisame's words from long ago, _'The face of your enemy can be the face of your best friend.'_

Sasuke told her the same thing too but she refused to believe it; she ignored it. But now, she couldn't ignore what was in front of her.

She shakily answered the phone.

"Hello . . . Sakura." Madara's voice rang out from the other end of the phone.

**Me: Well I think we all saw that coming but wait! More suspense and excitement are coming up and trust me, you'd never see it coming.**

**Suigetsu: Find out what Psy-chan means in Chapter 15!**

**Itachi: We'll update ASAP!**

**Ita, Sui and Me: Please review! ^_^**


	16. The Lord

**Oh yeah! You'll never see it coming. Sorry for the late update; I was making this chapter special ;) Do check out my poll based on this story :)**

**CHAPTER 15-The Lord**

After tending her wounds, Sakura prepared for her battle. It was already dawn and Sakura knew she had to hurry because it was today that Madara was going to blow up the town.

As Sakura headed for her next destination, she couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face. The person she cared for the most, the person she looked up to as a father, brother and teacher, was her mother's killer.

'_Why?'_ she thought to herself. Madara was a charming man; a great ANBU, a strong-willed man and had a compassionate heart. She couldn't understand why he would kill her mother and plan on destroying Konoha; his hometown.

There was a nagging voice in the back of her head as she recalled Orochimaru's dying words.

"_The lord is going to . . . destroy the whole town tomorrow . . . at noon and you can't do anything . . ."_

She found out that Madara was her mother's killer. Still, why did she feel that Orochimaru wasn't referring to Madara as 'The Lord?'

She arrived at her desired destination; the old ANBU headquarters, located in the heart of the woods. It was once a majestic building. Now it was old and dirty with wild plants growing around it like a protective barrier.

She readied her katana and headed inside; it was going to be tough since Madara was the one who trained her and he knows every move she knows. However, she refused to go down without a fight.

It was dark and cold but Sakura didn't try to produce any light for she felt it would attract unwanted attention. She walked through a narrow corridor and at the end was a door. She could hear voices inside.

'_You bastard!'_ a woman's voice exclaimed. Sakura's eyes widened. She would recognize that voice anywhere; it was her mother's voice.

Slowly, Sakura opened the door and she saw a screen; a large screen. There was a projector, that was placed on a small table, showing a video on the screen; a video of her mother.

'_What is this?' _Sakura thought to herself.

Her mother, Yuki, looked very angry . . . and a little hurt. Her red hair was wild and tangled messily and her green eyes shone with so much emotion. She was wearing her ANBU uniform and was carrying a long katana.

'_How could you?' _Yuki exclaimed. _'They're your family!'_

A person stepped out from the shadows to face Yuki. The person was also an ANBU and was wearing an orange swirls mask on the side of his head; Madara. Sakura clenched her fists.

Madara chuckled darkly, _'My dear Yuki . . . if you must know, I did this for power.'_

'_Power?' _Yuki said baffled. _'Madara, you're the soon-to-be head of the ANBU! You have people who love and respect you. Isn't that enough?'_

'_The more the merrier,' _Madara said with a malicious grin. _'After I finish off the current presidents of the five major companies, I shall eliminate the heirs and take over all their property; the fire lord would agree with me, he does like me a lot.'_

'_I can't believe you,' _Yuki said sadly. _'You're blinded by your lust for power.'_

'_Glad you finally realize it,' _Madara exclaimed with fake glee. _'So my dear . . . what are you going to do about it?'_

For a moment, Yuki didn't do anything. Sakura saw a tear slide down her mother's cheek. Finally Yuki spoke, _'I loved you, you know.'_ Sakura was baffled; that was unexpected.

'_I really did,' _Yuki continued sadly. Madara's emotionless mask was still in place. _'I hate seeing you like this, love. I hate the idea of seeing all my loved ones dead and lifeless.'_

She paused for a while. Then she looked Madara in the eye, '_That's why I'm going to put you out of all this hatred and lust for power and protect my friends and family!'_

Yuki charged at Madara but Madara dodged and whipped out six kunais and threw them at her. Yuki deflected it with her blade but Madara swiftly ran towards her and tackled her to the ground.

Yuki spat on the ground and got up. She came running towards Madara, like she was going to punch him, but when she got close she caught him off guard and kicked his legs making him loose balance and fall.

Sakura watched as her mother put up a fierce fight against Madara. Tears streamed down her face; she knew how it ended, no matter how fiercely her mother could fight.

Yuki then glared at Madara and took a few steps back. There was a closet behind her she opened the door revealing a small lever. Madara's eyes widened, _'You wouldn't . . .'_

Yuki smirked and smashed the lever into pieces. Madara glared at her, _'You will pay for that.'_

Yuki gave a mocking laugh, _'I don't think so. Give up Madara; you've lost and you know it. I've destroyed the lever that would have set off the explosives you set up in the city.'_

'_DIE!'_ Madara yelled and with blinding speed, he ran towards Yuki and stabbed her in the stomach.

"NO!" Sakura said shakily as she watched her mother's eyes widen in horror. But then Yuki grinned, _'You think it's that easy to kill me?'_

Madara pulled the katana out of her, only to stab her again. Yuki screamed but she didn't stop grinning. Madara stabbed her multiple times and Yuki fell to the ground. Sakura couldn't hold back her tears.

Madara started to walk away but a soft and shaky laughter made him look back. Yuki looked at him from the ground, _'It's over, Madara. Your plans have failed. It will take many years to prepare such a plan again.'_

'_So be it.' _Madara replied with a smug smirk. Yuki coughed blood. From the shadows, another figure stepped out; Orochimaru.

He gave a snake-like grin and looked down at Yuki, _'You fought well . . . but in the end it wasn't enough. Eventually, the lord will carry out his plans again in a few years time.'_

He took out an empty syringe and injected in straight into the back of her mother's neck. Her mother gasped and her eyes never closed.

'_I hope Kisame is here to take the body.' _Madara said as he knelt beside Yuki's body.

Orochimaru nodded, _'Everything is ready, Madara.'_

Madara looked down at Yuki's face and stroked her hair. Then, he leaned down and kissed her chalky lips.

Sakura threw two shurikens at the projector, demolishing it.

Then, she heard a dark chuckle from the shadows. She pulled out her Katana and turned around to face her foe.

Madara slowly stepped into the light. He wasn't in his ANBU uniform. Instead, he was wearing a dark blue suit with a white dress shirt and a red and grey striped tie. He gave Sakura a malicious grin, "Well done Sakura; you've solved your mother's case."

"Why?" Sakura asked. "WHY?"

"Just like I told your mother," said Madara. "I did it for power."

"You plan on blowing up this town. Why?" Sakura demanded. "If you wanted the companies for yourself, why take it out on the whole town. Why not just the presidents and heirs?"

"Because," Madara started to say. "This town is full of dark and painful memories. This town has many dark secrets which were leaked a long time ago. Many have forgotten yet some still remember but have put it in the back of their minds. I will crush it and start anew with all the wealth and fortune of the five great companies!"

"This . . . this isn't you," Sakura said as she shook her head. "You were never interested in wealth or fortune. Power, yes but this? This is absurd!"

"Maybe absurd is my middle name." Madara said as he pulled out a kunai from his jacket. Sakura readied her katana; fighting Madara would be extremely tough to beat, maybe impossible. But she had come this far and she wasn't going to let her mother's sacrifice go down in vain.

...x...

"Will you just spill the beans?" Naruto snapped.

It had been ten minutes and Kabuto _still _wouldn't talk. It was like Orochimaru was like his lover whom he refused to cheat on; it was just plain creepy and very, very annoying.

Inoichi stepped forward and took either of Kabuto's cheeks into his hands. He gazed deep into Kabuto's eyes; a gaze that could pierce anyone's soul. Kabuto started to sweat and started to look around; anywhere but into Inoichi's eyes.

Kabuto finally snapped, "Alright! She used my phone to track Orochimaru. She went to his main hideout in the wood. There's a cave behind the big boulders that fell a few years ago. The entrance is hidden by creeper plants and other forest scrubs. You'll know you're there when you smell the acid."

Inoichi smirked and pulled away. Ino looked at her father, "What was that?"

"It's a technique, a trait, passed down to us by our ancestors," Inoichi told his daughter. "I use it for interrogation."

"Or getting phone numbers from pretty ladies." Shikaku said with a smug grin.

Inoichi twitched, "Shut up that was in high school."

Ino giggled, "Dad, I didn't know you were quite flirty!"

"Trust me; your father was the most popular playboy back in high school." Hiashi said with a smirk.

"Will you two quit telling stuff about my embarrassing past to my daughter?" Inoichi exclaimed while he turned pink.

"He got rejected by your mother several times and that was the cruelest blow for someone like him, back then." Hizashi whispered to Ino. Inoichi gave them a glare.

Fugaku looked at Suigetsu and Itachi, "You two, take Kabuto back to ANBU headquarters for further interrogation."

"Hai!" They said at the same time.

The rest of them left the research room and went back outside. Hizashi sighed, "This case will now be under ANBU protection. We'll investigate everything starting right now. You go home and stay there; it's been a long night."

"No way." Sasuke snapped.

"Sakura-chan's our friend," agreed Naruto. "We want to help out." Many nods and statements of agreement were heard.

Hiashi shook his head, "I'm sorry but we won't allow it. Let's go." Everyone protested but in the end, they gave up and rode home with their parents.

The presidents put their children under house arrest so that they didn't sneak out. Sasuke was beyond pissed; Sakura was in danger and now he was being baby sat by his parents.

His phone started to buzz; it was a text from Naruto. He sighed as he opened the text.

'_Teme, if I were u, I'd leave b4 ur folks say 'lights out!' Go for it, dattebayo! ^_^ P.S: I'm taking Ur car if u die. '_

Sasuke smirked; he could always depend on Naruto for stuff like this. He reached under his bed and pulled something out; a sword. It was a gift on his fifteenth birthday from his uncle Madara. Although he found his uncle suspicious, he still kept it. Madara had called it the Sword of Kusanagi, a deadly sword that was once wielded by his late grandfather.

He did swordfight with Itachi when he was little but he lacked practice. However, he attached Kusanagi to his back and went over to the window.

He took a deep breath and opened the window. He had escaped a few times when he was little; to go out to play after dark. But after he grew up, he had more freedom, thus, less sneaking out. Now he felt like a kid again as he stepped out on the roof.

'_Sakura,' _he thought. _'I'm coming; please be safe.'_

...x...

Sakura screamed as Madara drove the kunai deeper into Sakura's stomach. Sakura was exhausted and almost out of energy and Madara didn't even break a sweat; even though they fought for hours.

Madara sighed, "Give up Sakura. You've solved your mother's case. Now, you can die in peace."

"And let my mother's sacrifice go down in vain? NEVER!" Sakura spat. She forced Madara's hand, holding the kunai, away from her with so much force that it sent both Madara and the kunai fall backwards.

Sakura quickly pulled out her senbons and threw them at Madara. All ANBU's had antibodies injected in their bodies, making them immune to any poisonous attacks. She knew her poisoned senbons wouldn't finish Madara but she knew it would slow him down a bit.

Madara dodged her senbons but five senbons managed to get to him; one in the right leg, two in the left arm, one in the right arm and one in the right shoulder.

"Your aims are as flawless as usual," Madara commented. He pulled out a small dagger from his coat. "However . . . I know all your moves."

Sakura pulled out her own dagger. Sakura was excellent at close combat but Madara was better. Both moved with speed and grace. Each time their daggers clashed, Sakura would notice the tint of red in Madara's eyes.

Madara knocked Sakura's dagger out of her hand. Sakura moved back and readied her shurikens.

"Give up," repeated Madara. "And I will spare you."

Sakura smirked, "But the lord wouldn't agree to that."

Madara tensed and this didn't go unnoticed by Sakura, "What are you saying?"

"You know _exactly _what I'm saying!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sakura's smirk widened as she saw Madara clench his fists.

"I finally get it," said Sakura. "Back in Orochimaru's lair, he said 'The Lord' would blow up the town today at noon. In that projection, Orochimaru said 'The Lord' would eventually carry out his plan. For a minute there, I thought he was referring to you as 'The Lord' but in that same projection, he called you Madara and not 'Lord'.

Now that I look back to what you told me about the ANBU, the late head of the ANBU was the only man who had the honor of being called 'The Lord' for his bravery and strength which he had shown for this town. That's right, Madara; I'm talking about your father; your father who is assumed to be dead . . . Lord Danzo."

"Very good!" a voice boomed from the shadows behind Madara. Madara's shoulders tensed. An old wrinkled hand reached out to pat his shoulder.

The person stepped into view; it was Danzo. He was old, about in his mid-eighties, and had shaggy black hair and one single coal black eye; his right eye. His left arm and eye were covered in bandages, a mark of his ferocious battles with dangerous criminals, and he was wearing a casual black haori. He also carried a walking cane.

"See what I told you Madara?" he exclaimed. "No secrets can be kept from the Matsumotos."

"You're supposed to be dead." Sakura hissed.

"My death was faked," explained Danzo. "I have my reasons. Shall I tell you?"

"Father-" Madara started to say.

Danzo waved his hand in a dismissive way, "Hush, hush Madara! The child deserves to know . . . before she dies." Sakura clenched her fists.

"You see, I had it all; money, power, respect, EVERYTHING!" explained Danzo. "But it wasn't enough for me. I desired more. I wanted to destroy this town and take over the wealth of the five major companies, as they trusted me. But it was risky and since I was a nobleman, I could have been put to shame and my reputation would be lost.

So I faked my death; drove my favourite car over a cliff and put a decoy inside. I escaped but I kept my eye on Konoha. I watched my two sons, Madara and Fugaku, grow up to become men. Fugaku fell in love with a woman and became a successful man but he didn't have that look in his eyes; the lust for power.

Apparently, his brother did. I saw Madara train and train in the ANBU to achieve power. I felt like I was looking at a younger version of me; back when I was young! When the time was right, I confronted him and told him everything.

He is my son and I wanted him to rise on top. I promised him that he would attain power for I was 'dead' to the people and he was the only one who could succeed me. We made a deal with Orochimaru to do the dirty work for us, since he had many sub co-ordinates.

Everything was ready and perfect. Then, something went wrong. Your mother interrupted us and tried to stop us. She died yes, but she destroyed all our plans and took it to the grave with her. She figured out everything about Madara but its funny how she never found out about me. Well, at least her daughter did.

Now, today all our hard work, all our dreams, are finally going to come true." Danzo slowly rubbed the hand that was on Madara's shoulder, up and down.

"You didn't promise him anything," Sakura snapped. "All you did was brain wash Madara to turn his back on his own family!"

"Nonsense!" Madara roared. "What have they done for me? They push me around like a ball and use me for their own needs. I never got what I wanted!"

"That's not true," Sakura protested. "After you became the ANBU head, you were satisfied with the power you had! People looked up to you, they respected you. The presidents asked you for protection because they acknowledge your strength! Can't you see? Danzo's just brain washing you."

Madara was silent for a while. He looked at Sakura, who, he knew somewhere deep in his heart, spoke with nothing but the truth. Her eyes gleamed with innocence and honesty. Madara was baffled. For a moment, he thought he had everything under control. But now he didn't know what to do.

"She's lying," Danzo taunted. "She's just playing with your mind. Just finish her off!"

Madara was getting a headache. He didn't know who to listen to; Sakura, his beloved pupil or Danzo, his proud father. He simply stood there, dazed.

Danzo scoffed, "Pathetic! I'll finish her off myself!" He was quite fast for an old guy. He moved swiftly and knocked Sakura down with his cane.

Sakura shakily stood up only to see Danzo running towards her again. This time, she deflected the attack and managed to throw some shurikens at him. But Danzo was too fast; he dodged all her shurikens and punched her in the stomach.

Sakura coughed blood and panted. She was lying on her back and watched as Danzo approached her with a dagger. He grinned maliciously, "It's for the best, my dear."

Sakura wanted to dodge it but her body refused to budge.

'_Is this the end?' _Sakura thought to herself.

Danzo brought down the dagger to stab her heart. Sakura closed her eyes and waited for the pain . . . but it never came.

Sakura opened her eyes and saw another sword hovering above her. The sword was long and sleek with the most beautiful and sharp blade Sakura had ever seen. It had prevented Danzo's attack on Sakura. Sakura followed the length of the blade to see who the wielder was. Her eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat with both joy and shock when she saw Sasuke smirking down at her.

**Me: Surprise! I love Madara though he's evil. I just don't have the heart to make him all bad. Welcome to the story Danzo!**

**Sui: I did NOT expect Danzo.**

**Ita: Same here. How'd you come up with it Psy-chan?**

**Me: -laughs- It just hit me randomly.**

**Sui: -whispers to Ita- She is hiding something.**

**Ita:-whispers back to Sui- I agree. I guess we'll never know.**

**Me: Oi! What are you whispering about?**

**Sui: Nothing!**

**Ita: Nothing at all. Please review! ^/_\^**


	17. Madara's Resolve

**Grab some tissues before reading. Nuff said ;)**

**CHAPTER 16-Madara's Resolve**

"S-Sasuke?" Sakura murmured in awe.

Danzo dropped his dagger on the floor.

"What would you do without me?" Sasuke said his smirk still in place. He looked at Danzo and gave a cold glare. "So you're still alive?"

"Sasuke," Danzo mused. "My, you've grown."

"And I thought Madara was behind it all," said Sasuke. "But in the end it was you."

"You don't seem surprised." Danzo noted.

"I knew it was you before I got here." replied Sasuke.

_**Flashback**_

_Sasuke went to the location Kabuto had said. There were cars parked outside; the ANBU were inside. Sasuke snuck inside and caught a glimpse of large machines, experiment tables and blood. His heart felt like lead; what if Sakura was dead? He shook his head. Sakura wasn't an easy opponent._

_He hid behind a machine and listened to the ANBU speak._

"_He's dead," said Itachi. "The almighty Orochimaru is finally dead."_

"_Sakura is really unpredictable." said Suigetsu._

_Sasuke's eyes widened and then he smirked. So Sakura had won. He now knew that Sakura was tracking her mother's real killer. But if Orochimaru was dead, where was she now? A small phone lying a few feet behind him caught his attention. He swiftly grabbed it and looked through the call log. His eyes widened when he saw the name 'Madara.'_

_He clenched his fists; it was Madara all along. He looked through the phone further more and saw that there was only one text; from Madara. Sasuke opened it and read it._

'_The Lord is now at the old ANBU headquarters. Sakura is on her way to you lair. Finish her off.'_

_Sasuke was confused. If Madara was behind it all, who was this person who he referred to as 'The Lord?' Sasuke thought for a while. And then it hit him._

'_No way . . . he's dead.' thought Sasuke. But he couldn't ignore what was in front of him. There was only one person in Konoha who had the honor of being called 'The Lord.' Sure enough, Danzo, his grandfather and the late wielder of the Kusanagi, was still alive._

"After seeing that text on Orochimaru's phone," continued Sasuke. "I came here as fast as I could."

The rays of the sun peeped in through the old and cracked windows, making the Kusanagi shine beautifully.

Danzo looked at the blade, "Ah Kusanagi, my old blade. I believe Madara gave it to you, correct? Let's see how good your word fighting skills are!" Danzo brought his kunai towards Sasuke but Sasuke easily deflected it.

The two were engaged in a furious sword fight. Sasuke was pretty good but Danzo was better. However, Sasuke didn't want to go down without a fight. Suddenly, he felt his senses become sharper and he was more alert in the fight. When their weapons clashed, he could see his eyes in the blade of Kusanagi; they were tinted with red.

Sasuke smirked to himself. _'So this is what's left of the famous Sharingan trait of the Uchihas.' _Sasuke thought to himself. He could now predict every move of Danzo's and deflect it or use it to his advantage. Both were now going at an equal pace.

Danzo looked at Sasuke, "So you have awakened the dormant skills that have been passed down to us by the old Uchihas. Well done!"

Sasuke glared at him. He then looked back at Sakura, "Get out of here!"

Sakura shook her head as she stood up. She grabbed her own Katana and came to stand next to him, "You don't understand; he's planning on destroying the whole town at noon today!"

Sasuke's eyes widened. Then he sighed, "Well then I'll stop him. Go get the other's to safety, just in case."

"You'll die!" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke gave her a cocky smirk, "It's worth it."

Sakura knew that deep in her heart that he was right. Someone had to evacuate the citizens while one kept Danzo and bay. It was the only way to save the town.

But Sakura wasn't going to listen to her heart. All it did was betrayed her; it betrayed her and made her focus on revenge, it betrayed her and made her fall in love, it betrayed her and made her lose everything. Now she was going to be the one who was doing the betraying.

She grabbed the front of Sasuke's shirt to pull him down for a kiss. It was short but was sweet and filled with love. She gave him a small smile, "You're not the boss of me, Uchiha."

Sasuke was shocked. But eventually, he gave in and sighed, "And to think I could convince you to listen to me."

Sakura and Sasuke both readied their katanas. Danzo laughed, "Two against one? That hardly seems fair!" Danzo snapped his fingers and Madara charged at Sakura with his kunai. Sakura dodged the attack and brought her katana down for a blow but Madara deflected it. Soon it was Sasuke against Danzo and Sakura against Madara.

...x...

Madara was beyond confused. At first, he felt good obeying his father's wishes and was happy for he was going to attain unimaginable power. But now as he fought his pupil, he didn't know what to do.

"Give up Sakura," said Madara. "I'll spare your life if you just let it go!"

Sakura shook her head, "I might as well go down fighting." Their blades clashed again and this time, Sakura was sure she saw pain in Madara's eyes.

Sakura's katana was knocked out of her hand. Madara took her katana and walked towards her, so that he stood above her.

"Why?" Madara asked. "Why are you protecting this town? It holds nothing but darkness. Why does it matter so much to you?"

Sakura smiled softly, "Because . . . no matter how dark it is, it is still my home, the place which I hold dear to my heart, the place that is filled with memories and cherished moments which I could never forget! It is because this place is family and family is forever!"

Madara was baffled. Suddenly, images appeared in his head; images of him and his brother, Fugaku, images of their family, images of his colleges, and images of his ANBU squad members.

He then saw images of Yuki and then of him and Sakura; back when Sakura was still ANBU in training. The times were tough but they had a wonderful time bonding and training.

It was then Madara finally made up his mind. He would remain loyal to his family to the very end. He smiled, not smirked, smiled as he readied the katana.

...x...

Sasuke was now breathing hard. What ticked him off was that Danzo looked perfectly fine; like they hadn't been fighting for each other's deaths. Sasuke readied Kusanagi and charged towards Danzo but Danzo simply deflected the attack and punched Sasuke in the stomach.

Sasuke fell to the ground. Danzo laughed evilly, "Look on the bright side, boy; you're going to die a noble death, just the way an Uchiha should."

Sasuke's only wish was that Sakura made it out safely.

Then, something unexpected happened. A katana chopped off Danzo's bandaged arm from behind. Danzo cried out in pain as the arm rolled away. The katana then found itself in Danzo's stomach. Danzo looked down in shock and then he fell to the ground. He wasn't moving anymore; he was now dead.

Sasuke thought it was Sakura who killed him but to his surprise, it was Madara. He was breathing hard as the katana fell out of his hands.

Behind him, Sakura shakily picked herself off of the ground. She looked at Madara with wide eyes, "You . . ."

"You were right Sakura," said Madara. "Family is forever. However, Danzo wasn't my family, even if he was my father. I did it for the sake of my family here in Konoha."

Sakura slowly started to smile. She tackled Madara with a hug. She cried onto his shirt while Madara chuckled and hugged her back, tightly.

"I'm sorry, my child." Madara whispered into her hair.

Sasuke pulled Sakura away from him, "Why should we trust you?"

Madara sighed, "You have a point. You can't trust me. But I'll tell you this; Konoha is now safe. Look." He pointed to Danzo's cut off arm. On the inside were electrical wires and machine gears.

"Danzo's left arm was injured severely so it had to be replaced with a mechanical one. When he was planning his attack on Konoha, he installed the bomb remote into his mechanical arm to prevent what happened with your mother. Now that it is chopped off, all we have to do is remove the bombs planted in Konoha."

Madara pulled out a piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to Sasuke, "This is the map of the places where the bombs are installed. It's best if you turn it over to the ANBU."

"You know we have to take you to custody right?" said Sasuke.

Madara chuckled, "Yes, I do. And I'm ready to accept any punishment willingly. Now let's get out of here."

The three of them started to leave but a dry but malicious chuckle made them look back.

Danzo stood up slowly and pulled the katana out of his stomach, "Madara, you scoundrel! You betrayed me."

"Give up, Danzo," said Sasuke. "Your plans have failed. You've lost the battle."

It doesn't matter; I'll finish you off right here and now!" Danzo yelled.

Though he was injured, he had lightening speed and came charging towards Sakura was caught off guard. Sakura closed her eyes but the pain never came.

When she opened her eyes, she saw Madara in front of her; he had taken the jab for her, right through his heart. Sakura gasped as Madara collapsed. She caught him in her arms.

Sasuke quickly pulled out Kusanagi and stabbed Danzo through his heart. Danzo looked at him with so much hate before he fell to the ground. His eyes never closed and a small amount of blood trickled down the side of his mouth.

Sasuke looked back to see Sakura cradling Madara's head in her lap. Madara didn't look too good; he was pale and chalky and his breathing was shallow.

"I'll call an ambulance." Sasuke said as he pulled out his phone.

Madara grabbed his hand and stopped him, "No. Don't waste your time on me. Go and defuse those bombs. Who knows? Maybe someone could set them off by accident."

Sakura shook her head. Tears were streaming down her cheeks, "We have to heal you, Madara-san. Please!"

Madara chuckled and reached out shakily to stroke her cheek, "My child, my time has come. I'm sorry for your mother's death. I'm sorry for all the lies that I've fed you."

Sakura didn't hold back. She sobbed onto Madara's chest; she was broken and scared. Here Madara was dying and he wouldn't let her help him.

"Sasuke," said Madara. "Please apologize to your father and the other presidents. Also, please apologize to my ANBU team; I have failed them."

"You did the right thing in the end," said Sasuke. "That's what matters."

"Oh and how could I forget," Madara said with a weak laugh. "I apologize to you, Sasuke."

"Apology accepted Madara." Sasuke said with a small smirk.

Madara weakly held Sakura's trembling hand with one hand and reached for Sasuke's with the other. He made their hands connect, "Sasuke, please take care of my Sakura. She's like my daughter and I don't know what I'd do if anything happened to her."

Sasuke nodded as he gave Sakura's hand a squeeze, "I'll keep her safe, Madara. You have my word."

"Thank you," Madara murmured. He stroked Sakura's air gently. "Sakura dear?"

Sakura stood up straight to see Madara's face, "Yes?"

"Will you do your old man a favor?" He asked with a weak grin.

"Anything." Sakura said as she took Madara's hands into hers.

"Be a good girl, okay?" Madara said as a single tear slid down his cheek.

"Always." Sakura replied weakly as she used her thumb to brush away Madara's tears.

Madara coughed violently and then he looked at the ceiling, "One last thing, if you don't mind. Sakura . . . if you have a son, name him . . . after me. I'll say hi . . . to your mother for . . . you. Goodbye." Madara's eyes started to droop and he exhaled quietly. Uchiha Madara, the brave and compassionate man, died with honor by protecting his home.

Sakura kissed his forehead, "Thank you for everything."

There was a moment of silence to honor the man who had died protecting Konoha. Suddenly, the ANBU and the presidents burst into the room. Their eyes widened when they saw the scene in front of them.

"Sasuke," his father said in awe. "What . . . what is this?"

Sakura coughed violently and collapsed due to exhaustion. Sasuke caught her and carried her bridal style. He looked at the presidents and the ANBU, "I will explain everything. But first, we need to get Sakura to the hospital. She's in fatal condition."

**Me: A moment of silence for Uchiha Madara**

**-All is silent. If you play the third Hokage's Funeral Scene music, it'll be most suiting-**

**Me: MADARA! WAHHH! **

**Suigetsu:-puts a blanket around me- It's okay, honey. Here have a tissue.**

**Me: -blows nose then starts crying again-**

**Itachi: -whispers- Please review.**


	18. Confessions

**Sorry for the late update. School's begun (goodbye summer vacation ) and it's been tough since we're doing our corrections (geez, we've done the exams, why do the whole thing again?) But I'm back with a new chapter.**

**WARNING: FLUFF ALRET!**

**CHAPTER 17-Confessions**

Sasuke sighed as he ended his story. The presidents, heirs, Itachi, Suigetsu and Sasuke were in ANBU headquarters and Sasuke narrated everything to them. The heirs had rushed to headquarters after Naruto had told them about Sasuke's escape.

Sasuke passed the map Madara had give to his father, "These are the locations of where the bombs are planted."

Fugaku handed the map to Itachi, "Go and take a squad to defuse them."

Suigetsu and Itachi bowed and left the room.

There was a brief silence. Then Fugaku sighed, "Sasuke, you took a really great risk you know."

"It was worth it." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Heh, teme will do anything for Sakura-chan!" Naruto said with a cheeky grin. Sasuke looked away, trying to hide the blush that was on his cheeks but everyone saw it.

"A man would do anything for love ne?" Minato said as he patted Sasuke's back.

"It feels weird using the word 'love' to describe Sasuke." Tenten said with a laugh which earned her a glare from the Uchiha. She simply stuck her tongue out at him.

"Well Sasuke," said Hiashi. "We have to further discuss this with Sakura as well. So for now, let's go see how she's doing. "

Sasuke stared out of the window.

'_Sakura . . .' _He thought worriedly.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx (time skip ;])

All she could see was black. It was like she was sinking ever so slowly underwater. Her whole body felt numb and she felt limp and lifeless.

'_Am I . . . am I dead?' _She wondered. But she wasn't. She could feel something like a thread in her hand; the thread of her life. For some reason, she knew that if she let go, she would leave the world forever.

Slowly, she remembered all that had happened with Danzo, Madara and Sasuke.

Her heart clenched at the thought of her beloved Uchiha. If she could move, she would have smiled sadly.

'_I never got to say goodbye to him.' _She thought sadly. She was glad that she was able to avenge her mother and save the town but at the same time, she felt so much depression for she would never be able to see Sasuke again.

'_I wonder if my mom and Madara are waiting for me . . .' _Sakura thought. Slowly, she let the thread slip out of her hands. She could have sworn she heard the angels sing. But she heard another noise; the sound of a door opening.

She would have frowned if she could but she just lied there; still and silent. She held on to the string again when she heard soft footsteps. She felt a presence near her and then, someone was holding her hand.

"Sakura . . . please be okay." a soft voice murmured. Sakura was mesmerized; it was the voice of an angel and she was sure of it. But there was one problem. The angel sounded so sad and desperate. She wanted to reach out to him, the angel, and gently assure him that everything would be fine.

The angel sighed, "I don't know what I'd do without you. I don't even know if you can hear me! But . . . I need you . . . so don't leave me."

Sakura would have screamed that she wasn't going to leave him and that she won't even think of it but her voice didn't seem to work. She could feel something soft and smooth brushing against her fingers and she knew that it was him.

Sakura suddenly felt a burning in her hand. The thread of life was now burning through her skin and attaching it to herself again; Sakura felt . . . alive.

Slowly, she opened her eyes. Her vision blurred but soon they returned to normal and she could see the white ceiling of the hospital. She looked down to see who was holding her hand and when she did, she gave a small smile.

"Sasuke . . ." she whispered.

Sasuke, who was holding her hands between his, looked up at Sakura with wide eyes, "Sakura?"

"How long was I out for?" Sakura rasped. Her voice was dry and hoarse.

"Four days," replied Sasuke. He looked deep into her emerald eyes; the eyes he had missed so much. "You okay?"

Sakura glared playfully, "I'm in a bed and I just woke up from a mini-comatose. You think I'm okay?"

Sasuke chuckled, "You have a point. I'll get the nurse."

Sakura grabbed his hand swiftly. Movement caused her body pain but she didn't care. She looked at Sasuke pleadingly, "We need to talk."

Sasuke was silent for a while and then he sighed, "Sakura, you're not fully healed. We'll talk about it some other-"

"No," Sakura cut in stubbornly. "I think we need to sort things out right now."

Sasuke looked at her and nodded. He sat on the bed, next to her feet. Sakura looked at him with pleading and questioning eyes, "Sasuke, why did you come after me? You could have gotten killed!"

Sasuke smirked, "It was worth it, wasn't it?"

"But why?" asked Sakura.

Sasuke reached for her hand and held it, "Because Sakura . . . you matter to me; a lot."

Sakura's cheek turned pink but she shook her head, "Sasuke, we can't be together-"

"Why not?" Sasuke cut in. "Why can't we be together? There's nothing keeping us apart."

Sakura shook her head again, "Sasuke, you don't get it. Our fates were never meant to cross; you are the heir to a large company. You have to marry a strong and beautiful woman who will birth your children who will succeed you and take over the company. As for me, I have avenged my mother but in doing so, I've broken several rules and now I'm a fugitive. We just . . . _can't _be together."

"Do _you _want to be with me, Sakura?" Sasuke asked suddenly.

Sakura was baffled by the question but she answered, "I told you Sasuke; our fates weren't meant to-"

"I'm not asking about our fate Sakura," Sasuke said to her. "I'm asking _you_."

Sakura looked down to her lap. Small droplets of water fell down one by one; she didn't bother wiping her tears away.

"You don't know . . . how much I want you for myself," Sakura said softly. "You don't know . . . how much I just want to . . . be with you, hug you, hold you, kiss you, _love _you. I just . . . don't want to ruin your life, Sasuke. I have to hold my feelings back."

Sasuke cupped her cheeks so that she looked into his eyes; the never-ending deep obsidian eyes which Sakura loved so much. He brushed her tears away with the pad of his thumb, "Then don't fight it."

Sakura looked at him, helplessly. Her eyes were pleading; pleading him to understand her. Sasuke gave her a rare smile which made her heart skip a beat.

"I know that it's hard for you to give in to something; after all that you have been through," said Sasuke. "But you've taken care of everything till now; you took care of everyone. Now you have to take care of yourself too. Don't fight the pain, Sakura. Succumb to it because after pain, comes pleasure."

Sakura was lost in his eyes; his onyx eyes which contained so much sincerity and _love _which he was only willing to give to _her._ Sakura couldn't hold back anymore.

She grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt and smashed her lips upon his. Sasuke was shocked at first but eventually, he gave in.

Her mouth met his in a frenzy; moving feverishly and ravenously against his. Sasuke gently brushed his tongue on her bottom lip and asked for entrance which she gave gladly. Their tongues danced together in a passionate battle of dominance which Sasuke won in the end. Sakura's fingers were tangled in his spiky raven locks, pulling ever so gently, while Sasuke's arms went around her waist to hold her close.

It seemed like forever and slowly, Sasuke reluctantly pulled back. But Sakura didn't want to let him go. She whimpered and gently nibbled his bottom lip. Sasuke chuckled softly and gently pushed her away. He kissed her forehead, "You have to rest, love."

Sakura snuggled into his chest, "Don't leave me."

"Never," Sasuke whispered as he pressed his lips to her hair. "Never ever."

Sakura pulled away and cupped his cheeks. She placed a soft and sweet kiss on his lips. She pulled away and smiled at him, "I love you Sasuke, so much."

Sasuke pulled her back into his arms and nuzzled her hair.

"I have no choice but to love you." Sasuke said softly. Sakura leaned towards his embrace. The two stayed that way for a while and were soon interrupted by Naruto.

"SAKURA-CHAN!" Naruto yelled as he ran into the room.

Sasuke groaned, "Dobe, you'll make the whole hospital deaf." Naruto grinned sheepishly as he heard shouts of complaints from the hallway. A nurse that was passing by poked her head into the room and glared at Naruto. He mouthed a 'sorry' at her.

Soon, Ino, Shikamaru, Tenten, Hinata, Suigetsu and Neji came into the room. Suigetsu hugged Sakura tightly, "Stupid girl!"

Sakura hugged him back, "Sorry." She could feel Sasuke glaring at them and so could Suigetsu. He pulled away and grinned at Sasuke, "Lighten up! She's like my sister. Don't kill me for nothing!"

Sasuke looked away, "Hn."

"Are you okay, Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked timidly.

Sakura nodded, "Thank you for your concern. I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused." Sasuke noticed that her voice was returning back to normal.

Ino crossed her arms, "You better be! After all, you made us all worry so much."

Sakura gave a sheepish smile, "Sorry."

Her smile had everyone baffled. Sakura looked at them confused, "What?"

Neji smirked, "It seems you've changed somehow."

Sakura simply looked away with a light dash of pink adorning her cheeks. Sasuke chuckled and kissed her pink cheek.

Tenten gasped, "Are you two . . . does that mean-"

"Yes Tenten," said Sasuke as he wrapped his arm around Sakura's waist, making her blush even more. "Yes, we are."

Ino squealed and started to shake Shikamaru's shoulders back and forth, "That's so sweet!"

Shikamaru pulled away and groaned, "Troublesome woman."

"Congratulations guys!" Naruto said as he slung his arms around Sakura's and Sasuke's shoulders. He looked at Sakura. "Please don't leave teme. Otherwise, he'll use me as a tissue again!"

"Again?" Sakura said as she looked at Sasuke with an amused expression.

Sasuke smacked the back of Naruto's head, "Dobe."

Naruto rubbed his head and stuck his tongue out at Sasuke, "What? You know it's true!"

Everyone laughed/chuckled, including Sakura. Sasuke pouted and crossed his arms like a seven year old that had his cookie taken away from him.

Someone cleared their throat from behind them; at the door, the presidents and Itachi were smirking at the happy moment.

"Sorry for interrupting," said Hiashi. "But can we have a word with Sakura?"

Everyone nodded and left the room, except for Suigetsu and Sasuke. Fugaku looked at Sasuke, "It'll only be a while, son."

Sasuke tightened his hold around Sakura's waist, "I'm not leaving."

Fugaku sighed, "Very well."

Itachi smiled as he sat next to Sakura on the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Better, thanks." Sakura said softly. Itachi pulled Sakura towards him and kissed her forehead, earning him a glare from Sasuke.

Suigetsu laughed, "Geez Sasuke, he's your brother!"

"Hn." Sasuke said monotonously.

"Sakura," said Shikaku. "Why didn't you tell us you were investigating your mother's case?"

Sakura clenched her fists but then sighed, "If any of you knew, you would have told me to stop."

"You have a point there," said Hizashi. "But Sakura it almost cost you your life!"

"It was worth it," Sakura said with a small smile. Sasuke smirked when she heard her using his words. "My mother was trying to save the town and she did. She wasn't able to figure out the mystery of Danzo before her death. I had to avenge her . . . and protect the town; she would have wanted the same thing too."

Inoichi shook his head, "That old fool, Danzo. He had all the power and it still wasn't enough for him."

Fugaku snorted, "And he convinced my brother to think with the same twisted mind as him."

"I don't blame Madara-san for everything that has happened," said Sakura. "In the end he did the right thing."

There was a brief silence before Minato spoke, "Well I'm glad that you're okay, dear."

The others nodded in agreement and Sakura whispered out a thank you.

"Sakura," said Fugaku. "I hope you know that you will be punished for this."

Sakura sighed and nodded, "As soon as I'm discharged from the hospital, I'm willing to take up any punishment that you give to me."

Hiashi smirked, "You're a very honest and sincere girl, Sakura."

"But I hope you'll be able to take it up," Minato said with a wink. "We've decided to give you the most difficult punishment ever. In fact, this is the first and last time we'll be giving this punishment to anyone."

Sakura nodded, "What is the punishment?"

Suigetsu grinned," Guess what Saks? Itachi has been appointed as the new head of the ANBU after Madara's death."

Sakura looked at Itachi who was smiling innocently. She smiled at him, "Congratulations Itachi-san . . . but how is that related to my punishment?"

"Well you see," said Itachi. "I'm no longer the ANBU investigation squad captain and we've decided that the new captain will be you, Haruno Sakura."

Sakura's eyes were as wide as an owl's. Sasuke kissed her temple and buried his lips in her hair. Sakura looked at the presidents, "W-what?"

"You heard him Sakura," Shikaku said with a smirk. "You're the new ANBU investigation squad captain."

"But . . . why?" Sakura asked, baffled.

"Well let's see," said Inoichi. "You solved your mother's case which didn't seem suspicious at all, you defeated Orochimaru, you solved a mystery not even your mother could solve and you saved the town from being destroyed. We all agree that the best punishment for you is to promote you."

"Yes," said Hiashi. "I can't imagine the responsibilities and work that you'll be given from now on."

"And the paperwork," Fugaku said with a sigh. "You'll have so much work! I think it's a suitable punishment don't you think?"

Sakura's lips slowly tilted up to form a smile. Minato grinned brightly, "Well Sakura? Are you ready to take it up?"

Sakura smiled and nodded, "Yes. I promise I won't fail in my duty!"

Hizashi nodded and smiled, "Make us all proud, Sakura."

"Oh by the way," said Suigetsu. "You have Itachi to thank for your punishment." He pointed his thumb towards Itachi.

Sakura tackled him with a hug and kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

Itachi chuckled and ruffled her hair, "You're most welcome. Now you better pull away or else my otouto's gonna catch a fire."

Sasuke glared at Itachi and pulled Sakura back into his arms. Itachi smirked and poked his brother's forehead, "Foolish little brother."

Suigetsu and Sakura laughed while the presidents chuckled.

"Sakura," said Shikaku. "You can now use your research room as your office."

Sakura gasped, "How did you-"

"Sasuke." They all answered together.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at Sasuke. Sasuke simply shrugged, "It was worth it, wasn't it?"

Sakura smiled and shook her head as she leaned against his chest.

"We've decided to give Sasuke a punishment to Sasuke too," said Suigetsu. "Courtesy of Itachi, of course."

Sasuke gave his brother a glare and sighed, "What do I have to do?"

"Well you're allowed to date Sakura." Minato said with a smile.

Sasuke smirked, "I can live with that."

Fugaku chuckled, "Sakura's going to be as busy as a bee. I doubt you two can get any alone time."

Sasuke crossed his arms and pouted, "No fair." He glared at Itachi one more time.

Itachi chuckled, "I just love messing with you, dear otouto."

"Well, we'll be leaving now," said Inoichi. "We have to arrange a ball for your promotion . . . and Suigetsu's."

"Suigetsu?" Sakura said as she looked at her white-haired friend.

"He's been entrusted with the scrolls and swords of the seven ninja swordsmen." explained Hizashi.

Suigetsu grinned, "Get well soon Saks. I'll see you at the ball."

Everyone started to leave. Suigetsu poked his head back in again, "Oh and Sakura? Try wearing a dress this time." And with that, he left.

Sakura crossed her arms, "I am not wearing a sissy dress!"

Sasuke kissed the corner of her mouth, "You don't have to if you don't want to. You always look beautiful to me."

Sakura smiled and looked at him, "I don't care even if I go naked, as long as I'm with you."

Sasuke leaned down and kissed her lips. He pulled away and gave her a cocky smirk, "But I'd like it if you're naked only for me."

Sakura glared at him and punched his arm, making him chuckled at her.

Sakura smiled and wrapped her arms around his torso.

'_Mom, Madara-san,' _she thought. _'Thank you; it's because of you two that I met Sasuke. I could have never asked for anything better.'_

**Me: I just love humiliating Sasuke-chan! It makes him so cute!**

**Itachi: Me too! ^/_\^ **

**Suigetsu: -grins- Same here! **

**Sasuke: I hate you all.**

**Itachi: -pokes Sasuke's forehead- relax bro. You got the girl didn't you?**

**Sasuke: . . .**

**Me: -sighs- boys will be boys.**

**Suigetsu: Please review and leave a feedback! =D**


	19. A New Begining

**Sorry for the late update. School . . . the word says it all. By the way, should I do a sequel? Vote (my poll on my profile) or leave your thoughts as a feedback.**

**CHAPTER 18-A New Beginning**

Sakura was currently soaking in her bathtub. The soapy bubbles surrounded her and shielded her body from being seen. A certain raven-haired man was in her head and she smiled as she remembered the feeling of his lips upon hers.

After all that had happened, it wasn't possible to hide the information at all since one of the bombs did go off. The presidents everything but the news had a different story; Madara was brainwashed by Danzo who was still alive and Sakura had solved the case because she was tracking Yuki's killer. However, her secret of being a Matsumoto wasn't leaked.

Everyone smiled and bowed their heads in respect whenever they passed Sakura. At first it was a bit weird but eventually, she got use to it. The paparazzi followed her for quite a while and Sasuke helped her out of tough situations.

She loved him, no doubt about it, and she prayed and wished to stay with him for the rest of her life. She sighed as she lowered herself deeper into the bubbles, so that only her eyes, nose and the top of her head could be seen.

Tonight was the ball of her and Suigetsu's promotion and Sasuke was her date. She wasn't the partying type but tonight was her night and she definitely wasn't going to miss out on anything; especially when the man of her dreams was her date.

She drained out the water and wrapped a soft and fluffy white towel around her body. She looked at the full-length mirror behind her bathroom door and examined herself; pale skin, heart-shaped face, wet pink hair, large emerald eyes, slim arms, small but perky breasts, slim waist and long legs. She didn't see anything special in herself.

'_I'm just me; nothing special.' _She thought to herself. She wondered why Sasuke had taken a liking to her when there were obviously hundreds of women more beautiful than her. She shook her head and headed for her closet.

Sakura was all set and ready. She was in her closet and she had put on a dark blue blouse and black jeans underneath her black overcoat; nothing special, just a casual outfit.

She looked at her reflection in the mirror.

'_Nothing special.' _She thought to herself again. She closed her eyes and Sasuke's face came into her mind. He would be wearing a suit tonight and looking as charming as always. He was always there for her. She opened her eyes and looked at her reflection.

She smiled and decided that she was going to be special for Sasuke tonight. She started to search for something in the back of her closet. She never thought she would need it but she did now. When she found what she wanted, she smirked and pulled it out of her closet.

'_For Sasuke.' _She thought as she pulled her blouse over her head.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The ball was held at the Uchiha mansion. Lights were hung around everywhere and were beautifully lighting up the entire place. A few streamers here and there and the lively atmosphere made the mansion seem even more alive.

The gang was outside in the garden and was having fun with their dates.

Naruto was wearing a white suit with a pastel yellow dress shirt and no tie. His date, Hinata was wearing a baby pink gown and her hair was tied in a loose ponytail and hung over her right shoulder. A white lily was in her hair (courtesy of Naruto) and she looked simple and innocent. She was also wearing light makeup and a silver chain around her neck.

Shikamaru was wearing a brown suit with a white dress shirt and red stripped tie. His date and girlfriend, Temari, who was one of the heirs to the Suna summer clothing company, was looking wicked in a brown one shoulder dress. Her blond hair was tied in her usual style (four pigtails) and she wore some light makeup and diamond ear studs.

Neji was wearing a brown dress shirt and black pants with a grey tie and no jacket. His date, Tenten, was wearing a yellow off-shoulder gown. Her hair was tied in a half ponytail and curled slightly from the bottom. She wore some light makeup with a yellow choker, yellow diamond studs and yellow elbow-length gloves.

Ino was wearing a devil red spaghetti strapped dress which clung to her curves like a second skin, making her look elegant yet sexy. She wore some more amount of makeup and wore white elbow-length gloves with a pearl necklace and pearl earrings. Her date and boyfriend, Sai, who was the heir to the great art gallery of Kiri, was wearing a simple black suit with a white dress shirt and no tie.

Sasuke was wearing a black dress shirt with black pants and no tie and jacket. He was waiting for Sakura and was currently talking with Suigetsu who was wearing a white dress shirt and black pants with no tie and jacket.

"Your date isn't here is she?" Suigetsu said to Sasuke.

Sasuke sighed and shook her head, "She'll be here, I know it."

Suigetsu nodded, "You're right; she's the other star of tonight's ball."

Sasuke smirked, "Well, somebody's got a sense of their own importance."

Suigetsu grinned and shrugged, "I can't help it."

Sasuke looked around the ballroom. Everything was perfect and everyone was going about, minding their own business and having fun. His parents and the other parents were talking with the people they knew and his friends were enjoying with their dates. Even Itachi, who was with his girlfriend Inuzuka Hana, the head of the tracking and animal care unit in the ANBU, seemed to be lost in a world of their own.

Itachi wasn't really promoted yet because they still had to sort out things in the ANBU department due to Madara's death. But soon, very soon, Itachi would be having a ball in his promotion as well. Sasuke smirked at his brother. Itachi met his gaze and gave a smirk of his own before turning back to his date.

The ball room quieted down a bit and everyone was gasping and staring wide with wide eyes at the door.

Suigetsu grinned, "Sasuke, your date's here."

Sasuke turned to the door and what he saw took his breath away.

Sakura was standing at the door wearing a black strapless dress which hugged her slim body perfectly, so that it showed off her womanly curves. The dress was silted up on the left leg so that it showed off her long and creamy legs when she walked. Her pink tresses were curled and tied in a messy bun with stray locks of hair framing her heart-shaped face. Her hips swayed seductively as she walked through the crowd. She wore no makeup except for some light eyeliner, to make her emerald eyes pop, but she looked absolutely stunning and seductive.

Sasuke couldn't take his eyes off her. She bowed and murmured some words in greeting. Sasuke also noticed that the men looked at her wistfully with a hint of lust in their eyes. Sasuke was angered by this; she belonged to _him _and not one else. Sakura finally met his gaze and smiled at him. She was perfect; an angel from heaven.

She walked towards him and smiled, "You look charming, as always."

Sasuke didn't speak. He kept staring at the woman in front of him. Sakura blushed cutely, "What's wrong?"

Sasuke reached for her cheek, caressing it softly with his thumb and leaned his forehead against hers.

"You're beautiful." He whispered, his breath fanning her face. Sakura shivered in delight and exhaled quietly. She loved it when he touched her and whispered sweet words to her.

She pulled away and smirked, "Well are we going to just stand here or enjoy the ball?"

Sasuke gave a smirk of his own and took her hand. He led her to where the others were at.

Naruto whistled, "Wow Sakura-chan. You look hot!"

Sakura blushed a bit, "Gee thanks."

Suigetsu grinned, "Told ya wearing a dress would be a good idea!"

Ino crossed her arms, "And who transformed the cold and boyish cherry blossom to a hot sex goddess."

"Whoa, I'm not a sex goddess," said Sakura. "And I dressed myself up."

"Impressive." Tenten said with a smile.

Itachi asked for everyone's attention, "We're all here to celebrate the promotion of Hozuki Suigetsu and Haruno Sakura.

The two of them have been on the ANBU for a long time. Sakura has been with us since she was four and Suigetsu joined us when he was seven. They served the ANBU well and did their jobs superbly. It's about time they got a reward!

Suigetsu is now entrusted with the scrolls and swords of the honored seven ninja swordsmen that has been one of our prized treasures since the time of our ancestors. He has surpassed the skills of the people who have wielded the swords and I think there's no one better than Suigetsu who can be trusted with the scrolls and swords."

Itachi looked at Suigetsu who grinned.

"Long ago, our town experienced something tragic; we lost our hero, our red flame of hope died out," Itachi continued. The people sighed sadly. "Matsumoto Yuki passed away, not in a gang attack but by saving the town. The same dark event was about to repeat itself but Sakura has saved the town from destruction and thus, she is our town's new hero; our blossom of faith. So I propose this toast to Suigetsu and Sakura." Itachi raised his glass.

Everyone in the ballroom smiled and raised their glasses, "To Suigetsu and Sakura!" Itachi looked at Sakura and gave a smile. Sakura nodded in thanks and gave a small smile of her own.

"Well," said Suigetsu. He held out a hand to Sakura. "May I have the first dance?"

Sakura smirked, "You dance?"

Suigetsu shrugged, "So what if I do?"

Sakura looked at Sasuke and kissed his cheek. She leaned in so that her lips were at his ear, "I'll give you the last dance."

She then took Suigetsu's hand and went on the dance floor. Sasuke danced with a few women; his mom, Kushina, Ino, Temari and Hinata.

He was currently dancing with Tenten and he watched as Sakura danced with a brown haired man. Sasuke felt the man's hand was a little too low for comfort on Sakura's waist. He spoke words Sasuke couldn't hear but he knew that the man was flirting with Sakura; _his _Sakura. Sakura simply gave small smiles and spoke few words.

Tenten followed his gaze and grinned, "Lighten up Sasuke! It's not like she'll cheat on you."

Sasuke looked at her and smirked, "Yeah well, I don't think Neji likes it that you are dancing with me." Indeed, the male Hyuuga was dancing with a girl and was glaring at the pair once in a while.

Tenten blushed, "I won't cheat on him. Besides you already have a girlfriend so you won't flirt with me either."

"True," said Sasuke. "But you'd be jealous if you saw a girl getting a bit too close to Neji won't you?"

"I would," Tenten admitted shyly. "But I trust him. You should trust Sakura too."

"I do trust her," said Sasuke. "It's that guy I don't trust."

Tenten laughed, "Now _that's _understandable." Sasuke smirked and chuckled quietly.

The song ended and Sasuke and Tenten bowed to each other. Tenten then went to Neji who embraced her and buried his lips in her hair. Sasuke smirked at the two.

"I did say I'd give you the last dance." A voice said from behind him.

He turned around and faced Sakura who was smirking at him with her hands on her hips. Sasuke held out his hand, "I don't want to disappoint you, my lady."

Sakura laughed softly and took his hand as he led her to the dance floor. She put her hands on his shoulders while Sasuke wrapped his arms around her waist. The two started to sway slowly to the music.

Sasuke leaned his forehead on hers, "I missed you."

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Really? It's been like one and half hours."

"Still too long for me." Sasuke whispered, making her blush.

Sasuke chuckled and held her closer. Sakura moved her hand from his shoulder to wrap them around his neck. They danced around. Sakura thought about all that had happened that night. She recalled Itachi's words from his speech.

"The blossom of faith huh?" Sakura mused quietly to herself.

Sasuke heard her and pressed his lips to her temple, "That's what you are, love."

"Itachi-san sure has a way with words." Sakura said with a smile. She saw Itachi smiling and having fun as he danced with his girlfriend.

Sakura then released one of her hands and felt her cleavage. Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "What are you doing?"

"Something is very uncomfortable." Sakura said as she reached in deeper. She finally pulled out a piece of paper that said 'Call me' and had a number written on it.

Sasuke glared, "Who's number is that?"

"I don't know," Sakura said with a frown. "I don't even know how that got there. Maybe when I was dancing . . ."

Sasuke took the number from her and tore it to pieces.

"What if it was a really cute guy's number?" Sakura asked playfully, knowing it would make Sasuke pissed.

Sasuke held her even tighter making Sakura gasp. "I'm not letting you see any 'cute guy.' You're mine and mine alone." He whispered possessively into her ear. His breath tickled her ear, making her shiver.

Sakura laughed and leaned her head on his chest, "I was just kidding. I'm all yours."

Sasuke smirked in satisfaction and lifted her chin up to meet her gaze. He leaned down to place a soft peck on her lips.

"I love you." He whispered. He leaned down and captured her mouth again in a sweet and passionate kiss to which Sakura responded immediately. The kiss wasn't hurried or rushed; it was perfect. When Sasuke pulled away, he looked into her emerald eyes; the emerald eyes that contained so much love that she would only give _him._

"I love you too." Sakura murmured softly. She leaned her head against his shoulder and the two danced around slowly. Sasuke closed his eyes and enjoyed the moment. Soon, he felt something warm on his neck. He exhaled quietly as Sakura nibbled and kissed his neck.

She was driving him crazy; her tongue was running ever so gently over his skin, her teeth were tugging on the flesh of his neck and her cherry-vanilla scent invaded his nose. He was intoxicated by the woman in his arms.

He pulled away a bit to look at her. Sakura's eyes looked darker than normal and he knew his looked the same.

"Why don't we go somewhere else Sasuke?" Sakura whispered seductively into his ear, sending waves of pleasure throughout his body.

The two intertwined their fingers and went to Sasuke's room, where they made love for the second time. It wasn't rushed like before; this time, they took the time show their love and affection for one another. It wasn't their happy ending; it was their new beginning.

**Me: You think it's over?**

**Itachi: No way! There's going to be an epilogue so stay tuned! **

**Suigetsu: And it is gonna be super duper special. **

**Me, Ita and Sui: Read and review! ^_^**


	20. Epilouge: Happily Ever After

**Me: OH LORD! SO SORRY! I WAS SO COOPED UP WITH MY OTHER FANFICTION, I ALMOST FORGOT THIS ONE! So anyways, here's the epilogue. I can't believe this story is ending –sniff sniff-**

**Itachi: Oh Psy-chan. –Quickly grabs a box of tissues-**

**Suigetsu: It's kinda sad, isn't it? –Wipes a teardrop-**

**Itachi: -in a weak voice- Yeah**

**EPILOGUE: Happily Ever After**

The sun was peeping shyly through the curtains of their room. Two figures lay tangled in each other's embrace on the large king-sized bed. The woman woke up and yawned as she stretched her long slender arms.

Sakura smiled as she looked at the raven haired man sleeping next to her. She traced his jaw line slowly. They had been dating for four years and Sasuke and the other heirs inherited the companies at the age of 22. Sasuke soon popped the question and the two got married. They currently lived in Sasuke's summer home and not in their mansion because they wanted some time to themselves.

The other heirs married as well soon after; Naruto married Hinata and the Hyuga and Namikaze companies were combined, Neji and Tenten got married, Shikamaru and Temari were married and Ino was engaged to Sai.

They had been married for six months and Sakura felt her love for her husband never faded. If anything, it kept growing stronger and stronger every day. She still served as the ANBU Investigation Squad Captain but she worked part time as a nurse at the hospital as well.

She grabbed a shirt, Sasuke's shirt, off of the floor and put it on as she went to the bathroom to fix herself a bath. She turned on the tap and while she waited for the tub to fill, she brushed her teeth. Suddenly she felt violently sick and she rushed to the toilet bowl and emptied her stomach. She flushed the toilet and groggily went back to the sink. Her mouth tasted horrible now so she brushed her teeth again, furiously.

The same sickness continued for about two weeks but she didn't tell Sasuke for she knew she would worry about her and make a big deal of it. In fact, she didn't tell anyone except Suigetsu, who was with her the first day she started to get the illness.

Suigetsu suggested her to see a doctor so that was her agenda for the day; see a doctor and get some antibiotics.

'_It must be stomach flu.' _She thought to herself.

She closed the tap and stripped herself. She entered the warm water and sighed as the water soothed her nerves. She added some peppermint rose flavored bath beads. As she closed her eyes and relaxed in the water, a pair of arms wrapped themselves around her shoulders. Sakura sighed and leaned against the arms.

Sasuke brought his lips to her ear, "Mind if I join you?"

Sakura shook her head and scooted over so Sasuke could get in too. She sat in between his legs and leaned against his chest.

"What are you doing up so early?" He whispered as he gently scooped some water with his hand and poured it over Sakura's shoulder. Sakura sighed with delight.

"We have a meeting today don't we?" said Sakura. "With the presidents and the ANBU captains? Besides I have to go to the hospital as well."

That one slipped out and Sakura regretted saying it. Sasuke scrunched his eyebrows, "Why do you have to go to the hospital?"

"I haven't been feeling well," Sakura said truthfully. "I'm just gonna go over to get some antibiotics; it must be stomach flu."

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I didn't want you to worry about me." Sakura replied. Sasuke kissed her head lovingly.

"I'll come with you then." Sasuke said as he buried his face in her hair.

Sakura shook her head, "No, it's fine. I've already requested Itachi-san. Besides, I don't think Naruto and the others would want to wait for you until you get back; you know how impatient they are."

Sasuke looked at her for a while and sighed, "Fine. But you'll be alright, right?"

Sakura laughed softly, "Of course."

Sasuke smirked, "Don't just get antibiotics. Go for a full check up."

"Sasuke, it's not necessary." Sakura said as she kissed his cheek.

Sasuke gave her a soft peck on her lips, "Yes it is; you're my wife. For me?"

Sakura sighed, "Okay dear. Anything for you."

Sasuke smirked and gave her another peck before grabbing the towel and stepping out of the tub. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked back to the room. Sakura smiled as he left.

'_Sasuke . . .' _she thought lovingly.

She drained out the water and stepped out of the tub. She put of a bathrobe and followed her husband. Sasuke was wearing his shirt when Sakura walked in. He smirked at her and looked at her up and down, making her blush. Even if they were married, his kinky gestures never failed to make her blush.

Sakura went into their walk-in closet and put on a black bra and matching black panties. She grabbed her black pants. She was about to put on her black long-sleeved shirt but a warm pair of warms wrapped around her naked waist and pulled her towards a warm chest.

Sakura moaned softly as Sasuke nipped at her neck. He brought his lips to her ear, "The things you do to me . . ."

"Sasuke," Sakura said as she reluctantly and gently pushed him away. She laughed softly when he pouted. "We can't do this now; we'll be late."

Sasuke sighed and nodded. Sakura smiled seductively and wrapped her arms around his neck. She brought her lips to his ear, "But that doesn't mean we can't continue later." She tugged his earlobe gently and pulled away.

She then put on her shirt and also her dark green flask jacket, a uniform worn by all captains. Her hair, which was now longer, was tied in a loose pony tail and she slipped on her black sandals.

Sasuke was frowning and struggling to tie his tie. Sakura laughed and went to help him out. Her fingers moved skillfully as she tied his tie for him. After she was done, she looked at him and gave him a sweet kiss on his lips.

The two went downstairs and Sakura fixed Sasuke and herself a cup of coffee. As Sakura went to the fridge to get some tomatoes, Sasuke spoke to her.

"You should eat something." He said to her.

Sakura shook her head as she closed the fridge, "No, I'm fine. _You_ should eat something." She set a plate of tomatoes in front of him and smiled at him.

Sasuke took a slice and munched on it. Sakura was amused by how much her husband loved tomatoes. She laughed, "Is there anything you love more than tomatoes?"

Sasuke smirked and swallowed, "Yes there is; you."

Sakura blushed and then picked up a tomato slice. She bit on one end and moved close to Sasuke so that the other end was at his lips.

Sakura smirked devilishly, "Well now, you can have the best of both."

Sasuke smirked as he took the tomato from her mouth and at the same time, he grabbed the back of her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. The kiss tasted of tomatoes and Sakura and Sasuke loved it but he knew he had to pull away.

He reluctantly pulled away and sighed, "We'll be late."

Sakura nodded and picked up the empty dishes. She placed them in the sink and turned to Sasuke, "Let's go I'll walk you to the door."

Their driver was waiting for them. Sasuke offered to drop her to the hospital but Sakura wanted to drive her car. She gave her husband a goodbye kiss and watched as he stepped into the limo. She gave a wave as the car drove away.

As soon as the car was out of sight, Sakura ran back into the house; the raging illness was back again. She couldn't make it to the bathroom so this time she went to the kitchen sink. Was it possible to throw up even if she didn't eat anything but a tomato? Apparently it was and Sakura was sure as hell annoyed with it.

She went upstairs and brushed her teeth once more. As she did, her phone rang; it was Suigetsu. She rinsed her mouth and answered the call, "What is it?"

"_Good morning to you too,"_ replied Suigetsu. _"So you're going for a checkup today right?"_

"Yeah," said Sakura. "Maybe if I'm lucky, I won't have to come to the meeting."

Suigetsu laughed, _"Yeah, just maybe. I'll update you on things. Hope you get well soon."_

"It's probably just stomach flu," said Sakura as she rolled her eyes. "No need to get so worried."

Suigetsu was silent for a while. Then he spoke, _"Sakura, what if you're pregnant?"_

Sakura blushed, "I can't be. Sasuke and I . . . we just . . . gah! I'm not pregnant!"

Suigetsu chuckled, _"Whatever you say. However, give me a call or text after you're done, okay?"_

"I will." said Sakura. She hung up and shoved her phone in her pocket as she walked out of the bathroom. Sakura locked the house and went to the garage. She pulled out of the garage in her Porsche and drove towards the hospital.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sasuke was currently in his office going through some paperwork. The Uchiha company was a great success under his leadership; greater than all the establishments made by the previous company inheritors.

He sighed as he closed the file and leaned back on his chair. He was worried about Sakura; she said it was stomach flu but still then, it worried him. He stared out of his office's French windows; the view of the city was remarkable.

There was a knock on his door.

"Come in." Sasuke called out lazily.

His brother, Itachi stepped in and closed the door behind him. He smirked at Sasuke, "You seem tired."

Sasuke shook his head, "No I'm not."

"Something bothering you?" asked Itachi. He took a seat in one of the chairs in front of Sasuke's desk.

Sasuke sighed, "Sakura told me she was sick from stomach flu. I'm just . . . concerned about her."

"Why don't you say you're 'worried' instead of 'concerned? She's your wife, after all." Itachi said as he poked his brother's forehead, making Sasuke glare at him.

"So you say she's been suffering from stomach flu?" Itachi said as he raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke nodded, "That's what she said. She's going for a checkup today."

"She told me," Itachi said with a nod. "I guess the results will be out soon."

"What results?" asked Sasuke.

Itachi simply flicked his forehead once again, "Foolish little brother." Sasuke glared at Itachi and rubbed the spot where Itachi had flicked him.

"So how's Shisui?" Sasuke asked. Shisui was Itachi and Hana's four year old son who was named after Itachi's best friend, Shisui, who had died in an ANBU mission.

Itachi sighed, "He's fine. Even if he has my looks, he has his mother's stamina. He's such a naughty boy; I wonder how Hana deals with him."

"Women and their tricks." Sasuke said with a smirk. Itachi chuckled and nodded in agreement.

"I almost forgot why I came here," said Itachi. "I wanted to inform you that the ANBU meeting will take place in two hours. The earlier the better; all the captains and their teams have so much to do on their agenda; except Sakura's team."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "You could have told me on the phone."

Itachi shrugged, "Can't I come and see my dear otouto?"

"More like torture your dear otouto." Sasuke mumbled. Itachi chuckled as he stood up. He gave Sasuke a two fingered salute and left the office.

Sasuke's thoughts went back to Sakura. He sighed, _'Sakura . . . be okay.'_

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Haruno Sakura." The nurse called out. Sakura stood up and headed into the doctor's room. There weren't many people there but she still had to wait for her turn.

As Sakura stepped inside, the doctor inside the room smiled at her, "Hello Sakura! Good morning."

"Good morning Shizune-san." Sakura said with a smile. Shizune had short and messy black hair and black eyes. She was Sakura's personal doctor and was also one of Sakura's best friends.

"What seems to be the problem?" Shizune asked Sakura, who took a seat on the chair opposite to Shizune's.

"I think I have stomach flu," said Sakura. "I've been vomiting for two weeks and I can't get much sleep."

Shizune noted it down, "Anything else?"

"Yes," said Sakura. "I have sudden urges to eat a lot sometimes but sometimes, I don't feel like eating at all. I feel awfully tired and restless for no reason. But I guess that's normal, right?"

Shizune put her pen down and looked at Sakura, "Sakura, are you sure you have stomach flu?"

Sakura shrugged, "I think so."

Shizune thought for a while and rolled up the sleeves of her shirt, "Well then, let's run a few tests shall we?"

"Tests? But why?" Sakura asked, confused.

"I want to make sure whether if your illness is stomach flu or not." Shizune said as she pulled out her equipment. She checked Sakura's blood pressure, heartbeat and pulse and also did a blood test.

"Wait for a moment okay?" Shizune said with a smile. Sakura nodded and watched as Shizune went out of the room. Sakura stared at the white ceiling of the hospital. She smiled when she remembered the hospital incident years ago; when she and Sasuke had officially become a couple.

As Sakura waited for Shizune to come back, she hummed herself a song and bobbed her head. Her eyes landed on a poster in the room. It was about Nutrition for a baby and showed pictures of smiling mothers looking down lovingly at the baby in their arms, who were sucking on their mother's milk.

"Aha!" A voice yelled; it was Shizune. She was holding a paper high above her head; Sakura's test results. Sakura sweat dropped at Shizune's behavior but at the same time, she found it amusing for a 31 year old woman to be so healthy and active.

"Just as I thought," Shizune said with a smile. "Sakura, you don't have stomach flu."

"I don't?" Sakura said. Then why was she throwing up all the time? Why couldn't she sleep?

"Sakura," Shizune said as she held Sakura's hands in her own. "You're pregnant."

Sakura's eyes were as wide as owls. Suigetsu's theory was right; she was pregnant with Sasuke's child. She felt something warm bubble inside of her.

Shizune frowned at Sakura's silence, "Aren't you happy?"

Sakura broke into a bright smile and she hugged Shizune. Shizune was taken by surprise but soon, she smiled and hugged back.

"I'm pregnant!" Sakura said happily as she pulled away.

Shizune grinned and nodded, "Sasuke-san is going to be so happy!"

The warm feeling inside her changed into worry. What if Sasuke didn't want a baby right now? What if he wasn't happy like her?

"I know that look," Shizune said as she crossed her arms. "Don't think Sasuke-san wouldn't approve. I know he'll be delighted to have a child and that too with you; the love of his life."

Sakura blushed and smiled, "Thank you so much Shizune-san."

Shizune smiled, "No problem dear. Remember; if you need help, I'm always here for you."

Sakura nodded as she stood up. She thanked Shizune one last time and walked out of the doctor's room. Sakura couldn't stop smiling as she drove through the town. She stopped in front of a café, the same café where the gang used to go after school, to get a cup of hot chocolate.

As she stepped into the café, people smiled and bowed their heads to her. Sakura smiled softly and did the same. She asked the man at the counter for some hot chocolate and went to sit in the corner of the café, near the window.

'_I can't wait to tell Sasuke!' _She thought happily. After her drink, she rushed to the place where the meeting was held.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Meetings were so long and boring. The presidents and the ANBU captains had finished discussing about the security of major and minor companies for several robberies were going on and so far, only the five great companies were the only ones functioning well.

Itachi dismissed the ANBU captains for they had to discuss further on the topic. Sakura always stayed back at such meetings since she was Sasuke's wife but today, she wasn't present.

Suigetsu grinned as he took a seat in Sakura's chair, "I'll be here in place of Sakura today."

"You want to be Sasuke's wife or something?" Naruto asked with a grin.

Suigetsu stuck his tongue out at him, "As if! I'm just staying here since I'm bored."

"You'll get even more bored here." Shikamaru muttered.

"I don't there's anything left to explain," Naruto exclaimed. "Let's go home already!"

"We can't Naruto," Ino said, even though she too wanted to go home. "You know what happened the last time we cut our meetings short. Our parents would be displeased; they think we are fooling around."

"So we just sit in here talking random stuff to seem like we're discussing something?" Neji asked as he raised an eyebrow at Ino.

Ino shrugged, "What choice do we have?"

Shikamaru yawned, "Troublesome."

Suigetsu crossed his arms childishly, "Lucky Sakura; she's missing this boredom."

"Oh, Sasuke-san," Hinata said softly. "Sakura-chan didn't look so good the last time I met her. I hope she's okay."

Sasuke sighed, "She went for a checkup today."

"Of course she'll be okay," Suigetsu said with a grin. "She's Sakura!"

"So Neji," said Ino. "How's baby Satoshi?" Satoshi was Neji and Tenten's two month old baby.

Neji smirked with pride, "He's well. Tenten and I are having problems sleeping because of him."

"More like having less time to have- OW! TEME WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke slapped the back of Naruto's head.

Sasuke sighed, "Don't even finish that sentence." Naruto glared at him and stuck his tongue out at him. Itachi chuckled at the two; they were the same immature kids from back then, even if they were married and had grown up.

"Itachi-san, I hope Shisui is doing well." Hinata said with a smile.

Itachi smiled back and nodded, "Yes he is. He's at home with Hana."

"And what about Asuma?" Ino said as she looked at Shikamaru. Asuma was Shikamaru and Temari's one year old son, who was named after Shikamaru's old teacher, and he was already very smart and loved to sleep like his father. However, he had inherited Temari's looks; the same blonde hair and turquoise eyes.

Shikamaru sighed, "He's okay but he's really a handful. It gets even more troublesome when I get stuck on diaper duty. Even if he loves to sleep, he's still a real pain when he's awake; he got his mother's stubbornness. I wonder how Temari handles him."

"Women and their tricks." Sasuke and Itachi said at the same time. They looked at each other and smirked.

"Wow I'm jealous when you guys talk about your children like that," Naruto said with a sigh. "I want a baby too." The comment made Hinata blush a thousand shades of red.

Neji glared at Naruto, "If you touch my cousin in an inappropriate way, I swear I will make sure you don't live to see the next day."

Naruto held up his hands in defense, "Come on man! Hinata-chan and I are married now. Sex is legal."

"Not when I'm around." Neji said sharply. Poor Hinata wanted to die; why was she stuck between the two?!

"Oh yeah? Well I forbid you to have sex with Tenten!" Naruto exclaimed.

"You can't do that; she's my wife!" Neji snapped.

"Same way," Naruto snapped back. "Hinata-chan is _my_ wife!"

"Stop talking about Hinata-chan like that!" Ino scolded the two. They mumbled an apology and looked away with a tint of pink staining their cheeks. Hinata whispered out a thank you to Ino, who grinned at her.

Naruto put his hands behind his head and leaned back in the chair, "I guess the only ones without children are me, Sasuke-teme, Suigetsu and Ino."

Ino giggled, "Yeah but I'm getting married soon."

Shikamaru groaned, "And I'll bet you'd want me and Temari to come with you for your shopping."

"Of course," Ino beamed. "Temari's my best girlfriend and you're my best buddy." Shikamaru muttered a troublesome, which earned him a smack on the head from Ino.

Suigetsu pouted, "You guys are lucky; I'm still single!"

"Don't worry Suigetsu-kun," Hinata said softly. "I'm sure she's on her way."

Suigetsu grinned at her, "Thanks Hinata."

"So otouto," Itachi started to say. "How are things with you and Sakura?"

"Good." Sasuke said flatly.

Suigetsu raised his eyebrow, "Do you mean your life together or your time in bed because I can see the way you look at her." Naruto laughed and slapped high fives with Suigetsu.

Sasuke glared at the two, "Our life."

Naruto was amused, "Oh, so your life in bed isn't good?"

Sasuke put his face in his palm, "Shut up."

Itachi chuckled in amusement, "I bet otouto keeps Sakura occupied all the time."

Naruto scoffed, "Obviously! He must be keeping her in bed all the time. You should grant her freedom more oft- OW!" Naruto glared at Sasuke. His eyebrow was twitching as he glared back at Naruto.

Shikamaru sighed, "Will these guys ever grow up?"

"I doubt that." Suigetsu said with a cheeky grin.

Xxxxxx

Sakura had reached the building and was on her way up to the Meeting Hall. She was getting so nervous but at the same time she was excited. How would she tell Sasuke? What if she screwed up?

She had lost track of time in the elevator and backed up with a yelp when the doors suddenly opened with a 'ding.' She laughed softly at her childishness and started to walk towards the Meeting Hall, which was straight ahead.

She took a deep breath outside the doors. She was about to push the doors open and step inside but the door opened itself, hitting her straight in the forehead and knocking her off balance, so she fell on her bottom.

Xxxxxxx

Suigetsu sighed and stood up, "I'm bored!"

Shikamaru yawned, "Told ya it would be troublesome here."

Suigetsu pouted, "Shut up. Meh, I'm leaving."

Suigetsu hummed himself a song as he walked towards the large oak doors. He grinned, "Goodbye Boredom, hello Freedom!"

And with that he swung the doors open . . . knocking down a person who was apparently standing outside the door.

He looked down to see a pair of emerald green eyes glaring at him.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Sakura glared at Suigetsu, who was looking at her quizzically. He grinned and offered her his hand, "Hey Saks. Sorry, I didn't see you there."

"Indeed." Sakura replied flatly as she took his hand and stood up.

"How was check up?" Suigetsu asked.

A smile made its way on Sakura's lips, "Actually your crazy theory in the morning turns out to be true."

Suigetsu frowned but then his eyes widened in realization. Sakura smiled and nodded.

"You . . . You're-" Suigetsu started to say.

Naruto came bounding over and hugged Sakura, "Hey Sakura-chan, you feeling good?"

"Yeah," Sakura replied with a smile. "So is Sasuke there?"

"Right here." Sasuke said softly as he wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her hair. Sakura smiled and leaned into his embrace.

"Oi none of that!" Naruto exclaimed. Sasuke glared at him and Sakura simply laughed.

"Get back in here!" Ino called out.

So everyone went back into the meeting hall and took a seat. Since Suigetsu was in Sakura's chair, Sakura sat on Sasuke's lap.

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her. She gave him a cheeky grin, "What? You're comfy." Sasuke sighed and wrapped his arms around her waist to pull her close.

"How are you feeling Sakura-chan?" Hinata asked softly.

Sakura smiled, "I'm fine thank you."

"Hey Suigetsu," said Neji. "What's gotten into you?"

Suigetsu was staring into space with a dazed expression. Sakura groaned, "Now he's just over acting. Geez . . ."

"What happened anyway?" asked Sasuke.

Itachi waved his hand in front of his face, "Suigetsu."

Suigetsu snapped out of his trance and stood up from his seat. He pulled Sakura out of Sasuke's lap and grinned as he hugged her, "CONGRATULATIONS!"

Sasuke glared at them; he wasn't happy that his wife was taken away from him. Sakura laughed and hugged him back, "Thanks."

"Um . . . congratulations for what?" Ino asked her.

Sakura blushed and tucked her hair behind her ear. She sat back down on her husband's lap. Everyone except Suigetsu was looking at her for an explanation.

"Tell them Sakura." Suigetsu said happily.

"Okay," said Sakura. "I was going to save this for later when it's just me and Sasuke but you guys are family too. I'm . . . I'm pregnant."

Everyone had shocked expressions on their faces; especially Sasuke. Sakura bit her lip when she saw her husband; was he displeased?

"SUIGETSU, HOW DARE YOU MAKE SAKURA-CHAN PREGNANT?!" Naruto yelled angrily. "SHE'S MARRIED TO TEME FOR GOD'S SAKE!"

Neji groaned and smacked the back of Naruto's head, "Dobe, she's pregnant with Sasuke's child, not Suigetsu's."

Naruto processed this information and grinned sheepishly, "Sorry. Congratulations Sakura-chan and teme!"

Ino squealed and started to shake Shikamaru back and forth, "This is too adorable! I'm going to be an aunt!"

Shikamaru pulled away and grabbed his throbbing head, "Troublesome woman. Congratulations to you two."

"I'm gonna be an uncle! I'm gonna be an uncle!" Suigetsu sang as he danced around. Soon Naruto joined him as well.

"Itachi join us!" They said to the elder Uchiha.

"I'm excited as well but I'll pass on the dancing," Itachi said with an awkward grin to the two active men. He then looked at Sasuke and Sakura. "Congratulations two of you."

Shikamaru looked at Sasuke, "Sasuke?"

Sasuke, who had still been in a state of shock, composed himself and looked at the pink haired girl in his lap, biting her lip and waiting anxiously for his opinion.

'_She thinks I don't approve.'_ He thought to himself. How could he not. This was truly a blessing for him. To show that he approved and that he was just as happy as everyone else in this room, he leaned down and kissed her lips.

Sakura was surprised by his actions but kissed back once she got the message; Sasuke was happy with the news. A big load had been lifted off of her chest. She leaned into her husband's embrace and sighed.

"Thank you." Sasuke whispered in her ear. Sakura simply snuggled closer to him.

"Let's celebrate with ramen!" Naruto exclaimed. Although everyone would usually groan and protest at this suggestion, today they all agreed and decided to go to Ichiraku's for ramen to celebrate.

Sasuke and Sakura stayed behind a bit and everyone let them have their privacy. Sasuke kissed his wife and spun her around.

Sakura laughed, "Well I'm glad you're happy."

"Hn." He murmured as he nuzzled her neck.

"Nine months of my pregnancy and my needs," said Sakura. "I wonder if you can handle it."

Sasuke smirked, "Challenge accepted."

The couple held hands as they went to join the others downstairs.

Xxxxxxxxxx

"Sakura-chan, you look lovely!" Naruto exclaimed.

Sakura smiled, "Thanks Naruto."

It had been nine months since Sakura was pregnant with the baby. They were very cautious since the baby could arrive any moment. Sasuke suggested that they stayed at the hospital for some time and she agreed.

Right now, Naruto and Hinata were visiting the pregnant lady who was reading a magazine in her bed. Hinata, who was four months pregnant, smiled at Sakura, "You look very healthy Sakura-chan."

"You too Hinata," Sakura said softly. She patted her bed, "Sit."

Hinata sat next to Sakura on the bed and Naruto sat on a chair next to the bed. He looked around, "Where's teme? His wife is pregnant for god's sake! He can't go around leaving you unattended."

"He just went to the bathroom," said Sakura. "Besides, I can take care of myself."

Naruto grinned and ruffled her hair, "That's right; you're a tough cookie. But still then, you're pregnant."

"I'm fi-" Sakura didn't get time to complete her sentence; her water broke.

Naruto held her shoulders, "Sakura-chan, what's wrong?"

Sakura found it hard to breathe, "My . . . my water broke! I-I need Sasuke!"

Naruto and Hinata's eyes widened. Hinata rubbed Sakura's shoulders to calm her down as Naruto went to call the doctor. Soon, Naruto came back with Shizune, who immediately went towards Sakura.

"You two will have to step out," said Shizune. "Go call Sasuke; she needs him."

Naruto and Hinata stepped outside the room and met Sasuke who raised an eyebrow at them, "What's up?"

Naruto pushed Sasuke into the room, "Get in there! Sakura's in labor."

Sasuke, without a word, rushed towards Sakura and held her hand. Sakura looked at him desperately, "Don't leave."

Sasuke gently brushed his lips on her knuckles, "I won't . . . I promise."

"Okay Sakura," said Shizune. "Both you and the baby are in good condition. Whenever you're ready, just push."

Sakura nodded and started to push. Sasuke couldn't do anything but watch his wife in the pain of childbirth. She gripped his hand tightly and Sasuke would give a squeeze of his own to tell her that he was there and always would be.

After some time, the cry filled the air. Although it was a cry, Sakura thought it was most wonderful sound she had heard.

"Congratulations," Shizune said happily. "It's a bouncing baby boy!"

After cleaning the baby up, Shizune placed the bundle of joy, next to Sakura and left the couple some privacy. He was beautiful; he had small tufts of midnight blue hair just like his father and Sakura longed to see the color of his eyes. She got her wish; the baby slowly opened his eyes to reveal pools of onyx.

Sakura nuzzled the baby and held him close, "Hello my little angel."

Sasuke felt proud and his heart swelled with happiness upon seeing his son. He knelt next to his wife and took the baby's tiny hand into his own.

"He's perfect." Sasuke whispered. Sakura nodded weakly and kissed the baby's forehead.

Sakura giggled, "He looks just like you."

Sasuke looked at his son and then at his wife, "What should we name him?"

Sakura then smiled softly, "Madara. His name will be Madara." Sasuke nodded; after all, Sakura had promised Madara to name their son after them.

Baby Madara started to cry and Sakura shifted herself to a comfortable position. She took the baby into her arms and pulled down her gown to feed her young.

Sasuke's eyes softened at the sight of his wife and son. He leaned towards Sakura and kissed her gently on the lips.

From outside the door, I could her Naruto argue with Shizune for he wanted to see his nephew. Sakura giggled, "Tell Shizune-san that it's okay for Naruto and Hinata to come in."

Sasuke sighed, "I'm just worried that the Dobe might scare him."

Sakura laughed softly, "Don't be mean."

Sasuke kissed her lips and Madara's forehead before getting up reluctantly and walking towards the door.

Sakura smiled and looked at the sleeping baby in her arms. She adjusted her gown and kissed the baby once more, "Madara . . . you will grow up to be a strong and brave man just like the person who named you."

Sakura looked at the ceiling and closed her eyes. It was like she could almost see her mother and Madara smiling down at them from above.

**Me: And that's that. I can't believe it's over!**

**Itachi: The Sequel is up. Check it out on Psy-chan's story list. It's called Murder of Matsumoto Yuki II: Darkness Descends **

**Suigetsu: It will be awesome with new characters and a gripping story plot. (Hopefully)**

**Me: SasuSaku naturally, but it will be Madara-centric (Sasuke and Sakura's son I mean)**

**Me, Ita, Sui: THANK YOU FOR READING MURDER OF MATSUMOTO YUKI! JA NE!**


End file.
